The Testament of Kiva
by Shunya Toshiki
Summary: After being exiled from the Hero clan, Basara then meets the legendary bat family and then became the bat warrior known as Kiva, with a new purpose and duty Basara now fights vampire creatures known as Fangire. Years later Basara's father told him that he now has a little sister who happens to the future Demon Lord, watch as he break the Chains of Fate on her and himself.
1. Testament 1: The legendary Bat Warrior

**I don't own Kamen Rider Kiva and Shinmai Maou no Testament, those belong to their creators. I'm doing this for fun not profit.**

 **The Testament of Kiva**

 **Testament 1: The Legendary Bat Warrior**

Inside of a diner are two men on a table eating Oyako-don.

Basara Toujou, a young teen with short messy-spiky brown hair, and green eyes, under his right eye is scar and few more on his arms. He is wearing a white shirt with a navy blue outer with blue jeans, and white sneakers.

Jin Toujou his father, a man in his late 30s his features resembles Basara, he also have brown hair with a little on his chin but with brown eyes, two scars on both his cheeks. He is wearing glasses a white long sleeve shirt with green pants and brown shoes.

"Why Oyako-don?" Basara ask.

"It's only a limited time. Now's your only chance, if you don't you'll regret it later." Jin informs his son before he started eating.

"You're too old to fall for this sort of thing." Basara stated.

"Basara, you said you wanted a little sister, right?" Jin asked.

"I did not." Basara said with a flat stare. "What are you talking about?"

"Sure you did." Jin stated. "It was around ten years ago."

"Why would I remember something like that?" Basara complain.

"I've got good news; you got a cute little sister." Jin said with a smile.

"Huh…" Basara blinked.

After their meal the two of them waited patiently, with Basara's arms folded on the table, and Jin smoking a cigarette.

"She should be here soon." Jin said as shake the ash in the ash tray.

"Wait, you're serious?" Basara asked.

"You don't know when to give up, do you?" Jin asked. "I told you she wants to meet you and say hello right away."

"Right away?" Basara repeated what Jin said. "Listen, I just found out about this, just now."

The doorbell rang Basara look to see if it was her, but it was a man in a business suit, he sighed in some relief.

"Why are you so nervous?" Jin asked. "Calm down a little."

"I'm going to wash my face." Basara said before he stood up.

' _How could I calm? My dad just tells me he's remarrying out of nowhere. The family's always been just us three guys?'_ Basara thought as he want towards the restroom the signed has both a male and female symbol _'How can he just… a little sister?'_

Basara then opens the door… he blush as he saw a beautiful young girl in about to take off her underwear.

The girl looks about his age, she has pink eyes and long crimson hair that reaches her waist also with twin tails tied in black ribbons. She is wearing a under violet top, with an outer white dress, and wearing black high knee socks and red shoes.

As the two were in this awkward scene, Basara looked away then saw a notice beside the door.

' _The lock is broken. Make sure you knock… please knock?'_

' _Oh, crap!'_ Basara was about to leave… the girl breath in through her nose, Basara look but and saw the girl about to scream.

Basara stop her by covering her mouth with his hand and pushed her on the counter top.

"What a second." Basara said, as he sweating, the girl was straggling to break free. "Please, don't panic. Just listen to me. I didn't mean for this to happen. Please, don't panic. Just listen to me. I didn't mean for this happen. It's a misunderstanding. An unfortunate accident! It says the lock is broken, but I didn't see it… we're both victims here. So please calm down! Please!"

Soon the crimson head girl ceased her struggling.

"Okay, you understand." Basara then removed his hands, and then made a nervous smile… out of the blue the girl slap him hard.

Basara then fall on top of the toilet.

"Why?" Basara asked.

"Why?" The girl repeated as she was crocking her knuckles. "You peeked when I was in the bathroom, and then you came inside, put your hand over my mouth, and started rattling off excuses. Think about what you just did!" She was about to kick him on the head…

"What are you doing?" Jin asked, as was outside of the door, and then silver haired and purple eye wearing gothic lolitia cloths also wearing two round hair accessories with both gender symbols, younger girl popped out beside him.

"Dad/Uncle!?" The both said in same time, then looked at each other.

* * *

(Back on the table)

The four of them were sitting back their table, while it suddenly rain outside.

"Hello, I'm Maria Naruse." The silver haired girl introduced herself, while crimson head girl still had an angry look on her face.

"Basara… Toujou." Basara also did self-introduction, his cheek still red after being slapped.

"Mio Naruse." The older girl said.

"Nice to meet you," Jin said with smoke in his hand, before patting his other hand on his sons head. "I'm told he really likes cute little sisters."

"What are you talking about?" Basara said before smacking Jin's hand off him.

"Look at you blush." Jin chuckled.

"No!" Basara denied. "Anyway, where's your mother?"

Mio blink at his question.

"Is she coming later?" Basara asked.

"Oh, Chihaya-san." Jin said.

"So Chihaya-san's her name?"

Mio then turn to look at Maria she had an encourage smile on her face.

"Yup, she'll be out of the country on her business for a while." Jin informed.

"For a while, huh?" Basara asked.

* * *

(Next day)

It was morning; near the front gate of the house is a sign tape on with the last names of 'Toujou' and 'Naruse.'

In his room Basara is on his bad and looks like having trouble sleeping then he woke up and saw…

"You're finally awake." Mio said, on top of her new older brother. "Morning."

"Umm… what are you doing?" Basara asked his new little sister.

"What, I woke you up? I thought a boy would like being woken up like this." Mio explained.

"What are you talking?" Basara asked.

"Service." Mio answered.

"Service?" Basara repeated. "What are you talking about?"

"Just get up already, okay?" Mio said as she sits on him and jumping up and down to get him to get out of bed.

"Um…" Basara mumbled as he saw Mio's breasts moving in motion.

Mio stop as she notice something and said.

"Hey, I think I feel something hard."

"N-No, I'm not…" Basara denied as he turned red.

"N-No!" Mio then went under his blanket to see what it is.

"Hey!" Basara said, Mio then come out with a small box in her hands.

"What is this?" Mio jump of what she saw and fallen off the bed.

"Hey, are you okay?" Basara asked as he sits up, he then pick up the box it looks like an Eroge game with a picture of young girl in a lifting up her legs the title is 'Me and My Real Stepsister's Youth in an Unmarked Lot'.

"What the hell is this doing in my room?" Basara questions, Mio got back up with on angry face and slightly red.

"You're living with us now and you've got games like that? I know it!" Mio looked away with her arms folded.

"You knew what?" Basara asked, before standing up. "I don't even play…"

Basara then trips on his blanket and fells on top of Mio, theirs faces red close to each other.

"You hentai!" Mio announce as she kneeing him where the sun didn't shine.

Mio then opens the door and said.

"Next time you do something like that," Mio said as she fixed her top shirt. "I'm going to kill you a hundred times."

"Wait! You've got it all wrong!" Basara tried to explain while easing the pain. "Wait!"

Mio didn't listen as she close the door on him and walks away.

Basara sighed as he lay on the floor.

"Not much of first impression, Basara." The new voice said in teasing tone.

Basara look and saw a cartoon bat coming out of box on the desk with his wings folded on the edge of the box.

The bat is colored in gold and black, red eyes, and a green stone in the middle of his forehead.

"You saw the whole thing didn't you Kivat?" Basara asked.

"You know I did." Kivat then flew out of the box. "I have to say when you and Jin told me about moving to a new place and with new little sisters I was really shocked."

Kivat gently landed on the floor near the Eroge, and did a thinking pose.

"And there's this, never picture you to be into these kind of thing Basara. Then again you are a young man and you tend to be interested in this kind of thing." Kivat said. Basara made annoyed face.

"Cut it out, I don't even why that's in my room." Basara said in an annoyed tone.

"Hai, hai." Kivat then flew around the room. "But still, now that you're an older brother now it should be your job to protect them, didn't Jin said the same?"

Basara then remembers his conversation with his father.

* * *

(Yesterday)

"I'm glad we found a nice place to live." Jin said, as Basara checks the sign.

"What? You don't look happy." Jin asked his son. "This house wasn't dirt cheap."

"Basara," Kivat flew on top of Basara's shoulder. "If there's something bothering you should say it."

Basara then looks towards his father and said.

"You're not even remarried yet and you're buying a new house, and I had to move and switch schools all of a sudden. This sucks."

"We can't just ignore those two. They were attacked by these weirdo's… and they're actually pretty hurt." Jin explained.

As they were talking the girls were unpacking the boxes.

"Maria-chan won't even go to school for that reason and now their mom's out of the country for a long time."

"I understand that, but…" Basara said.

"There must be a reason we were brought together." Kivat said.

"Yeah, and if we can protect them, don't you want to know to?" Jin asked.

"This was your decision, dad. I'm sure you've got some reason." Basara said.

Jin closes his eyes and sighed.

* * *

(Presently)

"If they start hating me before I can protect them then there's no point," Basara mumbled as he was walking down the stairs.

Maria was humming as she was cooking breakfast, and then saw Basara walking towards the fridge.

"Oh, Basara-san, good morning!" Maria greeted.

"Morning." Basara greeted back as he open the fridge, and getting the milk carton.

"It'll be done soon." Maria said.

"Thanks." Basara then drink the milk before anime spitting of what he saw.

"Is something wrong?" Maria asked, yeah something is wrong what she is wearing is nothing but an apron!

"W-What's wrong? Why are you dressed like that?" Basara asked.

Maria looked at herself blinked as she then noticed.

"Oh, is that it, too bad!" Maria said, then spines around revealing that she wearing clothes under the apron. "I'm actually wearing cloths under my apron!"

"Oh, did that excite you? You're a teenage boy, after all, right?" Maria asked before blinking.

"No, um…" Basara mumbled.

"Oh, right." Maria then remembers something. "Did you like my move-in present?"

"Move-in present?" Basara blinked.

"The 'Me and My Real Stepsister's Youth in an Unmarked Lot' game." Maria explained.

"That was you?" Basara asked, somewhat angry. "What were you thinking?"

"I thought you could use it as a guide from here on out." Maria explained.

"A guide for what?" Basara asked, Maria giggled before answering.

"Is there anything you can do with a stepsister except train her to your liking?"

' _What is with this girl?'_ Basara thought as his eyebrows twitch.

"Basara-san, is a game not good enough, so you want to do it with me in real life?" Maria then begins to lift her skirt up…

"Where did you get that come from?" Basara complained.

"Why are you guys so loud? It's too early." Jin said as he was coming in with a newspaper in hand.

"Basara-san is about to take me however he wants for his first time." Maria explained the situation.

"Hey!" Basara said.

"Oh, I see." Mio then walk into the room. "First you knocked me to the ground, and now you're going to enjoy a 'Youth in an unmarked lot' with Maria."

"That's not it!" Basara tried to explain.

"Oh, you went after Mio-chan first, huh? Naught boy." Maria said in a sly tone.

"Dad, say something!" Basara said.

"I know you're happy to have two cute little sisters," Jin said as he walked away. "But try not to commit any crimes."

"You don't understand at all." Basara said.

* * *

(Afternoon)

In their casually clothing Basara, Mio, and Maria were lined up for a picture, as Jin was readying the camera.

"What's with that expression, Basara, smile!" Jin instructed.

Basara scratch behind his head, while notice Mio smiling brightly and chipper.

"What?" Mio asked.

"So I guess you smile, too." Basara said.

"I was thinking, this is kind of nice." Mio explained.

"Is it?" Basara blinked.

"This is our first family portrait, so try to enjoy it a little." Mio said looking slightly angry.

"Okay, I'm taking it." Jin said, the girls smiled naturally, while Basara made a nervous smile.

As Jin starts the timer he ran up to the group, Mio then did a peace sign.

' _Family, huh?'_ Basara thought.

Jin now joins with them for the photo.

* * *

(Later)

Both Basara and Mio were outside of the nearby supermarket with begs of grocers in their hands.

"Stay here, I'll get the bike." Basara said before walking to get it.

Mio waited patiently for Basara, until a group of delinquent come towards her.

"Hey are you alone?"

"Want to go have fun with us?"

One of them placed his hand on Mio's shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" Mio smack his hand of her. "If you touch me, I'll kill you a hundred times."

"She's says she's going kill us!"

"Then let's have her kill us." The one with the cup eyed her before licking his leaps like someone hungry for a good meal.

"Is there a problem with my friend?" Basara asked wearing his half motorcycle helmet, holding the handles of his motorcycle the Machine kivaa.

It is a customized red Honda shadow 750 it also had fin on the back that looks like a bats wing, also on both sides is a black symbol with bat wings and a crescent shape on top.

"Basara." Mio said.

"Basara, what kind of lame name is that?"

"It's not as lame as your face." Basara said.

"Nani?" He said, before Basara then started the engines of his motorcycle and hits him on his face with the front wheel.

Then two of them surround him.

"Why you-"

"You bastard!"

Basara then grabbed the pepper loosened the lid and throw it distract them.

He then got on his bike and turn towards the exit towards the road.

"Mio!" Basara grabs Mio's arm. "Got on!"

Basara then set Mio's bag of groceries with the rest and the two drives off, as there were gone the delinquents then begin sneezing.

As Basara was driving on the street Mio was holding on to him.

"I'm sorry." Mio said before hugging him tightly, Basara eyed her and told her.

"Don't worry about it; we can just go buy more pepper."

"I'm sorry, really." Mio apologize again, while looking sad and somewhat guilty.

* * *

(At a park)

As the sun was setting the two of them enjoy the view of the city and it is a beautiful sight.

"This place is kind of nice, isn't it?" Basara asked.

"It's pretty." Mio said.

"I found this place when my dad took me to take a look at the new house." Basara explained. Mio hummed impress.

"I'm sure it's even prettier at night, let's all come together next time." Basara suggested.

"Yeah, you're right next time..." Mio said while looking sad again.

"Are you still thinking about what happen back there?" Basara asked. "Well, our parents haven't remarried yet, but we're living together, we have to help each other." Basara then begin to starch his cheek.

There was a little silence; Kivat was hanging upside down on a nearby tree.

"Come on Basara." Kivat mumbled, and then Basara spoke up.

"Just like how you came to wake me up. We need to rely on each other and help each other, even on little things, and become a family little by little."

"Um… so…" Basara mumbled, trying to figure out what to say next.

"Cheeky." Mio said looking somewhat irritated. "You're too cheeky."

Kivat nodded in agreement.

"But…" Mio face begins to soften up, turn towards Basara. "You felt a little bit like big brother back there."

"Really?" Basara asked, as he rubbed his nose, and Kivat look impress of he heard.

"Way to go Basara." Kivat said.

"Yeah, just a little." Mio assured.

"Then can you forget about the bathroom at the restaurant and this morning-"

"No!" Mio said as she did the talk with the hand gestured.

"But you understand not that 'Youth in an unmarked lot' was Maria's!"

Mio then put her hands on her hips.

"And the fact that you knocked me to the ground?"

"It was an accident!"

Kivat sighed as he was shaking head and put his wing on his forehead.

* * *

(Back home)

It was night time outside, inside Jin was packing his camera equipment.

"W-Wait, you're going overseas, now?" Basara asked.

"A freelancer has to be reliable and fast." Jin explained while checking to see if he has everything he need. "I'm off to Dubai."

Unknown to them is that Mio and Maria were walking down in the dark hallway.

"This is too sudden." Basara muttered. "What are you going to do with those two?"

"It's the oldest son's job to protect the family when the father isn't around." Jin explained.

"Okay, take care of the place while I'm gone." Jin said, as he was in the back seat of the taxi car.

As the car drove off Basara waved goodbye to his father.

Back inside Maria spied on Basara through the window as his father left, and said.

"Looks like he's finally gone." Mio was sitting on a chair in the living room.

Basara has then gone back inside and said.

"My dad's gone." Basara announce, what bother him was the silence as the lights turn off.

Basara then begin walking towards the living room.

"Basara dose this look somewhat suspicious to you?" Kivat whispered he flew near Basara.

"Maybe a little but just let me be sure." Basara whispered.

"Hey, are you not there?" Basara then come in the living room. "What, you're right here."

As Basara begin to close the door behind him Kivat flew in and hide somewhere where they won't see him.

"What's wrong?" Basara asked. "Why are the lights off, what do you want for dinner?"

' _Hey, now, the minute dad leaves they get scared of me?'_ Basara thought.

"Listen, should we just get delivery." Basara asked.

"Listen, Basara." Mio spoke up. "I have a request."

"Sure, we can get sushi or eel if that's what you want." Basara suggested.

"Leave this house." Mio requested.

"Sorry, can you say that again?" Basara asked.

Maria then summons a magic circle and summons a strong gust of wind, and sends Basara towards the wall.

"Basara!" Kivat said in worried, then Basara fall towards the floor.

"Did you not hear Mio-sama's words?" Maria asked.

"What was that?" Basara tried to get up.

"Usually when a human first sees magic, they panic." Maria said.

"Magic?" Both Basara and Kivat said in the same time.

"I'm sure just hearing the word 'magic' isn't enough for you to really understand, is it?" Then a blue aura begins to surround Maria.

"Magic is real, no not just magic, races other than humans." Maria explained. As her cloths begin to burn off and replace with revealing outfit, and her ears begin to turn pointy like an elf's, wings begin to grow on her waist and then a tail.

"Then is Mio also…" Basara said.

"Would you be silent?" Maria requested. "You're being very disrespectful… towards the future Demon Lord."

"So you're demons, and Mio is the Demon Lord?" Basara asked.

"The clan of gods, is our enemies, and what you call 'hero's' exist as well." Maria explained.

"Mio-sama and I are taking this house, to serve as our base in the human world." Maria said.

"Then dad's remarriage…" Basara said.

"That doesn't exist; we altered his memories, now it's your turn." Maria explained as she raised her hand.

"You couldn't get along with the two girls in your house, so you're going to live with some relatives in the country. Will that work?" Maria asked Mio.

"Yeah, that'll do." Mio said before standing up.

"You were lying to me this whole time, ever since we met?" Basara asked.

"Sorry, but we're taking this house." Mio said. "Bye-bye Onii-chan, it wasn't for very long, but it was fun." Mio then looked away; Basara's eyes turn wide as he was shocked to hear that.

Maria then begins to cast her spell there is blindly brought light, Kivat cover his eyes.

The light soon died down, Kivat soon look at the situation.

"Basara…" Kivat mumbled.

"Now leave." Maria instructed, then the two girls notice something wrong as Basara didn't obey to her command.

"That's strange, I'll try again." Maria was going to cast the spell again…

In a blink of an eye Basara vanish, the girls were surprise by that, and then Basara reappear behind them followed by a gust of wind.

"When did he-" Maria said, before going into a combat stance. "Are you trying to resist? You're going to get hurt!" She then begins to cast a different spell.

Basara then grip his right hand then bring to the left open hand. Maria then throws it at him… but Basara then slash opens a rift in space to cancel the attack.

"My magic… that's impossible." Maria said in shocked.

"Why are you so surprised?" Basara asked. "Remember what you just said? Demons exist… and so do gods… and so do heroes!"

Basara twirled his sword; he was wearing a silver gauntlet that reaches his elbow, the sword is also silver and it is big and long with metal feathers on the blade, the guard of the sword is a circle shaped with green energy in it.

"No way, the Hero clan should be in their hidden village!" Mio said shocked when she learn that Basara is a member of that clan. "What are you doing here?"

"I don't have to tell you." Basara said as a green aura surround his sword. "It doesn't matter to me if you're demons, or the Demon Lord!"

Basara then charged at them.

"Mio-sama!" Maria then shields her of the attack, but that didn't stop Basara as he begins to slash at them.

"Basara don't to do!" Kivat shouted as he comes out of his hiding spot.

Miraculously Basara stopped his attack by a few inches, the girls open their eyes.

Basara's bangs shield his eyes, and then turns his back on them while in the same twirling his sword around and making it and the gauntlet disappear.

"Leave, I don't have the money or energy to help someone who tricked my father. I'll send your stuff wherever you end up going. So get out." Basara demanded.

* * *

(Later)

Basara was now in his room holding his right hand, while Kivat was looking worried about his.

"Basara…" Since the day Basara met Kivat he swore to never use his sword nor his power ever again until today.

Both of them heard the door open and closed signaling that the two demons did as his requested.

Basara's hand begin to twitch like it was in pain, also twitching was his eyebrows and he was also gritting his teeth. He then remembers the time he when he was kid as he saw a demonic shadow with red eyes.

Also remembering, the screams and voices he heard in that memory.

' _Give them back!'_

' _Give my child back!'_

' _I have to do something, I...'_ Basara thought, as tighten his hand, and finally calm down breathing in and out. _'It's okay, it's just a coincidence. I don't have that technique anymore…'_

"Basara, are you okay?" Kivat asked worried about him.

"Yeah I'm okay now, Kivat." Basare assured.

Basara then had his eyes at the sealing and then sighed, he then pick up his phone to call Jin.

* * *

(With Jin)

"Yes, of course I realized." Jin said as he is still in the car.

" _You were pretending to be tricked?"_ Basara asked.

"I guess so, I'd actually had my eyes on them for a while. I'll realize the guys in the village were watching them."

* * *

(Back home)

"The village?" Both Basara and Kivat asked as the phone was on speaker.

* * *

(Back to Jin)

"She's the only daughter of the Demon Lord Wilbert, after all." Jin explained.

* * *

(Back Home)

Both Basara's and Kivat's eyes turned wide.

* * *

(Flashback)

Jin explained the story.

"Wilbert was a peaceful Demon Lord. Who brought the warlike demons to heel and put an end to the long battle with the hero clan with his immense power. But at the same time, the warlike demons that disliked this truce came after his throne. To keep this threat from coming after his newborn child, Wilbert had some of his servants in human world to raise her as her parents. That child is Mio."

(End of Flashback)

* * *

"But why did they do this?" Basara asked.

" _Around a year ago, Wilbert died."_ Both Basara and Kivat blinked at this news.

* * *

(With Mio and Maria)

Both Mio and Maria were at the park Basara brought Mio to earlier.

"I'm sorry, Maria." Mio said. "I wanted to see this before we left town."

The view was really nice the night sky the lights of the buildings it is really pretty.

' _I knew we couldn't live together.'_ Mio thought.

"I hadn't counted on him being part of the hero clan; we'll find another base right away." Maria assured.

"No, Maria let's stop lying to people." Mio requested. "I don't want anyone to suffer because of us."

"If you say so, Mio-sama." Maria said.

"I'm sorry for being so selfish." Maria said.

As they were about to leave…

"Well, well, I didn't expect this at all." A male voice said in the trees, someone come out witch revealed was the thug with the red cap from the supermarket.

"You're one of the thugs from the market." Mio recognized him.

"Oh, you remember I'm flattered, miss future Demon Lord." The thug said, Mio was shocked that he learns about what she is.

Maria then comes in front of Mio to shield her.

"How did you know about that!?" Maria demanded.

"I just fellow your sent back home, I have to say I was surprise of what I heard, man my plan simple to have fun with you and eat your life-energy dry." He then licked his lips.

"My life-energy?" Mio asked confuse.

"What kind demon are you!?" Maria demanded, before changing forms.

"Demon?" He giggled. "Oh no little girl I'm something else entirely." He stated as he begin walking towards them as tattoos that looked like stained glass appear on his face.

* * *

(Back with Basara)

Basara was on Machine Kivaa driving fast to find both Mio and Maria.

"Basara, come on we need to find them!" Kivat said, as he keeps up with him.

"I know that!" Basara then remember of what his father told him.

* * *

(Earlier)

Basara was still on the phone with his father.

" _The present Demon Lord, who took the throne shortly after that, came after the great power that Mio inherited from Wilbert. Mio was rescued by the demons that used to belong to Wilbert's faction. Think about it, a middle school girl who doesn't know anything is suddenly told she's the daughter of the Demon Lord. Mio's power hasn't awakened totally yet. Without help, sooner or later she's going to die."_

* * *

(Back with Jin)

"So I decided to take her in, it's been five years since we left the village. If they were going to come after us they'd have done it by now."

* * *

(Back with Basara)

"You need to tell us this stuff!" Basara said as he stood up.

"I agree you should have told us!" Kivat said.

" _Oh, right, I'm sending it to you."_

"'It'?" Basara repeated as Jin hang up. "Hey wai-"

Basara then saw that Jin sends him a message.

* * *

(Presently)

Basara still race down the street.

' _Where did they go?'_ Basara thought, he then remembers the park they visit earlier, it was long shot but he had to try, as he change roads.

* * *

(Back with Mio and Maria)

The thug begins walking towards them, Maria then charges at him for the attack… but he catch her first when they collided it cause a smell shockwave, the thug easily overpower Maria and brought her to her knees.

"Maria!" Mio shouted in worried.

"What are you?" Maria demanded.

"Oh, what am I you ask, how about I show you!" He announce as he transformed into a hideous black and blue humanoid glass like horse. **"I'm known has the Horse Fangire."**

"Impossible you actually expect me to believe that, the Fangire are just a myth, a story to scare kids!" Maria denied his claimed.

 **"Oh, but as you can see there's one standing right in front you."** The Horse Fangire said as his human form then appeared on his blue glass.

The Horse Fangire then lifts her up and smashes her a few times on the ground.

Mio then couldn't stand for this any longer he then summon a red magic circle and fired flames at the Fangire.

But it didn't fazed him, he then look towards her, The Horse Fangire throw Maria like a rag doll, and then walks towards Mio.

Mio then summons a yellow magic circle that fired lightning and hits him on the shoulder, but again did faze him.

 **"I have to admit that kind of sting a little."** The Fangire stated as brushed it off.

Mio was about to attack again but The Horse Fangire grabs her by the neck and lifted her up.

 **"As much I want to make a meal out of you, I think you more valuable alive, I think I'll bring you to The Checkmate Four as a prize, I think you'll be excellent meal for them when they revived."** The Fangire stated.

"Mio-sama…" Maria tried to get up to help her, but can't because of her injury's.

 **(Cue Still Sis)**

' _No, I can't die here…'_ Mio thought and then remembers the day her parents were killed right in front of her. _'Otou-san, Okaa-san.'_

As she thought all hope was lost, they soon heard a roar of engine. The Horse Fangire look, then a familiar red motorcycle front wheel which cause him stumbled back and letting go of Mio.

Both Mio and Maria saw the rider to be none then Basara himself.

"Basara/Basara-san!"

 **"Oh no, not you again!"** The Fangire growled in angry.

Basara then took his helmet off and got off his bike, and walk towards a few feet to The Fangire.

"You have some guts human, what can you do to stop me?" The Horse Fangire asked.

"How about I show you." Basara answered before raising his right arm in the air. "Kivat!"

"Yosha! Kivatte ikuze!" Kivat happily announced before Basara caught with his right hand. Kivat's mouth opened and Basara led Kivat to his other hand.

" **GABUU!"**

Kivat bit Basara's hand and when he did tattoos grew appeared on Basara's body. The tattoos looked like stained glass, if give off a hypnotic sound, and chains formed around his waist until a belt materialized. It was blood red, had six Fuestles, and a preach in the center.

"Henshin!" Basara announced as he thrust Kivat forward, and placed him on the preach upside down. Kivat gave off multiple sound waves as Basara's body was covered in quicksilver. His body then morphed before the quicksilver broke apart, when it did an armored figure took Basara's placed.

The figure was clad is some type of armor. The torso consisted of a blood red metal body mimicked muscles. Around is a silver metal that looked similar to a vest connected to the shoulder guards that were constricted by some chains. Under the top part of the armor was an all-black body suit that went down to the person's feet. Around the wrists and ankles were more of silver metal, but this time looked like bracelets. On the figures knees were metal knee guards. Both hands were the same blood red in color as the chest, though they looked to be partially clawed. The figure's right leg is heavily armored with a silver metal up to the knee, and was confined by chains like the shoulders. The helmet of the figure consisted of a silver mouth guard that resemble fangs and at the top was a red metal marking an odd shape with a smell gem in the middle of it, the visors for the eyes were two large eye pieces that shaped like bat wings.

This is Kamen Rider Kiva.

The girls were shocked as Basara transformed into a vampire like figure, The Fangire was also shocked recognizing of what he transformed into.

 **"K-Kiva!"** The Horse Fangire said in shocked with a little mix of angry.

"Did he just say Kiva?" Maria asked has she heard that name before.

"Maria, are you okay?" Mio asked as she check on her, Maria nodded.

The Horse Fangire then charged at Kiva, he did the same as he let out cry and enter he combat pose and charged.

The Fangire punched, but Kiva dodge it and counter punching followed by some more punches and kicks; one strong kick cause The Fangire to flew away a few feet.

As The Horse Fangire stood back up, Kiva then pulled out a red Fuestle, he placed it into Kivat's mouth, as a tone played Kivat announced…

" **WAKE UP!"**

The moon soon turned crescent in the sky. Kiva soon lifted his right leg in the air, Kivat flew off the belt and around his leg, until the chains on the boot were shattered, revealing two red bat wings and a red layer underneath with three green glowing gems. Kiva jumped high in the sky before doing a back flip with the moon behind him. Kiva soon aimed his leg towards The Fangire. When it collided on its chest, The Fangire kept moving back until it was forced on the floor. When The Fangire collided, Kiva's symbol appeared on the floor.

The Fangire soon crystallized in different colors and shattered into pieces, and then its soul orb flew off.

Kivat got off his perch then quicksilver formed around Kiva and reverted back into Basara.

Mio helped Maria up on her feet looked at Basara.

"We're leaving." Basara said as he walk towards his bike.

"Why?" Mio asked confuse why Basara helped them when they lied and deceive him and his father.

Basara stop as got his phone out, and showed a photo.

"I just came to get…" The girls notice the picture was the family one they did earlier, but with Kivat on the photo. "My family."

(Song ended)

* * *

(Somewhere)

The Horse Fangire's energy continued to fly around until….

It was literally eaten a by purple giant dragon. The dragon's main body looked like a small castle.

This is Castle Doran.

As Castle Doran flew away, two hooded figures in the woods were watching it.

* * *

 **To Be Continued…**

 **And there you have it I hope you like it. Review to tell me what you think about of the story.**

 **It also really saddens me that there's not that many crossovers with Kamen Rider and Shinmai maou no testament, I sure hope this will aspired other writers to make more.**


	2. Testament 2: The Lore of Kiva

**I don't own Kamen Rider Kiva and Shinmai Maou no Testament, those belong to their creators. I'm doing this for fun not profit.**

 **The Testament of Kiva**

 **Testament 2: The Lore of Kiva**

Now back the Toujou/Naruse resident, Mio was talking a bath in the bathroom.

In the living room/kitchen were Basara and Kivat flying next to him, and Basara was tending to Maria's injuries.

"Why did you save us?" Maria asked when Basara has just finish tending to her.

Basara didn't answer yet, and want to the fridge and brought out cold tea, and poured it in a cup and place it on the table.

"Oh, thanks, I'll have some." Maria accepted it and drank it leaving a third of it, both Basara and Kivat chuckled.

"You don't hold back from drinking it, huh?" Basara said.

"I agree that could have been poisoned." Kivat said.

"I can't imagine you two go through the trouble of saving us from that Fangire, and bringing us home only to poison us." Maria said before setting the cup down. "Besides, when you learned that we deceived you, you were genuinely angry with us."

Basara then took a sit on the dinner table and poured the tea in a cup.

"You're a member of the Hero clan. Why'd you decide to save us?" Maria asked.

"We heard from my father." Basara said.

"From Jin-san?" Maria said, Kivat nodded.

"He told us about the situation you're in." Kivat said, causing Maria to blink.

"He did? So Jin-san knew everything…" Maria rested her head on her hand, and lightly shaking the cup. Maria sighed and put the cup back down. "That man is the worst."

"Well, I won't argue at that." Basara said, agreeing with the little demon. "After all I'm the same as my father."

"That you are my friend." Kivat nodded.

"And I'll protect what I chose to protect, and I absolutely won't leave someone to die when I know the circumstances. She's innocent." Basara said with determination.

"But earlier you said that the Hero clan was watching us…" Maria said.

"Right now we don't have any relations with the village." Basara said. "We're just ordinary humans."

"That's a lot coming from you, since you transformed into a vampire like creature." Kivat deadpanned, causing Basara to flinch.

"What do you-" Maria was about to asked...

"Oh, is Mio all right?" Basara interrupted her.

"Yeah she's been in the bath since we got back." Kivat said.

"Mio-sama always takes long baths." Maria told them before standing up. "I just hope that's enough for her to calm down." She then walks towards the door.

"Maria-chan?" Both Basara and Kivat said in the same time.

"We'll need to put our belongings back in place…" Maria said. "And Maria's fine. After all, we're your imotos."

Basara's cheeks turned red, after Maria left the room. He sighed as leaned back on his chair.

"Imoto's, huh?" Basara muttered as Kivat got a good look at his face.

"Oh," Kivat chuckled. "Basara~ why is your face turning red?"

"W-w-what it's not red!" Basara denied as he covered his face.

"Oh but it is!" Kivat stated in teasing tone.

"It's not!" Basara still denied.

* * *

 **(Cue Break the Chain)**

 **(Instrumental) As the song was playing, in the main room of Castle Doran Mio was sleeping on white bed wearing red dress while rose petals fall on her, then changes to Kiva walking through the hallways of Castle Doran. Then the scene changes Kiva picking up Mio in bridal carry. The tone changes then Kiva turns face to face at the screen. Then Kiva was flying upside down with his right leg armor open.**

 **(Baku Baku beatin' heart! Kattobashite killin' it now!) Kiva on his motorcycle begins driving it fast on the street.**

 **(Baki Baki beatin' heart! Kimi koso one and only) Then changes to Kiva sitting on throne in Castle Doran, The Arm Monsters in their human forms and Mio, Maria, and Yuki walking towards him. Changes back to Kiva flying upside down again.**

 **(Kimi ga sekai ni sonzai shiteru, imi wo shiritakunai? {Baku baku beatin' heart!}) Maria and Yuki were in the kitchen papering for dinner, while Basara and Mio were setting the table, Kivat is seen flying in the screen singing.**

 **(Baki Baki beatin' heart!) Basara, Mio, and Yuki are seated in their classroom, then changes Yahiro eating with Basara on the roof, while in that time eight Kivat's were singing on the top and bottom of the screen.**

 **{Instrumental} (Soko ni kakurete temo! Nani mo hajimannai) Mio then remembers Zolgear killing her parents, and then changes to Basara with chains crawling under his skin, and then changes to Lars, Zest, Valga, and Zolgear together on a stair case. The scene changes to Basara as the chains speared out of him and restraining him.**

 **(Tozasareteta DOA wo sono de kowase) Kiva was walking in a dark room, and then Kiva watches shattered stain glass was reforming making a window that shines on him beneath him is the shadow of the mirror. Then change back to Basara freeing himself from the chains.**

 **(Me ni mienu fuan wo kazote tomaranaide) Basara held Kivat on his hand and let him bite him and then inserts him into his belt, and then changes into Kiva.**

 **(Unmei no RUURU yabutteku) A child Basara was on his knees in a crater as was Brynhildr stab on the ground next to him.**

 **(Me ni mienai tsunagari shinite ugoki dasou) Kiva on the throne of Castle Doran and near it is the Arm Monsters in human form, and then showed Mio hugging on the back of his neck, Yuki was hugging him on his arm, and Maria hugging on his leg.**

 **(You got to change! Breakin' the chain! Tobashiteke ashita e) Kiva was readying his fist and shattered the stain window in pieces again, Kiva changes back to Basara.**

 **(Don't be afraid! Walk in the stage, just GO! {Instrumental}) Kivat was flying near Kiva's raised right leg and the armor opens and freed the red wings. Kiva was now showed on top of Castle Doran and then jumps high in the air.**

 **(Baku Baku Beatin' heart! Kimi koso one and only) Kivat fly's through the screen followed by Kiva doing his signature attack. Then changes into title of the story with Kiva's symbol.**

* * *

Mio has gotten out of the bathtub exited through the bath door letting some of the steam out, and then Mio gotten her bath towel and begin drying her cheek, but then Mio felt a shiver while remembering the Fangire that attack her and Maria.

' _Maria taught me how to use magic for six months and yet…'_ Mio thought while looking at her twitching hand, and then remembers Basara saving. _'If it weren't for him, I'd be dead.'_

"Just remembering it makes me shake uncontrollably." Mio thought out load while hugging herself. "I'm no good." Then tears form on the edges of her eyes.

Then someone knocks on the door.

"Uh, got a moment?" Basara's voice said through the door and cause Mio to gasp.

On the other side of that door is Basara leaning on his back against the door.

"I just wanted to say something." Basara said.

Mio is now wearing her towel around her body.

"I'm sorry." Basara said, Mio blinked and was surprised to hear.

"Wh-Why are you apologizing?" Mio asked.

"I didn't know anything about you, and I get mad…" Basara rubs his head. "I'm really sorry."

"B-But that…" Mio muttered while looking red, and then she began feeling light headed and a little dizzy and her vision went black.

Basara heard something had heard something falling on the floor.

"What's wrong? Hey, Mio?!" Basara asked, when she didn't answer he then held the door handle. "Y-You okay? I'm opening the door."

He then enters the bathroom while looking red, and then turned shock to see her lying on the floor.

"Mio! Hey!" Basara then kneeled to check on her, she then begin getting back up.

"I-I'm fine." Mio stated.

"Don't bathe so long you'll get dizzy." Basara told her, before offering his hand. "Here, can you stand?"

Mio batted it away.

"Why would you apologize?" Mio demanded. "We deceived you."

"I hid the fact that I belonged to the Hero clan from you, too. Basara said. "We're even, right?"

"But I tried to drive you out." Mio said.

"If you wanted to use your demon powers, there were plenty of faster ways to do that." Basara said.

"Instead, you tried to manipulate my memory so I would leave unharmed." Basara said.

"That's… because we didn't want to get you two involved." Mio said.

"I understand that, too." Basara said.

"Huh?" Mio then faced Basara.

"That was a performance to protect me, right?" Basara asked, Mio looks down on the floor.

"There's no need to do that sort of thing anymore." Basara said. "Me, Kivat, and my father have decided to protect you."

"Wh-What are you say-" Basara then grabs Mio's hand and help her on her feet. "Hey! What?"

"We're family now." Basara said.

"But we told you the remarriage was all a lie!" Mio reminded him, until Basara begin patted her on the head.

"If a person is someone you want to live with and protect, then she's already family." Basara said.

"Oh?" Then two familiar voices were heard at the door.

The two of them look to say Maria and Kivat.

"It looks like you two are starting to get along pretty well. Don't you think so Kivat-san?" Maria asked the bat.

"Hai, they sure are." Kivat nodded.

"Wh-What, Maria?! I'm not really…" Mio said.

"That's good to see." Maria said. "Basara-san seemed quite strong, too."

"Hey, don't forget about me Maria-chan." Kivat said.

"No, don't count on too much from me." Basara told them.

"Now, now, you negated my magic, didn't you?" Maria reminded.

"Hm?" Basara starch his cheek. "Yeah… unfortunately, that was a fluke."

"You couldn't negate magic completely on a fluke, could you?" Maria asked, as Basara exited the bathroom. "What technique was that?"

Basara stop with his bangs shadowing his eyes.

"Sorry, but…" Basara then looks at his hand. "It really was a fluke." Then Basara continued walking off.

Mio, Maria, and Kivat saw him walk off. Kivat had a worried look on his face.

"Listen," Kivat got the girls attention. "You shouldn't ask any more about Basara's power his kind of personal about it."

"Why is that?" Maria asked.

"Sorry I can't say… but I'm sure he'll tell you when his ready." Kivat then followed his partner.

* * *

(Mio's room)

Mio was sitting on her bed and remembering what Basara said.

" _If a person is someone you want to live with and protect, then she's already family."_

"Family, huh?" Mio mutters, and then want to her dresser and open the door, and revealed a crack picture frame of a younger her and her adoptive parents.

Mio picks it up and sat back down on her bed, and then remembering how they died. Mio then looks she was about to cry.

She then heard her door opens.

"Oh, yes?" Mio then put the picture on top of her dresser; the one that open her door is Maria.

"Mio-sama, how do you?" Maria asked her master.

"I'm fine now." Mio assured, Maria come in and closed the door behind, and walks towards Mio.

"Would you like some water?" Maria asked.

"No, I'm really fine." Mio shook her head.

Maria then noticed Mio's picture frame and looks a little sad. Mio then noticed and picks it back up.

Basara was picking up a box and talking with Kivat.

"Does he really intend for us to be a family?" Mio asked.

Mio still looks at her old picture. Maria then brought something out of her pocket, and put it on top of the picture frame. It was the picture that she, Maria, Basara, Kivat, and Jin, had taken earlier.

"Isn't this…" Mio muttered.

"Basara-san printed it out for us." Maria said, Mio then looks at the picture. "Do you really think Jin-san, and Basara-san were faking how they interacted with us?"

Mio shook her head.

"Then why not accept their kindness?" Maria asked. "Right now you need every ally you can get, Mio-sama." Mio nodded with a cheerful smile on her face.

"But still I was quite shock to found out that the Fangire really do exist, not only that but Kiva as well, I always that they were myths and legends." Maria said.

"Oh yeah, you did mention that thing was a myth," Mio said. "Hey Maria just what are those Fangire, and more importantly who or what is Kiva."

"I'll explain that later." Maria said before clap her hands together. "But for now…" Maria did a wink and jabbing her finger in thin air. "I have a proposal regarding our future."

"Proposal?" Mio blinked.

* * *

The Toujou/Naruse residences were present in the living room with the window curtains closed, and the lights turn on low.

Beneath their feet is a yellow magic circle.

"Master-servant pact magic." Maria informed them, Basara eyes were twitching, and Mio now clothed was looking a little red. "I'd like you and Mio-sama to form a Master-Servant testament."

"Why do Mio and I have to be Master and Servant?" Basara asked.

"It's only as a formality." Maria stated. "Those whose souls bound by a pact are able to sense each other. I'd like to take advantage of that so you can stay attuned to Mio-sama's whereabouts."

"Then isn't GPS on a cellphone enough?" Basara pointed out.

"Who knows when that might malfunction?!" Maria stated. "And what do you plan to do if she's caught in an enemy trap then?!" Maria then jabs her finger on Basara's noised.

"W-Well…" Basara tried to think of something.

"This magic can be used only on the night of a full moon." Maria said. "Tonight happens to be one." She then raised her arms imagining pointing to the moon. "We can't afford to miss this chance."

"Hey, say something, Mio." Basara said.

"I-I'm fine with it," Mio muttered and then doing some puppy dog eyes. "But do you… have something against doing it with me?"

"A-Are you really sure?" Basara asked while his cheeks slightly blushed.

"Yes," Mio nodded. "If it just means knowing each other's whereabout's…"

"Then it's settled!" Maria said excitedly.

Maria then held Mio's hand.

"This will be Mio's first magic casting, so I'll be supporting her." Maria said.

"Okay…" Mio nodded, and then closed her eyes to concentrate.

"When you kiss the magic circle that forms on the back of Mio-sama's hand, the pact will be complete." Maria informed.

"Kiss her hand?" Basara cheeks blush and was rubbing the back of his red. "That's an outright master-servant relationship, isn't it?"

"Yeah it's almost sounds like more of a prince instead of a servant." Kivat whispers in his ear.

"Hmm…." Basara felt something on his hand and looks to on back of it is a heart with a star behind it, inside a circle.

"Hey, there's something showing up on my hand." Basara told them.

"Huh?" The girls said.

Maria made a big smile meaning that she predicted this to happen, Mio notice that look on her face and shack her on her shoulders.

"Hey Maria, what's the meaning of this?!" Mio demanded.

"H-Huh? That's strange." Maria stated while scratching her cheek. "Did I make a mistake somewhere?"

"What are we going to do now?!" Mio yelled while shacking; Maria again.

"F-For now our goal is to be aware of each other's whereabouts," Maria said while looking somewhat nervous and raised a finger. "So Mio-sama, if you could kiss Basara-san's hand…"

"You're kidding, right!?" Mio yelled angry, causing Maria to sweat bullets. "Why do I have to be his slave!?"

"Hey, you know, 'slave' has a different connotation…" Basara said, and then the light on the symbol begins blinking. "U-Um…"

"Be quiet, Basara!" Mio said.

"Uh, well," Basara showed what was going on the symbol on his hand. "This looks like it's about to disappear?"

Maria gasped and turning back to Mio.

"Oh, no, Mio-sama, hurry up and kiss it. Kiss it now!"

"B-But…" Mio muttered while her cheeks are red.

"It can be released on the next full moon!" Maria said.

"The next! But…" Mio blushed some more.

The symbol on Basara's hand then vanishes.

"It disappeared." Basara said.

Maria was shocking and then falls on the floor on her knees. Mio sighed in refill until… Mio blinked and her cheeks blush a glowing pink collar with a heart on the center appeared on her neck.

"Wh-What's this?" Mio asked, her body was shacking and fallen on the floor on her but and is still shacking. "No."

"H-Hey, are you all right?" Basara walks towards Mio and place his hand on her shoulder.

"Ah!" Mio flinch when she was touch and her head fallen forward on the ground.

"Wh-What is it?" Basara asked.

"Just what the heck is going on?" Kivat asked.

"Ahh, the curse is already taking effect!" Maria said.

"Curse?" Basara and Kivat repeated.

"Ah…" Maria covered her mouth, Basara grab's Maria shoulders and gave her a dark look.

"Could you explain it to us?" Basara asked, Maria nervously laugh.

Mio was panting on the ground.

"The main purpose of a Master-Servant pact is to maintain the subordinate's loyalty." Maria explained, before bending her knees. "So when the subordinate takes rebellious or traitorous actions, the curse activates. Most likely, since Mio-sama refused the kiss of loyalty…"

"This is her curse?" Basara asked Maria placed her hands on her cheeks.

"Despite my appearances, I am a succubus." Maria said.

"Succubus?" Basara and Kivat said in the same time, they both took a step back.

"You mean the lust devils!?" Kivat asked.

"That do things to people in their dreams?! You?" Basara pointed his finger at her while blushing.

"It's slightly different, though." Maria stated. "I used my own magic in the pact, so Mio-sama is suffering a succubus's curse, in other words, powerful aphrodisiac effects… how regrettable."

"You idiot!" Basara exclaimed as his face was completely red.

"You should have told us that before!" Kivat said, Mio sat back up and is still shacking.

"J-Just, hurry… hurry up and save me." Mio requested.

"Can't you do anything?" Basara asked.

"Rest assured." Maria raised her finger. "The curse is alleviated when the master makes the servant submit."

"S-Submit? How?" Basara asked.

"It's simple." Maria lowered her hand. "Please touch Mio-sama."

"Huh?" Basara step back.

"Right now the aphrodisiac effects of the curse are making Mio-sama's senses hypersensitive." Maria informed. "She's never experienced pleasure like this before, so if you touch her for a while," Maria walks behind Mio. "She should obediently swear her loyalty to you by choice."

"H-Hey, Maria, what are you saying-"

"Please bear with it a little longer, Mio-sama." Maria interrupted her master. "I'll have Basara-san relieve you soon."

"It's definitely not the case that I want to watch your face as you fall from pleasure, Mio-sama." Maria stated with a sly look on her face.

"Now Basara-san!" Maria said. "Please touch Mio-sama's embarrassing places and relieve her."

"I can touch her anywhere, right?" Basara asked.

"You can, however, the longer you take, the more her mind and body will suffer…" Maria told him. "Mio-sama will ascend to heaven in both senses of the phrase!"

"Do devils even go to Heaven?" Basara asked.

"Well, if you personally prefer to tease her bit-by-bit, then that works, too." Maria said before making a sly face. "I prefer that, myself."

"Fine, already!" Basara ruffled his hair, and then walk towards them.

"N-No! S-Stay back! Jerk!" Mio demanded. "If you do anything strange, I'll kill you a hundred times-" Mio was about to finish before flinching.

"It's unfortunate, but give up." Basara said while looking a little red. "I'll finish this as quickly as possible."

Basara then slowly for Mio's arms while in the same time his heart was beating like a drum, when he garbs Mio's arms…

"Ahhhh!" Mio whaled out.

"H-Hey…" Basara then looks towards Maria.

"Basara-san! This is for Mio-sama's benefit!" Maria told him. "It's for Mio-sama's benefit!"

"I know that!" Basara said and then place his hands on her abdomen and begun to pushed pressure, and Mio was moaning in pleasure.

The screen changes to outside of the house.

"No!" Mio yelled.

"O-O-Oh, my…" Kivat muttered while looking a little red and his wings on his mouth.

"It would seem that's it." Maria stated. "That's Mio-sama's weak spot."

Basara blinked, he then gulped as he slowing reach for Mio's add sets.

' _N-No… wh-what do I do?'_ Mio thought. _'At this rate… Onii-chan! Onii-chan! Onii-chan!'_

* * *

(Later)

Mio was laying down on the couch with a blanket on her and was panting.

Basara had his hand on his face, Kivat is on his shoulder patting him on the back, and Maria was mopping up some liquid substance on the floor with a towel.

"Nine times? That's our Mio-sama." Maria said. "She held out longer than expected."

"By the way, Maria." Basara looks at Maria.

"Hai?"

"Why didn't you mention the curse from the start?" Basara asked.

"As insurance in order to make sure you wouldn't change your mind." Maria answered. "I'm sorry."

"I see." Basara sighed.

"Huh? You're not mad?" Maria asked.

"It's not my role to be." Basara told her.

"Yap, I wish you luck." Kivat said.

Mio with a dark look then grips on Maria's head. Maria eyes turned white and shacking in fear.

"Maria, we need to talk." Mio then opens the door and drags the little succubus out of the living room.

"Mio-sama, my head!" Maria begs for mercy to her master. "That hurts my head! Don't forget I'm still recovering! I didn't mean to do it! That hurts! That hurts, Mio-sama! You're splitting me!"

* * *

(Next day)

It was now the afternoon, the Toujou/Naruse residents were sited on the dinner table.

"So what's up what do you want to know?" Basara asked.

"Well I want to know." Mio said. "Just what are the Fangire and just who on earth is Kiva?"

"Well Mio-sama," Maria said. "The Fangire are said to be a type a vampire who feed of the Life Energy of humans to survive. It was said that Life Energy is what they need to maintain their souls or so the legends say. Not only that they can disguise themselves in human form to hide within with humans so they can secretly feed. It was also said they can live at least three times longer than humans. Also even if a Fangire's body is destroyed their souls will remain and will take them some time for them to reformed their body's."

"That's correct," Kivat flow and landed on the table. "They only way to stop them by reforming themselves is by destroying or sealing their souls."

"Okay I got all that." Mio nodded. "But what about Kiva?"

"Well there is a story about that," Maria said. "A long time ago, the leaders of Fangire made decision to conquer the human race. But it was said the one fight against that decision, I think he was known as Kivat-bat who lend his power to a human which has given birth to the warrior known as Kiva."

"That is correct," Kivat said. "I should know, after all I am his son."

Both girls were surprised at this.

"Wait you're the son of that Kivat?" Maria asked, and, why didn't she realized that after all they both have the same name.

"That's correct; my full name is Kivat-bat the 3rd." Kivat bowed. "Before my father vanished he told me to find a partner that I'll need to fight against the Fangire, and sometime later I met Basara."

"Really," Mio said. "So how did you two met?"

Basara and Kivat blinked.

"Well…" Basara wasn't sure how to answer, but then he started to hear a violin playing in his head. "A Fangire appeared."

"What?" Mio said. "How are you sure?"

"We'll explain later." Basara stand up and rushed to the door. "Let's go Kivat!"

"Right behind you!" Kivat followed him.

Mio and Maria watch Basara leaves on his bike.

"Should we fellow them?" Mio asked.

"No I think we should let Basara-san and Kivat-san, handle this." Maria shook her head.

* * *

(In town)

At the ducks is a Fangire with a head octopus head with red tentacles leading from the head to the back and the chest with suction cups for eyes.

It was feeding off some humans Life Energy leaving them in a glass like state.

When the Octopus Fangire was done it was about walk away until it shot. It looks to the attacker.

It was a young girl in wearing a red dress with long sleeves and a black vest. She has brown hair tied in pony-tail and sky blue eyes. Her weapon looks like pistol sized crossbow.

 **"Who are you!?"** The Octopus Fangire demanded.

"God has erred." She said. "The mistake of letting someone like you exists. I will rectify it." She then pointed her weapon at the Fangire.

The Octopus Fangire charges at her.

The Fangire grabs her by the neck and throws her. She then recovers and folding cross part of her weapon and insert a clip on the bottom of the barrel. She pulled on the trigger and fired out a metal whip and attacks the Fangire. The Octopus Fangire stumbled back and then runs up to her, and then slams her with the sidearm and making her fly to wall and knocking her out.

The Octopus Fangire then summons glass shard like fangs and was about to feed the fangs on herneck, until the Fangire heard a load engine sound.

She turned and saw Basara riding towards the Fangire.

Basara jumps from his bike and did a flying kick at the Fangire which cause it to stumble back.

"Kivat!" Basara called out when he raised his hand.

"Yosha! Kivatte ikuze!" Kivat announced before Basara caught him, and then let him bite him on his hand.

" **GABUU!"**

Basara's belt appeared on his waist and thrust Kivat forward.

"Henshin!" Basara then insert Kivat on his belt and then charges as he transformed into Kiva

Kiva then jumps forward and landing a punch at the Octopus Fangire and caused it to stumble back. The Fangire soon recovered and charges at Kiva.

The girl woke up and then saw Kiva and the Fangire fighting each other.

"Kiva?" The girl said.

The Octopus Fangire want for a punch but Kiva dodges and counter punches and did a powerful uppercut which sends the Fangire flying a good feet.

Kiva then pulled out his Wake Up Fuestle and insert it into Kivat's mouth.

" **WAKE UP!"**

The sky then begin to turn night, the moon turn from full into a crescent moon, as it was changing Kiva rises his right leg into the air and Kivat was flying around the leg freeing the red wings.

As the Fangire get back up, Kiva then jumps into the air and aimed a flying side kick at it, causing the moving back from the force and then slams into a wall then Kiva's symbol on the wall. Kiva jumps back and landed on the ground.

The Octopus Fangire then crystallized and then shattered and its soul was flying away.

Now that Fangire was defeated Kiva was beginning to leave. But the girl that she saved changes her weapon into its crossbow mode and aimed at Kiva.

"Stop right there." She fired bolts at Kiva but he blocks it with his forearm.

Kiva then got on his bike and drove away fast.

* * *

On top of building nearby is a man in a formal costume of black suit, white shirt with bow-tie as well as black boots. He also wears white mask with ornaments on it covering his face. He has black hair, white skin and pointy ears.

"So this is the legendary Kiva…" He said.

"Indeed it is." A voice said.

The mask man turned around and saw two hooded figure's behind him.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Relax we mean no harm." One of them raised a hand. "We're just we're just we're to talk and to meet with Zolgear."

"Oh, tell me something why should I do that?" The masked man asked

"We can make an offer he couldn't resist, not only will he have the powers of The Future Demon Lord; Mio Naruse, but the power of Kiva himself."

"Hmm," The masked man is in a thinking position. "Very well then, I'll see what I can do, but for now follow me." He then summons a magic circle he steps through, the robe figures soon followed.

* * *

(A week later)

Basara, Mio, and Maria were walking to Basara's and Mio's high school.

Basara is wearing a black outer shirt unbutton, with a white under shirt and the sleeves rolled reaching to his elbows, with matching pants, and wearing black shoes.

Mio is wearing a white shirt with an orange ribbon, and black skirt, also wearing black high socks and black shoes.

There reach to a path leading to their school.

"Now then, I'll be on standby nearby." Maria informed them.

"Thanks." Mio said.

"You'll be escorted away if you loiter around." Basara said, Maria giggled and raised her hand.

"Don't worry, I'll be perfectly fine!" Maria assured before pulling something out of her bag which is a license.

"A license?" Basara said.

"A fake license!" Maria corrected him. "It would be one thing if I were underage, but now I can wander as much as I want, even on weekdays mornings."

"Oh, I see…" Basara said.

"Have a good day." Maria waved at them as they headed up the path.

' _An adult with her appearance?'_ Basara thought. _'Won't they notice the fake license?'_

"Summer break just ended," Mio said. "So you didn't have to go out your way to transfer to our school."

"My father already finished the paperwork." Basara told her. "Apparently he knows someone here at this school."

"Jin-san does? Who?" Mio asked.

"Well I don't know either." Basara said.

In the shoe locker in the school Mio was putting her outdoor shoes in the locker.

"The faculty room's that way." Mio pointed to where Basara needed to go.

"All right." Basara said, Mio was walking a few feet, she stop and turned to him.

"Listen; don't cling to me at school." Mio warned.

"I don't want others finding out we live together either." Basara said, Mio then continued her walk.

Basara was then remembering what Maria told him the other day.

" _The Master-Servant testament is predicated on mutual trust. Even if one displays insubordination, so long as it's motivated out of concern for the Master, the curse will not activate. The curse activates when the Servant takes action with the intent of betraying the Master."_

Basara sighed and then scratches his cheek.

"Trust, huh?"

* * *

(In classroom)

Basara had finished writing his name on the chock board and faced his classmates, he then saw Mio in the classroom. Mio flinch and look towards the window, which cause to sigh.

"Umm, I'm Toujou Basara." Basara said. "My name's a bit over the top, but I'm an average guy. I hope we can get along."

"That empty seat over there will be yours." His teacher pointed at a desk.

"Hai." Basara then noticed a girl with a slim yet endowed build. She sports a light blue with a white, neck length hair that has a braid placed on her right side of her face and a longer portion of hair placed on her left. She also has a strand of hair that is slightly raised but goes downwards located on the top of her head. She also has yellow eyes and long eyelashes. She is also wearing a white hairband.

"Oh, and Nonaka, since you're the class representative, could you show Toujou around?"

"Hai." She stood up.

Basara then heard the school ball rang.

"Everyone, line up in the hall. We're going to the gymnasium."

The teacher then headed outside in the hallway, with a few female students.

' _Line up?'_ Basara thought.

"Basara." He turned to see who that was it is his class rep.

"You're the class rep, right?" Basara asked. "What should I-" Suddenly Nonaka hugs him. "Huh!?"

Basara slightly blushed on what she was doing; everyone in the classroom was surprised at this, even Mio who was starting to blush.

"Wh-What are you two doing!?" Mio demanded.

"W-Wait!" Basara said. "Hey, can you back off me a bit?"

"Basara, have you really forgotten me?" She asked.

"Huh?" Basara got a good look on her face, he then remembers a younger version of her.

"Are you… Yuki?" Basara asked.

"Yes, Basara, it's been a while…" Yuki nodded.

"Would you let go of him already?!" Mio pushed them off each other. "H-Hugging him of sudden… is there something wrong with you?"

"Not really." Yuki said. "This is normal for us."

"Huh?" Mio then turned to Basara. "H-Hey, Basara, what does she mean?"

"It's none of your business, Naruse-san." Yuki stated.

"I-It is my business!" Mio turned to Yuki. "I'm living with him now!"

Basara faced turn a little red that she announced that in their classroom, and everyone in the room was surprised by this to.

One young with spiking up dark green hair, was sleeping in class with a book on his face, he removed the book revealing his deep purple eyes. He then made an amusing smile.

* * *

 **To Be Continued…**

 **And there you have it I hope you like it. Review to tell me what you think about of the story.**


	3. Testament 3: Fighting In My New Path

**I don't own Kamen Rider Kiva and Shinmai Maou no Testament, those belong to their creators. I'm doing this for fun not profit.**

 **The Testament of Kiva**

 **Testament 3: Fighting In My New Path**

It was now after class. Basara was on his desk ignoring the hate and death glares from his male classmates.

' _Is it even possible to be this isolated on my first day after transferring?'_ Basara thought.

Mio was walking in the classroom and talking with two of her friends.

"Huh? Seriously, with those looks?"

"Yes, apparently." Mio nodded.

"That would creep a person out."

"Then…"

"Oh, Mio." Basara got her attention.

"What?" Mio asked.

"Well, what should we do about lunch?" Basara asked.

Mio's friends then started whispering to each other.

"You can buy something from the store right?" Mio said before walking away. "Why not eat with your rediscovered childhood friend?"

Her friends then followed Mio. Basara sighed.

"Well…" Basara stands up.

"What a disaster, transfer." Basara look and saw the guy who was sleeping in class.

"I'm Yahiro Takigawa. Nice to meet you." Yashiro greeted Basara.

* * *

Basara and his new friend Yahiro were at the entrance leading to the roof but the signed said 'Entry Forbidden'. But Takigawa was picking on the lock.

"This comes off easily." Yahiro said.

"Is it all right?" Basara asked.

"I'm the only one in the academy who knows about this." Yahiro told him.

Now on the roof the two young men were eating their lunches on the school roof.

"I understand how you feel. I moved into this area last year myself." Yahiro said.

"The way the guys in class are looking at me isn't normal." Basara said.

"Nah, you made enemies of the entire school, not just our class." Yahiro informed.

"Huh?" Basara said.

"Mio-hime and Yuki-hime, they're the twin idols of our school, so you're in a king's position after tripping flags for both of them." Yahiro said.

"Hime?" Basara blinked. "That's what they're called?"

"The envy of a man runs deeper than a woman's surprisingly." Yahiro stated.

"So, have there been problems before?" Basara asked.

"Nope." Yahiro answered. "If anyone tried to get a step ahead, the rest of their fans wouldn't stay quite."

"So they're all keeping their eyes on each other?" Basara asked.

"Exactly." Yahiro nodded.

' _I guess the people after Mio couldn't infiltrate the school and make any bold moves.'_ Basara thought.

"So isn't it bad for you to be associating with me?" Basara asked.

"Don't worry about it." Yahiro told him. "If it comes down to it, I'll offer you up and run."

"Such a dependable classmate." Basara said. Yahiro stands up.

"It's pretty incredible that you've already set flags with two pretty girls." Yahiro said. "It seems like fun to hang out with people who have that kind of luck, or other such unseen powers."

"You're overestimating me." Basara smirked and looks up in the sky.

* * *

 **(Cue Break the Chain)**

 **(Instrumental) As the song was playing, in the main room of Castle Doran Mio was sleeping on white bed wearing red dress while rose petals fall on her, then changes to Kiva walking through the hallways of Castle Doran. Then the scene changes Kiva picking up Mio in bridal carry. The tone changes then Kiva turns face to face at the screen. Then Kiva was flying upside down with his right leg armor open.**

 **(Baku Baku beatin' heart! Kattobashite killin' it now!) Kiva on his motorcycle begins driving it fast on the street.**

 **(Baki Baki beatin' heart! Kimi koso one and only) Then changes to Kiva sitting on throne in Castle Doran, The Arm Monsters in their human forms and Mio, Maria, and Yuki walking towards him. Changes back to Kiva flying upside down again.**

 **(Kimi ga sekai ni sonzai shiteru, imi wo shiritakunai? {Baku baku beatin' heart!}) Maria and Yuki were in the kitchen papering for dinner, while Basara and Mio were setting the table, Kivat is seen flying in the screen singing.**

 **(Baki Baki beatin' heart!) Basara, Mio, and Yuki are seated in their classroom, then changes Yahiro eating with Basara on the roof, while in that time eight Kivat's were singing on the top and bottom of the screen.**

 **{Instrumental} (Soko ni kakurete temo! Nani mo hajimannai) Mio then remembers Zolgear killing her parents, and then changes to Basara with chains crawling under his skin, and then changes to Lars, Zest, Valga, and Zolgear together on a stair case. The scene changes to Basara as the chains speared out of him and restraining him.**

 **(Tozasareteta DOA wo sono de kowase) Kiva was walking in a dark room, and then Kiva watches shattered stain glass was reforming making a window that shines on him beneath him is the shadow of the mirror. Then change back to Basara freeing himself from the chains.**

 **(Me ni mienu fuan wo kazote tomaranaide) Basara held Kivat on his hand and let him bite him and then inserts him into his belt, and then changes into Kiva.**

 **(Unmei no RUURU yabutteku) A child Basara was on his knees in a carter as was Brynhildr stab on the ground next to him.**

 **(Me ni mienai tsunagari shinite ugoki dasou) Kiva on the throne of Castle Doran and near it is the Arm Monsters in human form, and then showed Mio hugging on the back of his neck, Yuki was hugging him on his arm, and Maria hugging on his leg.**

 **(You got to change! Breakin' the chain! Tobashiteke ashita e) Kiva was readying his fist and shattered the stain window in pieces again, Kiva changes back to Basara.**

 **(Don't be afraid! Walk in the stage, just GO! {Instrumental}) Kivat was flying near Kiva's raised right leg and the armor opens and freed the red wings. Kiva was now showed on top of Castle Doran and then jumps high in the air.**

 **(Baku Baku Beatin' heart! Kimi koso one and only) Kivat fly's through the screen followed by Kiva doing his signature attack. Then changes into title of the story with Kiva's symbol.**

* * *

School was now over. Basara and Mio were walking together while Mio had an annoyed face.

"Why are you following me?" Mio asked.

"Well, I'm just trying to go home like normal." Basara said.

"Hey, Mio-sama!" Maria waved both her arms.

"Well done on your hard work." Maria bowed. Mio ignored her by walking passed her.

"Isn't that phrasing a bit off?" Basara asked. Maria grabs his wrist.

"Basara-san, Basara-san…" Maria then whispers on his ear. "She seems as though she's in a really foul mood."

"Well, a lot happened…" Basara said. Maria blinked and made a sly smile.

"Oh, that's no good. You have to use protection." Maria informed. Basara's face flinches and slightly blushed.

"Hey!" Basara then looks and saw Mio a little mad. Basara sighed and then walks to her.

"What?" Mio avoided eye contact but still eyed him.

"Look about Yuki…" Basara scratches his cheek.

"Basara." They turned and saw Yuki behind them.

"Y-Yuki?"

"I have something important to discuss, alone." Yuki said.

* * *

(At a shopping district)

Basara and Yuki were sited beside each other on a table in a coffee shop, with some ice coffee.

"Hey, Yuki, we don't need to sit next to each other, do we?" Basara asked.

"No," Yuki told him. "I don't want other people hearing us."

Yuki and pressed herself on Basara's side.

"I-I see." Basara slightly blushed. Yuki moved away.

"Thank you for coming." Yuki said.

"It's been five years, huh?" Basara said. "You've changed."

"So have you." Yuki stated. "Before, you'd squeeze me back when I hugged you."

"Did I?" Basara question while looking a little nervous. Unknown to them is that Mio and Maria is watching them.

"You often used it as a chance to touch my butt." Yuki reminded causing Basara to blush.

"D-Did I?" Basara grabs his drink and drink it. Yuki smiled and turned serious.

"Basara."

"Hmm?" Basara looks back at Yuki.

"Don't involve yourself with Mio Naruse any further." Yuki requested.

"She's a mid S-rank surveillance target, right?" Basara asked.

"You knew?" Yuki asked.

"So you're the one, huh?" Basara said. "The one the village assigned to observe her. I've heard the gist about it from my dad."

"Then why did you and Jin-san get caught up in this?" Yuki asked.

* * *

(Meanwhile with Mio and Maria)

"I never imagined one of Mio-sama's classmates is a member of the hero clan." Maria asked.

"I've…been a fool." Mio sighed.

"You couldn't help it." Maria told her. "If it were easy to notice them, they wouldn't have chosen to keep watch on you."

"That's not what I mean." Mio shook her head. "I should have known the moment I learned she was one of Basara's childhood friends. Yet I declared that we were living together in front of the whole class…now the two of them are off on some lover's rendezvous or something…"

"Well, there's nothing to worry about if they don't come after us." Maria said. "We don't have enough energy to spare on making enemies out of the hero clan, too."

' _But that's not what I'm worried about. I…'_ Mio thought before her servant pact seal appeared on her neck and starting to feel the effects but try's her best of hide it.

Maria seems notice something is off with her master.

"Mio-sama?"

' _No! I'm not peeking! I'm concerned about Basara's safety!'_ Mio thought to herself.

"What's wrong?" Maria asked.

"Nothing." Mio shook her head.

' _I-I can't believe this would be something to activate the curse.'_ Mio thought before looking back to Basara and Yuki.

"Mio's parents were murdered by those plotting against her, and now they're after her life, as well." Basara said. "She's innocent. She was just living her life as a normal girl."

Yuki slightly gasped.

"That's why I've decided to protect her." Basara said with strong resolve.

"But…" Yuki started.

"Yeah, I don't have the power I used to…but I won't need to relay on it." Basara made a fist. "If the hero clan can't protect her…if they can't fight for her…Then it must be my role to do so."

"Basara…" Yuki mutters. Then they heard some noises.

"P-Pardon me!" Mio said when she and Maria quickly exits the building.

"M-Ma'am! Your change!" A waitress said.

* * *

(Outside)

Mio was walking down the street, and Maria quickly follows her.

"Mio-sama! Please wait!" Maria called out. Mio stops walking, and Maria soon stop has while and is catching her breath.

"What do I do, Maria?" Mio asked her demon servant.

"Pardon?" Maria said.

"He's going so far for me…" Mio said while shaking before facing Maria with tears forming on the edges of her eyes. "How am I supposed to face Basara from now on?"

"Isn't this a good thing?" Maria stated. "Now we know that Basara-san is a genuinely good person."

"But…" Mio let out.

"It just means it's all right for you to open your heart and have faith in him." Maria said.

"Th-That's all?" Mio asked.

"Other than that, well," Maria begins to think of an idea. "If you'd like to do something for Basara-san, then I think you should do it."

As Mio and Maria were talking, a young man with a baseball hat and wearing a trench coat was spying on.

"So that's Mio Naruse, the so called successor of the Demon Lord?" He said looking at Mio. "Hmm, not that impressive but…she's a fine looking girl. I do wonder what she tastes like." He licked his lips and soon stained glass markings appear on his face indicating he is a Fangire.

"No I shouldn't." He said as his markings disperse. "It's not a good idea in broad day light, especially with that Kiva nearby. Oh well maybe next time, I guess for now I look somewhere else, there's pliantly of other fish in this sea." He soon leaves the area for a different meal.

* * *

(Back with Basara and Yuki)

"I understand your concern, Yuki. I couldn't finish bearing everything five years ago." Basara said.

"That's not it. That wasn't your fault. You were…" Yuki said.

"But what I've done won't change." Basara stated. "But I have no intention of running away from it, one day I will face my past and accept what I've done, that will be my atonement."

"That's not true at all. No matter what anyone else may say, you're the one who saved us." Yuki told him while griping the hem of her skirt.

"Thanks. But Mio… she's like me." Basara told her, which made Yuki a little surprised. "She's also trying to face her past and live as best she can. She's trying to fight. Which is all the more reason I want to protect her."

* * *

(Evening)

Basara and Yuki are done talking. Basara decided on getting a cake to tell Mio his sorry.

Basara exits the cake shop with a bag in hand.

"I hope she at least cheers up…" Basara said before looking at Yuki. "Hmm? What's wrong?"

Yuki shook her head.

"That's not good enough. I can't imagine you alone will be able to defeat the demons after Mio Naruse." Yuki said.

"They're after the power lurking within her. I have no intention of losing." Basara said.

"But…" Yuki started.

"Anyway, I don't intend on involving you or the village in our fight." Basara said before walking away.

"That's impossible." Yuki said before a green aura surrounds her. Basara turns around and saw silver gauntlet's that reaches under her shoulders appear on Yuki's arms as well as a blue katana sword.

Yuki grabs the handle and turns around while drawing her sword and slashes a demon.

"Yuki…" Basara let out as Yuki sheaths her sword.

"Low-level stray demons." Yuki said as her gauntlets and sword disappear.

"They're being drawn by Mio Naruse's power as the Demon Lord and growing in numbers." Yuki told him. "If her existence starts causing danger to her surroundings, then she'll be upgraded to an elimination target. Once that happens, I won't be able to show mercy. Even if that means you end up resenting me, Basara." She finishes without any hesitation in her voice, leaving Basara a little speechless as she leaves the area.

* * *

(Later)

Basara was walking home and what Yuki said was still in his head.

Kivat flew onto his shoulder.

"That friend of yours is exactly how you told me she was, Basara." Kivat said. "Not only is she skilled in battle but strong in spirit as well."

"Yeah, Yuki is always like that." Basara said and remembers what he said to Yuki.

" _Yeah, I don't have the power I used to…_ _but I don't need to relay on it. What I've done won't change. But I have no intention of running away from it, one day I will face my past and accept what I've done, that will be my atonement."_

' _Will I be able to face it…?'_ Basara thought before looking at his hand. _'With my powers as Kiva? Or with…'_

Basara then heard a violin playing in his head, saying there's a Fangire attack. He soon runs to where it's at with Kivat following.

* * *

(The Fangire's location, in a park)

A young woman was running away when someone spook her. She stops and looks.

"Thank goodness, I lost him." She said before turning back forward and saw the trench coat Fangire in front of her. She tries to scream but he covered her mouth, she tries to break free but no anvil.

"Don't bother struggling, my dear. Or just do keep doing I don't care either way, for now let me enjoy my meal." He said before he summons his fangs and it stabs onto her neck making her pass out.

Before he drained her life, Basara rams him with his shoulder, sending the Fangire to the ground, same with his victim but Basara caught her let her down gently.

"You…!" The Fangire growled as he got back up. "You made a very big mistake!"

He soon transformed into the Moth Fangire and charges at Basara who dodges it with a shoulder roll.

"Kivat!" Basara called out.

"Say no more! Kivatte ikuze!" Kivat announce before Basara caught him and let him bite him.

 **"GABUU!"**

Basara's belt appeared on his waist.

"Henshin!" Basara insert Kivat onto the belt and transformed into Kiva and enters his combat pose.

The Moth Fangire charges and was about to punch Kiva but he blocks his arm and counter punches the Fangire pushing it back a little.

The Moth Fangire quickly recovers and kicks Kiva in the chest sending him to the ground.

Kiva soon jumps back up. The Moth Fangire soon break some of his glass armor which made sword, the Fangire grabs and about slash Kiva but he blocks and grabs hold of his and Kiva was about to punch him but the Moth Fangire blocks that as well.

The Moth Fangire soon pushed Kiva back and slashes him a few times in chest which sends Kiva flying to the ground but soon recovered.

"Basara we need the Saber for this one." Kivat said.

Kiva nodded before pulling a blue wolf shape Fuestle he was about to insert it into Kivat's mouth…

An energy slash come in between Kiva and Moth Fangire. They looked and Kiva's eyes widen behind his mask that it was Yuki wearing a blue tight shirt with a blue cape, white skirt, and have full armor gauntlets on her arms and legs.

"So you two are the unidentified creatures that have been showing up in this city recently." Yuki said before charging at…The Fangire.

The two of them were about equally match in their sword fight. Yuki then found an opening and slashes the Fangire sending it to the ground.

The Moth Fangire got up on its knees and fired energy shots the ground near Yuki's feet making smoke.

When it cleared the Fangire was now gone.

"It got away." Yuki said before turning her attention to Kiva. "But I won't make the same mistake with you."

Yuki charges at Kiva doing a vertical slash at him, but Kiva dodges. Yuki continued attack Kiva; he tries his best to keep up dodging her attacks.

Yuki was about was going for a horizontal slash on him, but Kiva blocks it and grabs hold of her arm, and was about to punch her…but he stops.

Yuki blinked on why he hesitated.

Kiva soon pushes her away to the ground. His bike soon drives to near to Kiva and he soon got on it and drives away. By the time Yuki got back up Kiva was gone.

* * *

(Naruse and Toujou house)

"And that's what happen." Basara said after telling Mio and Maria what happened today.

"I see. I understand the situation." Maria said.

"But still I can't believe she attack you like that." Mio said.

"Well she didn't know it was me as Kiva." Basara said. "But I should have figured the village had their eyes on me for some time. Well let's not worry about lets figure out something for dinner-." Basara stood up.

"However," Maria got his attention. "If you're out this late on a lovers rendezvous, then it's a slight cause for concern."

"I just told you didn't I?" Basara asked. "It wasn't a rendezvous."

"We thought you might be working together with her." Maria told him. "Right, Mio-sama?"

"Huh?" Mio blinked before her cheeks turned a little red. "Yes, we did…"

"Eh?" Basara let out.

"Of course, we have faith in you." Maria told him. "We trust you. We do. It's just, as those who are going to be fighting together from now on; we'd like to deepen our bond of trust. That's all, right Mio-sama?"

"R-Right, exactly." Mio said.

"They do have a point Basara." Kivat whispered to his ear.

"Just whose side are you on?" Basara quietly asked.

"Don't you agree, Basara-san, Kivat-san?" Maria asked.

"Well, that's true." Basara mutters.

"You do have point." Kivat mutters.

"I knew you'd say so!" Maria said being really happy, before going up to Basara. "That's our Basara-san!"

Basara then tiredly sits on a chair.

"So? What do you want me to do?" Basara asked.

Maria chuckles a little sinisterly.

* * *

(In the bathroom)

A blushing Basara was wearing a towel, with Mio and Maria wearing nothing but towels.

"Wait, how did this happen?" Basara asked.

"Spending time naked together is the perfect way to build trust, isn't it?" Maria asked.

"She does have a point Basara." Kivat said while enjoying a bath in his soap boat.

"But that's between two guys!" Basara stated.

"No, no," Maria waved her finger, while Mio looks a little nervous. "If you're both sharing in the embarrassment, then your unity will grow whether you like it or not!"

"What do you mean?" Basara asked.

"Now then," Maria comes towards Basara's ear. "Mio-sama, shall we wash Basara-san's back?"

"No, that's fine. I can do it myself-!" Basara started before Maria stomps her foot.

"No!" Maria said before hugging herself. "Allow yourself to be vulnerable by exposing your back to us is how you'll actually be able to build trust!" She said before stopping, making Basara sighed.

"Kivat can't you help me here?" Basara asked.

"No, no," Kivat waved his wing before putting a towel on his head. "This is your problem Basara. I'll just sit here and enjoy the bath."

"Now, Mio-sama!" Maria told her master.

"Y-Yeah… I get it." Mio said being a little shy.

' _She must have said the same things in order to convince Mio.'_ Basara thought as he connects the dots.

Mio walks in front of Basara's back.

' _I'm not going to lose to the likes of Yuki Nonaka.'_ Mio swore while squeezing out some soap out of a sponge, on her addsets.

"I-I'm starting now." Mio told him before noticing the scars on his back and some parts of his body.

"What's wrong?" Basara asked.

"Huh? N-No," Mio shook her head before rubs his back with sponge. "It's nothing."

Maria then coughs to remind Mio on what to do.

' _I-I know!'_ Mio said inside her head, before removing her towel and pressed herself on his back.

"H-Hey?" Basara let out as his cheeks turn red.

"D-Don't move!" Mio told him. "Please, stay still. If you move, I'll kill you a hundred times over."

Mio then begins to rub herself on his back. Basara tries his best to ignore the feeling of her addsets.

' _This is so embarrassing.'_ Mio thought. _'But why? Basara…'_

Mio continued to rubs herself on his back.

"Th-That's enough." Basara told her. "W-We haven't eaten yet, either. I even got a cake. So we should…"

"I thought this might happen!" Maria said before opening the door with the cake in hand. "So I brought it!"

"Huh?!" Basara gawked.

Maria then offered the cake to Basara.

"Now, go ahead, Basara-san." Maria said. "Say aw."

"W-Wait! What are we doing eating cake in the bath? That's too outrageous!" Basara stated before grabbing Maria's arm making the cake fall on his arm and towards the floor.

"Eating a cake in the bath is going too far." Basara said. "Let's wash each other off, and then…"

"You mustn't!" Maria interrupted him. "You bought this cake for us. I'll enjoy it." She said before moving near his cake frosted arm.

"E-Enjoy it?" Basara let out as Maria lick his arm, making him gasp in surprised.

"It would be rude to the cake if I didn't at least eat the portion that didn't fall." Maria said before licking her lips.

Basara is slightly blushing while twitching.

"This was well made." Maria said. "Would you like some, too, Mio-sama?"

"Hey, Mio!" Basara looks towards his step sister, seeing the looks on her face well the master and servant pack was on her neck. "Not you, too?"

"Huh?" Mio let out before feeling the effects of the pack.

Mio now joined Maria on licking the frosting off of Basara's arm.

"Onii-chan…" Mio said.

"You two." Basara mutters with his eyes darken, before a green aura surrounds his body. "All right, if that's how you want it, then I don't care what happens anymore."

"Oh dear, this doesn't look good!" Kivat said before flying out of his boat. "I think this is my queue to go!" Kivat soon leaves the three of them alone.

Basara then brought Mio to the floor restraining her arm.

"No! Basara! Onii-chan! No!" Mio tries to snap him out of it.

Then he did the same with Maria with his other arm.

"B-Basara-san, c-calm down!" Maria also tries to snap him out of it, but no anvil.

Basara chuckles sinisterly with the cake in hand, as everything turned white.

* * *

(Later)

Basara was sleeping with some tissue in his nose, before opening his eyes.

"Huh? Was that all a dream?" Basara mutters.

"No, Basara-san, it was all real. Partway at least." Basara looks and saw Maria lying with him ruffling his hair.

"When you suddenly stood up, you shot out an incredible nosebleed, and fell over." Maria told him of what happen.

"Oh, yeah. That time…" Basara mutters.

"Umm, by the way, Basara-san." Maria said.

"Hmm?"

"Would you mind removing your hand from my butt soon?" Maria told him. Basara looks and saw where his hand is and she was right.

Basara immediately got off the bed to the floor.

"S-Sorry!" Basara said.

"No, I'm the one who snuck into your bed after all." Maria told him. "However, for you to subconsciously reach your hand into a woman's underwear while you sleep…I'm surprised to see you're so forward."

"She does have a point Basara." Kivat said as he fly's on Basara's shoulder. "Even if you were asleep that's wasn't very gentleman of you."

Basara was a little shacking feeling a little ashamed.

"But well, I suppose when you're able to have dreams like that…"

"Dream?!" Basara looks up to Maria before the tissue of his nose pops out. "You didn't use your succubus magic to make me-?!"

"I only peeked in on it." Maria stated. "The dream you saw was all your own."

"My own?" Basara said.

"My, my, I'm surprised you'd dream of such things…perhaps you might have a talent for being a sadistic brute."

Basara had annoyed face before looking around the room.

"That reminds me, where's Mio?" Basara asked.

"She was taking care of you, but its late now, so I had her go rest up." Maria told him.

"I see. Then maybe this is prefect." Basara said.

"Hmm?" Maria hummed.

"Maria, there's something I want to talk to you about." Basara requested.

"Yes?" Maria said.

* * *

(Somewhere else)

The masked man named Lars had brought the two hooded men to a place to meet with Zolgear.

They have waited for some time when they felt someone's presence.

"Are you going to come out?" One of them asked.

"Impressive that you sense my presence," A woman's voice said. "You two don't appear to be ordinary people."

She then comes out. She is a tall beautiful young woman with short white hair, tanned skin, and golden green eyes. She is wearing a battle attire consists of a revealing middle chest and tight black dress, with black gold shoulder plates and white stockings. She also had what looks like black and yellow a rabbits shape ears on top of her head.

"Who are you?" He asked. "We asked to meet with Zolgear not his hand maiden."

Her eye's twitch when he called her hand maiden, but soon got back on track.

"My name is Zest, and I served as Zolgear-sama's aide." Zest answered.

"His aide?" The other guy scoffed. "Zolgear must be really cowardly if he's not willing to face us in person."

"I'll have you know that Zolgear-sama has other important matters to attend and doesn't have enough to meet with you." Zest explained. "And now Lars told me you know some things about this Kiva, correct?"

"Of course you could say we know him better that he knows himself." One of them said. "His powers, his abilities, his weapons, everything, and what we heard is that Zolgear has certain interest of Kiva's powers. Dose he not?"

"You are correct." Zest said.

"Well then we have some things in common." He said. "If what he wants is Kiva's powers then we'll give it to him."

"But what's in it with you two? What reward would you want for helping my master?" Zest asked.

"Oh, the only reward we want is simple…" He said.

"It's revenge…" The other started.

"Against Kiva!" They both said in the same time.

This made Zest wonders on what Kiva did to these two. She soon got rid of that thought.

"Very well then, tell me everything you know about Kiva, and then I'll report this back to Zolgear-sama." Zest requested.

"Very then…where shall I start?" He soon explains everything he knows about Kiva, and will take some time.

* * *

(Next day, at Hijirigasaka Academy)

In Basara's classroom, Yuki was sitting on her desk remembering that battle she had with Kiva.

' _Why did he hesitate like that?'_ Yuki thought. _'He didn't even fight back that much. It was almost he didn't want to risk harming me…Just who is he?'_

Yuki then remembers her talk with Basara, on how he's not going to relay on his old power, meaning he has something else. Then that Basara and Kiva were the…

' _No! It's not possible for Basara to be…?'_ Yuki thought before slightly shaking her head.

"Nonaka-san?" The teacher got her to snap out of it. "Is something wrong? You haven't answered when I called your name."

"Oh sorry, sensei. Don't worry I'm fine." Yuki told him.

"Good, now can you answer this question for me?" He asked.

"Yes." Yuki nodded before standing up and answering the question, while still keeping her thoughts to herself.

' _Yes there's no way Basara would be that creature. I know it!'_ Yuki thought, having hoped for it.

* * *

(Later)

School was soon over.

Basara was yawning as he was leaving school grounds while looking a little tired.

"You okay, Basacchi?" Yahiro asked as he walking with him.

"I'm fine didn't have much sleep last night…" Basara told him.

"Were doing homework late at night?" Yashiro asked.

"Something, like that…" Basara mutters.

"Hey, Basara!" They look and saw Mio moving towards them. "Maria texted me she said she forgotten some stuff for dinner tonight, and wanted us to get them."

"Okay sure," Basara said before turning to Yashiro. "Sorry Yashiro guess we have to hang out some other time."

"It's okay, I understand." Yashiro told him. Mio soon grabbed Basara's arm.

"Come on let's go!" Mio soon drags Basara with her.

"Oi, Mio no need pull my arm so hard." Basara told her, but didn't listen.

Yuki was observing them from a distance.

* * *

(Shopping district)

Basara and Mio have now gotten the groceries Maria requested and are now heading home.

"It sure is good thing they were in sale today." Mio said.

"Yap sure was." Basara said before stopping midway.

"Basara, is something wronge?" Mio asked.

"Sorry Mio," Basara handed his bag of groceries to her. "Can take these and go on? I sort have forgotten something."

"Oh sure," Mio accepted. "Just be home soon."

"I will don't worry." Basara assured her before Mio left the area. Seeing that she was now gone, Basara turned around facing the other way. "You can come out now."

Walking out of a corner was the Moth Fangire in human form.

"I'm surprised you sense me in this form. I shouldn't have expected less from the great Kiva." He said.

"Well it wasn't that hard to sense that level of bloodlust." Basara said. "I assume you were here for Mio."

"You catch on quick. But let you know I'm not only one after her." The Fagire said. "You see news about the late Demon Lord has been spreading even to us Fangire, so even if you defeat me there will be more will come after her soon."

"Even so I'll keep protecting, even if I have fight hundreds of you Fangire. Kivat!" Basara called out.

"Yosha! Kivatte ikuze!" Kivat announce as he was flying around Basara before he caught him, and bite on his other hand.

 **"GABUU!"  
**

"Henshin!" Basara announced and then inserted Kivat onto his belt, and soon transformed into Kiva, and then enters combat position.

"Alright then," The Fangire soon transformed into the Moth Fangire. **"Come on!"**

Kiva and the Moth Fangire soon charge at each other.

Kiva jumps onto the Fangire's shoulders and punches at his head. The Moth Fangire mange to shake Kiva off to the ground, and soon stomps it's foot on Kiva's chest, and was about to do it again, but Kiva stops it by grabbing the Moth Fangire's foot and pushed it back.

Kiva soon jumps back up on his foot, and lands a few punches and kicks on the Moth Fangire. Kiva was about to punch the Fangire on the face but the Fangire grabs it, and soon kicks Kiva flying a good feet, but soon recovered and landed safely.

Kiva was about to charge at Fangire until…

"Basara…" Kiva looks, and to his surprised as his eye's turned wide behind his helmet, it was Yuki staring at him looking a little shock meaning she saw the whole thing, even Basara transforming into Kiva.

As the two look at each, the Moth Fangire saw the situation and took advantage of this and fired energy orbs at them.

Witch made Kiva did a shoulder roll, and Yuki stick behind cover. When they look they saw the Fangire was now gone.

Then Kiva and Yuki now look at each other again.

Kivat soon fly's out of the belt, reverting Kiva back into Basara.

"Well this seems a little awkward." Kivat said.

"Yuki…" Basara mutters.

"Basara you were that creature…?" Yuki said. Basara only looks away before nodded.

"He's named is actually Kiva in that form just to let you know." Kivat told her, Yuki ignore him.

"Basara when did this…?" Yuki started. Basara know what she was going to ask.

"Three years after I left the village." Basara answered.

Yuki then grabs his shoulders.

"Why?! Why did you have that power?! Why did you allow yourself to use it?" Yuki asked. "Basara please stop using that form."

"Eh?" Basara let out.

"Please stop using that form!" Yuki exclaimed. "You shouldn't be using it all, so stop using it, please!"

Basara eyes darken before giving her answer.

"I'm sorry Yuki, but I can't." Basara told her, which made Yuki a little more surprised.

"But why?" Yuki asked, before Basara grab her wrists.

"Because this is the new path I want to follow." Basara told her as he removed her hands. "I told you before I don't intend to rely on my old power. It's because I want to follow a new path I can follow with this new power of mine, where I can fight in a new way and to protect the people I care about."

Yuki was left a little speechless because she wasn't sure what to say.

Then a violin played inside Basara's head that the Moth Fangire was about to attack, and was surprised on where it was.

Soon Machine Kivaa drives near them, and Basara soon got on and put on his helmet.

"I'm sorry for keeping it from you. But like I said before I don't intend to involve you into our fight." Basara said before driving to where the Fangire.

Yuki only saw him leaving the area.

* * *

(With Mio)

Mio continued to her house, unknown to her is that the Moth Fangire was watching her on a rooftop.

 **"Now then to have my meal."** The Moth Fangire soon summons his fangs and was to fire them on Mio…

Kiva jumps from behind him and grabs him from behind.

 **"You again?!"** The Moth Fangire growled angrily this was the second time Kiva interrupted him from eating again.

The Moth Fangire tries break free but no success. Soon Kiva drags the Fangire off the roof and onto the ground before kicking the Fangire.

 **"You're going to pay for that!"** The Moth Fangire snap before bringing out his sword and soon charges at Kiva, and throws a few swords slashes at Kiva, who kept dodging the Fangire's attacks.

The Moth Fangire was going for horizontal slash Kiva was to block it…but the Moth Fangire stops it's attack midway, and kicks Kiva in the chest and followed by sword slashes, and one powerful slash sends Kiva to the ground.

Kiva soon recovers.

"Time for change in tactics." Kiva said before pulling out the blue Fuestle, and then opens Kivats mouth and placed the Fuestle in his mouth before closing it.

" **GARURU SABER!"** Kivat announced before blew the Fuestle letting out a loud shrill whistle.

At a skyscraper building, Castle Doran's head pops out in the middle of the building, and then walls near the head unfolding revealing the rest of its body before flying out, making the top half of the building to fall roughly on the bottom part.

Inside Castle Doran, is a young man with black hair and eyes wearing a formal suit with undid tie, sitting on a chair. His name is Jiro.

Strangely he soon heard the whistle playing.

"Guess I'll go out and breathe in the air of the corrupt world." Jiro said before getting of the chair, and kneeled on the floor, and scratches his finger nails on the floor making blue sparks of electricity.

Jiro let out a growl as spirit of what looks like a blue werewolf appeared besides him letting out a howl.

He soon transformed into a wolf statue and soon flies out.

Castle Doran opens its mouth and shoots out the wolf statue, towards Kiva.

Kiva soon reaches out to the statue.

Kiva grabs the black handle of it with his left hand, which made the statue transformed into a curvy shaped sword with a wolf head as the guard. Soon as Kiva took hold of the sword, chains wrapped around his left arm and broke dispersing small blue flames to reveal blue armor on his arm, and then his chest armor was enclosed in chains too before dispersing in small blue flames to reveal blue chest armor. Kivat's eyes changed to blue, and a spirit of a blue werewolf appear outside of Kiva before disappearing, and Kiva's lens on his helmet fills up like blue flames changing them to blue.

This was Kamen Rider Kiva – Garuru Form.

Kiva soon let out a load growl/howl, before pouncing like wolf with his Saber on shoulder.

 **(Cue Shout in the Moonlight by TETRA-FANG)**

The Moth Fangire pointed it's sword at Kiva.

Kiva and the Fangire took one step. The two stare at each other growling.

Kiva soon brought his Saber in front of his face, and soon the Moth Fangire soon charges at Kiva.

As the Moth Fangire got close enough he was about to slash at Kiva, but Kiva blocks the attack with his Saber and blocks another and then push it back and slashes the Fangire on the chest.

Then the two lock swords and push each other back.

They clash swords again and soon Kiva redirects the Fangire's sword and slashes the Fangire.

Kiva then landed a few kicks on the Moth Fangire's head, and did an overhead slash on the Fangire sending it to the ground. The Fangire got up and fires energy spores from its mouth at Kiva, who dodges it by jumping away doing a backflip.

When Kiva landed, he moves his sword back in front of him as it howls, and then pushes it forward unleashing a sonic wave attack, on the Moth Fangire which made pushes it across the ground and also made sparks on its body.

Kiva soon stops his attack.

"Now, Kiva!" Kivat told him.

Kiva nodded before turning the Garuru Saber sideways and placed it in Kivat's mouth before biting it

" **GARURU BITE!"**

Kiva then raises the Saber and grabs it with both hands to his face, and then faces the Saber forward letting out a wolf howl as day turned to night with a full moon.

Then the jawline of Kiva's helmet opened up and placed the Garuru Saber on it. Kiva waves his arms and his raises his armored leg and stamps it on the ground and enters a different combat pose.

As the Moth Fangire soon gets back onto his feet, Kiva soon charges at it like a wolf and jumps into the sky, and spun down towards it. The Moth Fangire tries to block Kiva's attack with its sword, but Kiva breaks through and slashes straight through the Fangrie before Kiva turns his back on it on all fours. As the Moth Fangrie screamed a huge blue bonfire burst out of it with the image of a werewolf like head before disappearing and the Fangire shattered to stain glass pieces, and its soul orb soon fly's away.

 **(Song end)**

* * *

(With Yuki)

Yuki has been watching Kiva's fight against the Fangire.

"So this is your new path, Basara." Yuki said before leaving the area.

* * *

(Next day, at school)

Basara was helping Yuki to drop off some books to an office. Yuki was tasked of have dropping off the books, and asked Basara for help which made him kind of surprised after what happen the other day.

The two of them weren't talking on the way there.

The two were now in to the office to drop off the books.

Deciding on breaking the silence Basara decided on talking.

"Uhm, Yuki about what happen…" Basara started.

"You don't have to say it Basara." Yuki told him, which made him a little surprised.

"Eh?" Basara blinked.

"You said you are following in a different path, right?" Yuki asked. Basara nodded. "Then there's nothing to say about it, all that matters is that you're the same Basara I know, right?"

"Yeah of course." Basara nodded. "I'm still the same Basara that you know."

"That's good." Yuki smiled before hugging. "That's all I need to hear, for you to still be the same friend that I know from childhood."

Basara was slightly red before looking around the room, and then hugs her back. Unknown to them is that Kivat was watching on a tree near the window, and smiles for his partner.

* * *

 **To Be Continued…**

 **And there you have it I hope you like it. Review to tell me what you think about of the story.**


	4. Testament 4: You Will Not Touch Her

**Sorry I hadn't updated anything new for a while. Decided on taking a small break after new years. Anyway let's get on with the story.**

* * *

 **I don't own Kamen Rider Kiva and Shinmai Maou no Testament, those belong to their creators. I'm doing this for fun not profit.**

 **The Testament of Kiva**

 **Testament 4: You Will Not Touch Her**

In class, while the teacher was writing on the chalkboard about some math equations, Basara was looking a little sleepy and was having trouble keeping his eyes open, until he close his eyes.

"Toujou-kun! Toujou-kun!" The teacher called out, snapping Basara awake. "If you are finish napping, care to tell, on how to solve this equation?"

"Hai! Uhm…" Basara was thinking on how to solve it.

Mio was looking at Basara wondering why he was sleepy for a while. While Yuki already have a good idea on that.

* * *

Inside a hotel room, a young woman was gasping slightly, before falling on the ground as a glass husk.

"Thank you, for the meal, ojou-san." A young man wearing a black suit, who was really a Fangire, was wiping his mouth with his sleeve, before leaving the room.

As he was walking in the hallways, he soon brought out some photos of young pretty girls and beautiful women in his hands, and was going through them one at a time.

"Hmm…No not her she's married." He said going to another one. "Not her either, to well known. Definitely not her, she has children." He then gone to another one, and soon smiled sinisterly. "Oh yes she will do nicely."

It was a picture, of Mio.

"Mio Naruse, daughter of the demon lord. You shall become my ultimate meal very soon." He said with strong determination.

* * *

 **(Cue Break the Chain)**

 **(Instrumental) As the song was playing, in the main room of Castle Doran Mio was sleeping on white bed wearing red dress while rose petals fall on her, then changes to Kiva walking through the hallways of Castle Doran. Then the scene changes Kiva picking up Mio in bridal carry. The tone changes then Kiva turns face to face at the screen. Then Kiva was flying upside down with his right leg armor open.**

 **(Baku Baku beatin' heart! Kattobashite killin' it now!) Kiva on his motorcycle begins driving it fast on the street.**

 **(Baki Baki beatin' heart! Kimi koso one and only) Then changes to Kiva sitting on throne in Castle Doran, The Arm Monsters in their human forms and Mio, Maria, and Yuki walking towards him. Changes back to Kiva flying upside down again.**

 **(Kimi ga sekai ni sonzai shiteru, imi wo shiritakunai? {Baku baku beatin' heart!}) Maria and Yuki were in the kitchen papering for dinner, while Basara and Mio were setting the table, Kivat is seen flying in the screen singing.**

 **(Baki Baki beatin' heart!) Basara, Mio, and Yuki are seated in their classroom, then changes Yahiro eating with Basara on the roof, while in that time eight Kivat's were singing on the top and bottom of the screen.**

 **{Instrumental} (Soko ni kakurete temo! Nani mo hajimannai) Mio then remembers Zolgear killing her parents, and then changes to Basara with chains crawling under his skin, and then changes to Lars, Zest, Valga, and Zolgear together on a stair case. The scene changes to Basara as the chains speared out of him and restraining him.**

 **(Tozasareteta DOA wo sono de kowase) Kiva was walking in a dark room, and then Kiva watches shattered stain glass was reforming making a window that shines on him beneath him is the shadow of the mirror. Then change back to Basara freeing himself from the chains.**

 **(Me ni mienu fuan wo kazote tomaranaide) Basara held Kivat on his hand and let him bite him and then inserts him into his belt, and then changes into Kiva.**

 **(Unmei no RUURU yabutteku) A child Basara was on his knees in a carter as was Brynhildr stab on the ground next to him.**

 **(Me ni mienai tsunagari shinite ugoki dasou) Kiva on the throne of Castle Doran and near it is the Arm Monsters in human form, and then showed Mio hugging on the back of his neck, Yuki was hugging him on his arm, and Maria hugging on his leg.**

 **(You got to change! Breakin' the chain! Tobashiteke ashita e) Kiva was readying his fist and shattered the stain window in pieces again, Kiva changes back to Basara.**

 **(Don't be afraid! Walk in the stage, just GO! {Instrumental}) Kivat was flying near Kiva's raised right leg and the armor opens and freed the red wings. Kiva was now showed on top of Castle Doran and then jumps high in the air.**

 **(Baku Baku Beatin' heart! Kimi koso one and only) Kivat fly's through the screen followed by Kiva doing his signature attack. Then changes into title of the story with Kiva's symbol.**

* * *

(In town)

After school was over, Mio and Basara were now in town to buy some groceries.

"Hey, Basara, how come you were tried these past few days?" Mio asked.

"Oh, I was working on _something_ , and I hadn't been getting much sleep." Basara answered without making eye contact.

Mio had a suspicious look on her face.

"It wouldn't involve that certain game in your room?" Mio asked.

Basara blushed on that.

"No of course not!" Basara exclaimed shook his head. "And you already know that was Maria's!"

"Which she gave you, as a welcome present." Mio clarified.

"I gave it back to her!" Basara told her.

"It's just excuses with you." Mio said before huffing while looking away. While they didn't notice Mio bump into someone.

"Oh I'm sorry; I didn't watch where I was going." The person Mio bump into, is a man in his mid-30's wearing a black business suit, and has black well-kept hair, and has fox shut eyes with some glasses.

"Oh no, it's no problem." Mio waved her hand.

The man notices something about, and got a good look closer to her face and her figure, which made her slightly nervous and angry, which he now notices.

"Oh my, apologizes; I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." He raised both of his hands. "My name is Noboru Kuramae, how about we talk somewhere else."

Both Basara and Mio blinked on what this man want with them.

* * *

Both step siblings and the man Noboru, come inside into a restaurant, and was seated on a table for four with some drinks, and offered Mio something which really surprised her.

"Eh?! Me, a model?" Mio asked a little surprised.

"That's right," Noboru soon brought out his card and slid it on the table. "I work for, KiraKira modeling agency."

Basara picks up the card and takes a good look of it.

"Okay I understand that, but why would you offer Mio to work for you as a model?" Basara asked.

"While I work with models for quite some time now, so I see potential when I see it." Noboru answered. "And I see that potential in you as well Naruse-san, despite your still a teenager."

"Well…I'm flattered…but…" Mio looks a little unsure about the offer.

"Don't worry; I understand that this is a big decision for you, so I'll give you all the time you need." Noboru said before standing up and left money for the drinks on the table. "The card have my number so call me whenever you have decided to take my offer or not."

Noboru soon exits the building.

* * *

(Naruse/Toujou house)

"EEEEEHHHHH!" Maria shouted inside the house which made it shake comically.

Inside Basara, Kivat, and Mio covered their.

"Mio-sama was offered to be a model?!" Maria gasped.

"Y-Yes!" Basara answered.

"By who?! And when?!" Maria demanded to know.

"A guy name Noboru…Hang on," Basara brought out his card. "Here's his card-."

Maria snatched it out of his hand, and took a good look at it.

"Oh! KiraKira protection! I know about that company their pretty popular." Maria then grabs her master's hands. "You should definitely accept the offered, Mio-sama!"

"B-but Maria…I'm not sure about it." Mio said.

"Why would you be?!" Maria exclaimed. "This is an offered of a lifetime for you-Ghaa!"

Basara karate chops Maria on the head to make her stop.

"Give it a rest will you." Basara told the young succubus. "He did gave Mio some time to think, if she wants to do it or not."

"But still!" Maria quickly recovered even with a large bump on her head. "I think you should accept the offer Mio-sama! I think you'll really pull it off!"

"Thank you, Maria. But I would like to think about it for a while." Mio told her servant.

"Alright…" Maria sighed sadly. "Whatever you decide I will support your decision."

* * *

(Later, in the bath)

Mio was taking a relaxing bath, and was still thinking about the model offer.

"Hmm, me a model." Mio mutters. "Can I really be good at it…?"

"Oh Mio-sama, you need more confidence in yourself." Maria pops up beside the bathtub wearing a towel around her, which made Mio surprised.

"M-Maria! Don't do that!" Mio snapped at her servant.

"Sorry, Mio-sama, I only here to wash your back." Maria stated before bringing out a wet sponge.

"You don't have to do that. I can do it myself." Mio told her.

"Nonsense, it's my duty to serve you no matter how small or big." Maria said.

"Oh, fine." Mio sighed.

Mio come out of the tub, and sit in front of the shower head, so Maria can wash her back with the sponge.

"How is it, Mio-sama?" Maria asked.

"It's good Maria." Mio told her. "Also, Maria can I ask you something?"

"Yes feel free to ask me anything." Maria told her.

"Can you tell more about the Fangire?" Mio asked. Which made Maria blinked, and soon started explaining.

"While, I guess I should start with the Thirteen Legendary Mazoku clans." Maria said.

"Mazoku?" Mio said.

"You see the Mazoku clans, are races of powerful demons that usually reside among the human world. Infect their legends even well known to not only the demon world but to the heavens as well." Maria explained. "They're so powerful that their feared among many demon houses in the demon world, even past Demon Lords can see the strength they have. I grow up hearing the stories about the Thirteen Mazoku clans, when I was a _little_ girl."

"So I guess that the Fangire are one these Mazoku clans." Mio said, Maria nodded.

"Not only that, it was said, that the Fangire is also the strongest out of the Thirteen Mazoku clans." Maria said. "The reason for that, is because I heard that the Fangire hunted, battle, and killed, their follow Mazokus, to the point to extinction."

"But why would they do that?" Mio asked.

"I'm not sure." Maria shakes her head. "Like I said, I only know about the Mazoku clans, from mostly stories or rumors."

"Hmm," Mio hummed. "While thank you, Maria."

"It's no problem, Mio-sama." Maria told her before having a sinister look on her face. "Although, you can thank me by doing…This!"

Maria groped Mio's chest.

"Maria! What are you doing?!" Mio exclaimed as Maria begin moving them.

"I'm just measuring your bust size." Maria proclaimed. "You know Mio-sama, you should really take the modeling. With the body you have here, your popularity will skyrocket!"

"But I'm still thinking about!" Mio shouted was trying to pry her off, but no success.

"Oh come on, Mio-sama!" Maria snapped at her master. "Do you know how many girls, your age that wish to be models dreamt of having a body like yours?! I mean, you might make even Basara-san-!"

The last part is where the succubus crosses the line, as Mio blinked.

"MARIA!" Mio shouted outside from the bath tub door.

POW! WHACK! CRACK!

"Ite! I'm sorry, Mio-sama I didn't mean to!" Maria cried begging for mercy, but more noises, was soon heard.

* * *

(Outside the house)

"MIO-SAMA! FORGIVE ME!" Maria shouted from outside the house to the sky.

* * *

(Next day)

The Naruse and Toujou siblings, decided to go to the mall, to look around and shopping.

The girls decided on going to go to a clothing store, to look for some clothes.

Basara just stood and watch his step sisters pick out some clothes. Basara yawned a little, being a little board as well, then his eyes got someone wearing a trench coat and a fedora hot, nearby. Basara then saw that he was looking at Mio for some reason.

Being suspicious, he decided to check him out, the girls notice him leaving the store.

"Basara, where are you going?" Mio asked.

"I have to go use the bathroom real quick." Basara lied.

The trench coat man, notices Basara looking at him as he exits the store. He then walks away, but Basara follow him.

Soon the coated man run, Basara soon gave chased. The coat man saw someone crying a tall pile of boxes, and pushed them on the ground, Basara jumps over them.

The coat man then saw exit stairway to the parking lot area to his left and turned to it, as Basara turned as well, the coat man bashed open through the door, Basara pushed open through the door, and saw the coat man further down the stairs, Basara then jump down to railing to railing.

The coat man exits through the door to the bottom, and Basara then jumped down to the bottom and soon followed him.

* * *

Basara was looking around the parking lot in search for the coated man, and finally found him standing in the middle of the pathway with his back turned.

"Who are you?" Basara demanded to know. "Why were you spying on Mio?"

The man gave his answered by transforming, into a Fangire, and soon faced him, revealing to be a Sheep Fangire.

"Fangire, should have known." Basara mutters. "Kivat!"

"Yosha! Kivatte ikuze!" Kivat said as he fly's towards Basara before being caught and biting on his hand.

 **"GABUU!"**

Basara's belt formed on his waist.

"Henshin!" Basara then inserts Kivat onto his belt, and soon transformed into Kiva.

Kiva soon runs up to the Sheep Fangire and jumps, and aimed a kick at it. But the Sheep Fangire dodges by stepping to the side, Kiva lands on his feet, tries punching the Fangire a few times, but was dodge and parried too.

Kiva aimed a reverse round house kick on it, but was easily got. The Sheep Fangire pushed/tossed Kiva rolling in the air, but Kiva quickly recovers.

Kiva decided on changing tactics by bringing out his Garuru Fuestle, and inserts into Kiva.

 **"GARURU SABER!"**

Kiva caught his Garuru Saber and change into his Garuru Form.

Kiva pounces at the Sheep Fangire and jumps towards it and was about to slash him, but the Fangire dodges by moving in lighting fast speed, behind Kiva before he landed on the ground.

Kiva was surprised by how fast it was. Kiva was about to slash the Sheep Fangire on its legs, but was dodge by with the same speed, moving backwards a few feet away. Kiva then jumps towards the Fangire was about to stab it, but Sheep Fangire dodges it again, and headbutts, sending him flying back, Kiva quickly recovers and landed on his feet.

The Sheep Fangire then summons a gun, and fired at Kiva. Kiva rolled on his shoulder to dodge and took cover behind a car.

While was the Sheep Fangire continued to fire at Kiva, it didn't notice that someone fired on its back. The Sheep Fangire looks and saw the girl that Kiva saves from the Octopus Fangire, with her firearm in hand.

The girl then used the metal whip of her weapon, and direct slashes at the Fangire, sending rolling the ground, before it drop some sort of card.

The Sheep Fangire soon got up, and decided to run fast, out of the parking lot building.

"Stop!" The girl quickly gave chase.

Kiva come out of his cover, and turned back to Basara. Basara can't help but wonder on, who she is and how she was able to combat against the Fangire. He then notices the card the Fangire drop and soon picks it up, and his eyes turned wide on what was on it.

* * *

(Next day)

Mio had contacted Noboru that she likes to talk to him about the modeling offer.

She deiced to meet at a park with a small forest of trees. Mio was waiting near a lamp post.

"Naruse-san!" Mio and saw Noboru walking and waving towards her.

"Hello, Kuramae-san." Mio waved back.

"I'm quite happy you decided to meet with me." Noboru said. "So you made up your mind?"

"Yes, I did." Mio nodded.

"And, what is your answer?" Noboru asked.

"Well…I'm sorry to say this, but my answer is no." Mio answered.

"Really?" Noboru blinked. "How come?"

"Well…don't get me wrong, I like the idea…but...I still have some problems to take care of and things to decide on, and I don't have much time for the modeling job." Mio said. "I'm sorry, I called you to meet here, and I guess, you were hoping for me to…"

"Oh no it's alright." Noboru told her. "I don't know what your situation is. But I understand, you still have a lot to decide on about your future."

"Okay, thank you for understanding." Mio bowed her head, and soon brought out his company card. "I guess I should return this now."

"Oh no, you can keep that." Noboru told her. "If you ever change your mind, you're free to call either me or the company."

"Okay, thank you for meeting with me and understanding." Mio told him, before turning around and walks away.

Noboru had a dark look on his face with his glasses were light shaded. He then walks quickly and quietly towards Mio, when he was in arm's length, he slowly reach out his arms and was about grab her on the neck…Basara rushed in pushed him towards the small tree forest, with Mio not noticing.

* * *

Basara pushed Noboru, deep into the small tree forest, before Noboru broke free and pushed him back.

"Mind telling why, you assaulted me?" Noboru asked as he dusted his shoulder.

"Because, I know what you are." Basara declared before bringing out his card. "Found this in the parking lot where we fought."

"Hehehe…Oh how careless of me." Noboru said before taking off his glasses and open his slit eye pupils, and Fangire markings appeared on his face. "I should have left that in home."

He soon changed into the Sheep Fangire.

 **"Looks like I have to take care of have you before I feed on, Mio Naruse."** The Sheep Fangire said before summoning his gun and fired at Basara. Basara quickly dodges it and took cover behind a tree.

"Tell me something. If you were after Mio, why did you give the modeling offer?" Basara wanted to know.

The Sheep Fangire ceases his firing.

 **"Well if you want to know so badly, I guess I can tell you."** The Sheep Fangire said. **"You see I have rather…What you humans call 'picky appetites'. You see I rather feed off the life force of young beautiful girls like her. Which is why, I decided on taking a job in a modeling agency, gives me the chance to found settle meals to feast on."**

"And I guess it's safe to assume, that Mio wasn't the first that you offered her a job." Basara said.

 **"You catch on quick!"** The Sheep Fangire fired at the tree Basara was hiding behind before he took cover behind another. **"Yes, I gave girls like her the offer to be models, and when we get closer and closer, that is when I feed off of them."**

Basara gritted his teeth and tighten his fist in angry of what he said.

 **"When I'm finish with you, then I'll feast off of Mio Naruse, she'll become the greatest meal I'll ever have!"** The Sheep Fangire swore.

"That won't happen!" Basara swore before coming out of the tree. "Because I won't let you, and every other Fangire, will not touch her. Kivat!"

Kivat flew to his side

"You got it! Kivatte ikuze!" Kivat announces before Basara grabs him, and let him bite on him.

 **"GABUU!"** The Sheep Fangire quickly aimed and fired at Basara.

"Henshin!" Basara said before the shots hit which a made a thick smoke screen.

The Sheep Fangire wondered if it did the job. The Fangire got his answer as Kiva jumps out of the smoke screen, and punches it on the face, making stumble back.

The Sheep Fangire quickly recovers and fired at Kiva, but Kiva dodges his shots, and charges at the it and lands a few punches and kicks on, and soon spin and back straight kick it sending the Fangire rolling on the ground.

The Sheep Fangire quickly recovers and fired at Kiva, which hits Kiva making sparks on his armor, before he dodge roll on his shoulder, and took cover behind a tree.

"We may need him for this one." Kivat told his partner who nodded in agreement.

Kiva then brought out a different Fuestle that was colored green, and inserts it into Kivat.

" **BASHAA MAGNUM!"** The Fuestle made a sound of a trumpet.

* * *

(Castle Doran)

Inside Castle Doran, Jiro along with along with heavy built man in his earlier thirties with a firm expression on his face and was wearing a butler's uniform with white gloves; his name is Riki, were playing chess, before their heard the Fuestle being played.

Both men look and saw a young boy who's about 13 years old, with tidy hair that come down his chin, wearing a sailor shirt with black shorts that went down his knees, his name is Ramon.

"Ah, I'm being summoned." Ramon said.

Then a bright green light surrounds Ramon, and image of a green humanoid aquatic fish figure appeared behind, and transformed into an aquatic fish statue and flies out.

Castle Doran soon shoots the statue out of his mouth.

* * *

(Back with Kiva)

Kiva caught the statue in his right hand, which had transformed into a green gun, soon chains warp around his right arm, soon shattered with small splashes of water, which turned into scaly green armor with fins, and chains warped around the chest armor and broke changing into green armor, Kivat's eyes turned green, and a spirit of the aquatic humanoid appeared outside of Kiva, and soon Kiva's lens fills up like water changing them green.

This was Kiva – Bashaa Form.

 **"It's over,"** The Sheep Fangire declared as his human form appeared on his glass armor. **"Come out."**

The Fangire got his answer and his gun was fired off his hands, and soon saw Kiva's new form.

 **(Cue Innocent Trap by TETRA-FANG)**

Kiva soon fired water bullets out of his Bashaa Magnum, the Sheep Fangire dodges in his lighting speed, and spins around the bat Rider. Kiva wasn't worried as he fired following his movement, but was hitting trees.

The Sheep Fangire soon stops.

 **"With my speed, guns won't work on me."** The Sheep Fangire stated.

"Hmhm." Kivat hummed. "Oh really?"

Kiva brought the Bashaa Magnum down to Kivat's mouth, Kivat bite down on the hammer of the gun, bringing green energy rippling through it.

" **BASHAA BITE!"**

Moving his left arm in clockwise and his right counter-clockwise rotations, Kiva brought his Bashaa Magnum up pointed at the sky, and soon the sky soon turned into night with a half moon, and the ground beneath his feet, turned into water.

Kiva soon spread his arms apart before looking at the Sheep Fangire, Kiva's emerald visor flashed brightly. He then raised the Bashaa Magnum into the air as the turbine began to spin at a rapid pace, soon the water beneath him started to swirl in the air, keeping him from sight.

Within the funnel of water, Kiva gripped the Bashaa Magnum with both hands and aimed it directly at the Fangire, as the turbine continued to spin, a sphere of dark green water began collecting at the barrel, and soon grow into a sized of a basketball.

This cause the Sheep Fangire to be frighten, and decided on running away.

But Kiva didn't allow that as he pulled the trigger, and fired orb of power immediately flew through the water funnel at the Sheep Fangire. As the Fangire tried to out run it, but the orb bullet was lock on and was homing in at it, until it hits the Fangire like a splash of water before the image of the aquatic humanoid head appeared, as the Fangire was in its crystalized state.

 **(End of song)**

Kiva walks towards the Sheep Fangire until he was arm's length. Kiva then lightly punches the Fangire shattering it to pieces, and it soul orb begin fly to the sky, only for Castle Doran flying towards it and shallow it whole.

* * *

(Later)

When Mio got home before Basara she told Maria that she wasn't going to take the model offer. Which really saddens Maria to tears, but got over it, because it was her master's choice of no right to complained.

Basara soon arrived back home, and told Maria without Mio, that Noboru was a Fangire. This made both Basara and Maria to be even more careful and to be even more aware about Mio's safety.

* * *

(Next day at school)

It was now lunch time, before Basara will having lunch he decided to fresh up in the bathroom.

Basara walks out of the bathroom and walks in the hallway before making a turn.

Bum!

Basara and a female student fall on the floor.

"Ow…Sorry about." Basara told her before getting back up on his feet and offered his hand.

"No problem, it was my fault too." The girl said before facing him and took his hand. Basara look and his eyes turned wide, as he recognized her.

It was the girl he runs into every time there was a Fangire attacking.

"Hmm, is something wrong?" She asked. "Is there something on my face?"

"Oh no, it's nothing." Basara said before helping her up.

"Thank you for that." She said, before noticing something about Basara, and soon a better look at his face.

"What is it?" Basara said feeling a little nervous.

"Nothing, it's just you look pretty cute." The girl told him.

"Oh, do I?" Basara nervously chuckled with his cheeks a little red, and rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm flattered you to her you say that."

"Hmm, so you're a modest boy eh? That's cute to see." She said, making Basara a little more red as he starches his cheek with his finger. "Oh, I hadn't introduced myself have I? Name's Megumi Aso."

Megumi offered her hand for a handshake.

"I'm Basara Toujou." Basara shook her hand.

"Basara? That's a pretty weird name." Megumi said. "But it's a pretty interesting name as well." She walks around him and walks away as she was waving. "Hope to see around, Basara-kun."

"Y-You too. Aso." Basara waved goodbye as well.

When she was gone, Basara soon stops. Now he'll have to careful with Megumi in his school, because she might figure out that he was Kiva.

* * *

 **To Be Continued…**

 **And there you have it I hope you like it. Review to tell me what you think about of the story.**


	5. Testament 5: Dreams

**I don't own Kamen Rider Kiva and Shinmai Maou no Testament, those belong to their creators. I'm doing this for fun not profit.**

 **The Testament of Kiva**

 **Testament 5: Dreams**

In Basara's classroom, the teacher gave them a resume about their future careers.

Basara wasn't what to write because he there wasn't anything he have in mind on what to do.

* * *

(Meanwhile, somewhere else)

Two men are in a warehouse. One of them was a drawing who wanted to make anime shows, and met a man who can help him that who says he is a CEO of a company that can help make his dream come true, if he gave him the right money.

"I'm so excited about this. Thank you very much, Kiba-san." The drawer said feeling very excited.

Kiba is a young man in his mid-30s, wearing a business suit, he also have brown hair and grey eyes

"Oh don't mention it; I'm just glad to help." Kiba said.

They soon were in a room, the drawer was wondering why Kiba had brought him in this room, and saw a couple of pictures by candles on a table.

"Umm, Kiba-san, where is everyone and why are we here-?!" The drawer gasped as there were Fangire glass fangs biting on his neck and soon his life energy was sucked out of him, leaving nothing but a glass hush before he fall on the ground.

Kiba turned to the husk with Fangire marks on his face.

"Hmmm, quite tasty…" Kiba said as he brought out a picture of the drawer and place it with the others.

Kiba then brought out a book of profiles of potential targets.

"Now then, who's going to be my next target?" Kiba wondered.

* * *

 **(Cue Break the Chain)**

 **(Instrumental) As the song was playing, in the main room of Castle Doran Mio was sleeping on white bed wearing red dress while rose petals fall on her, then changes to Kiva walking through the hallways of Castle Doran. Then the scene changes Kiva picking up Mio in bridal carry. The tone changes then Kiva turns face to face at the screen. Then Kiva was flying upside down with his right leg armor open.**

 **(Baku Baku beatin' heart! Kattobashite killin' it now!) Kiva on his motorcycle begins driving it fast on the street.**

 **(Baki Baki beatin' heart! Kimi koso one and only) Then changes to Kiva sitting on throne in Castle Doran, The Arm Monsters in their human forms and Mio, Maria, and Yuki walking towards him. Changes back to Kiva flying upside down again.**

 **(Kimi ga sekai ni sonzai shiteru, imi wo shiritakunai? {Baku baku beatin' heart!}) Maria and Yuki were in the kitchen papering for dinner, while Basara and Mio were setting the table, Kivat is seen flying in the screen singing.**

 **(Baki Baki beatin' heart!) Basara, Mio, and Yuki are seated in their classroom, then changes Yahiro eating with Basara on the roof, while in that time eight Kivat's were singing on the top and bottom of the screen.**

 **{Instrumental} (Soko ni kakurete temo! Nani mo hajimannai) Mio then remembers Zolgear killing her parents, and then changes to Basara with chains crawling under his skin, and then changes to Lars, Zest, Valga, and Zolgear together on a stair case. The scene changes to Basara as the chains speared out of him and restraining him.**

 **(Tozasareteta DOA wo sono de kowase) Kiva was walking in a dark room, and then Kiva watches shattered stain glass was reforming making a window that shines on him beneath him is the shadow of the mirror. Then change back to Basara freeing himself from the chains.**

 **(Me ni mienu fuan wo kazote tomaranaide) Basara held Kivat on his hand and let him bite him and then inserts him into his belt, and then changes into Kiva.**

 **(Unmei no RUURU yabutteku) A child Basara was on his knees in a carter as was Brynhildr stab on the ground next to him.**

 **(Me ni mienai tsunagari shinite ugoki dasou) Kiva on the throne of Castle Doran and near it is the Arm Monsters in human form, and then showed Mio hugging on the back of his neck, Yuki was hugging him on his arm, and Maria hugging on his leg.**

 **(You got to change! Breakin' the chain! Tobashiteke ashita e) Kiva was readying his fist and shattered the stain window in pieces again, Kiva changes back to Basara.**

 **(Don't be afraid! Walk in the stage, just GO! {Instrumental}) Kivat was flying near Kiva's raised right leg and the armor opens and freed the red wings. Kiva was now showed on top of Castle Doran and then jumps high in the air.**

 **(Baku Baku Beatin' heart! Kimi koso one and only) Kivat fly's through the screen followed by Kiva doing his signature attack. Then changes into title of the story with Kiva's symbol.**

* * *

(Later after school)

Mio and Basara were now walking to home, Basara soon stop and looks behind.

"Basara is something wrong?" Mio asked.

"Oh no it's nothing, I just remember, Maria texted me saying she needed some vinegar. You go on head without me." Basara told Mio.

"Oh okay sure." Mio nodded before going ahead.

Basara then turns around with a serious face, and walks to a corner, and soon Kivat come flying near him, and soon the two head into the darkness. Sounds of fighting and monster growls were heard for a while, until it stops, and coming out was a cloak demon which fallen on the ground, and Basara and Kivat soon comes out of the shadows, and walks out of the alley while the demon fades into ashes.

* * *

(In the Toujou and Naruse house)

Basara and Kivat were now in the bath.

"That was the 10th demon we encounter so far, I wonder how long they're going to keep this up." Kivat said.

"Probable as long as it takes to get their hands on Mio." Basara stated.

"Yeah that's true, not only that Fangire are also after her too, we can't forget about that." Kivat said.

"All the more reason to keep on, protecting her." Basara said, knowing that Mio falling in the Fangire's hands is not a good thing.

"Are you saying that either as Kiva or her big brother?" Kivat asked.

"Both." Basara told, his bat partner.

"That is a good answer." Kivat nodded.

Unknown to them is that Maria was overhearing them outside of the bath, with a smile on her face, before she left.

* * *

(Next day at the park)

The Toujou/Narusa family decided to go have a picnic at the park today. Basara had place the picnic blanket on the ground, while Mio and Maria place the basket on the blanket.

Kivat then fly's on Basara's shoulder. "It's sad that your friend Yuki can't join us."

"Well I did say that she was welcome to come, but she said she was busy today, and can't make it." Basara said.

The three of them were now sited on the blanket, and brought out the food that Maria made, from the basket, which were different types of sandwiches and rice balls.

Kivat took a bite of one of the rice balls. "Delicious! Your one heck of a cook Maria-chan."

"Why thank you, Kivat-san." Maria said.

"Those two certainly get along." Mio stated as she and Basara were eating the sandwiches.

"Yes they certainly do." Basara said before taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Also Basara," Mio got his attention. "I notice from class you didn't right anything down, for future careers. How come?"

"Hmm, well right now, I don't have anything in mind. I usually don't worry about future stuff; I guess I want to think about right here in the present." Basara explained.

"Hmm, if you say so." Mio said.

Soon the four of them, soon heard some rock music, they look and saw a group of people watching. Curious they decided to go to the group, and saw a band group of four people.

The vocalist is a young man in his 20s, has black hair with three blue streaks on the front, and has grey eyes. Wears a dress shirt with a loose tie, under a black jacket, and wears blue cargo pants with black shoes.

The lead guitarist has blonde hair and aqua-green eyes also in his 20s, wears a white shirt under a dark green leather jacket, black pants and black highlighted green boots.

The bassist has long violet hair with matching eyes in his 20s. Wears a top hot, has a sleeveless white shirt under a black vest, and black pants with black shoes.

The drummer, also in his 20s with a red Mohawk, wears silver earrings, and wears a black T-shirt with a flaming skull on it, and wears leather bracelets on his wrists, and is wearing black shorts with black boots.

The vocalist was singing the song, they were playing.

"For the first time, my heartbeat is pulsing through my body!"

Basara, Kivat who was watching from afar, Mio, and Maria, really liked the song they were playing, showing it by nodding their heads.

"So don't look away from this moment of birth!"

"Reach into the dream and grasp the melody! And let your heart cry out"

"In this world where there are no answers! I recognize the single ray of light!"

"Something moves within my imagination!

It's that unknown emotion that holds us together! Will you give it to me as we wander in our dreams? Then open the door! And obtain all of the kiss' blessings!"

As they finished the song, their audience was clapping on how good they were, so were Basara and his step sisters as they were clapping.

"I must say, humans do know how to make good music." Maria said.

"Yes I agree, their song was really good." Mio agreed.

"With you two on that." Basara said.

"Thank you everyone!" The vocalist said. "We really appreciate, that you all like our songs!"

Soon the audience left, while the band group was packing up their things. The vocalist then saw Basara, Mio, and Maria, walks to them.

"Hey there, you three. How did you like our song?" He asked.

"It was really nice." Basara said. "I'm Basara Toujou, and these two are my sisters, Mio and Maria Naruse."

"Hello." Mio and Maria bowed their heads.

"Wait, if you guys are siblings, then how come you don't have different last names?" He asked.

"Oh that's because we're step siblings, our parents married a few months ago." Basara told him.

"Oh I see." He nodded. "Oh I also forget to introduce myself, names Sora," Sora extended his hand for handshake, Basara shakes his hand. "Vocalist and leader, of the band, More Than True."

He then pointed the rest of the band. "That's Kouji our lead guitarist, Neo our bassist, and Reiji our drummer." As they introduced they wave to them.

"Well I must say your song was really good." Maria said.

"Why thank you, I'm really faltered on how people like our songs." Sora said while rubbing his head. "Right now, we're sort of small time street band and we sometimes preform in some concerts, but one day we hope to make it big time."

"That's a nice dream, you have there." Mio said.

"Why thank you," Neo said. "Because it's something, that we will make a reality."

"Yeah you can say that again." Reiji said.

"Well it was nice meeting you three, but we have to go now." Sora said before turning to his band mates. "Alright you guys, it's time that we head back."

"Yes, leader!" They said, before they pick up their things and left.

When they were leaving someone had been watching them from the shadows, and that someone was Kiba, how were looking at the band More Than True, and soon smirks as his Fangire markings appeared on his face.

"I think I found my next targets." Kiba said before he left.

* * *

The More Than True band, were having a meal inside a diner, the waitress soon brought them their food.

"Here you go." She said before leaving.

The band group was now eating their food, and is enjoying their meals.

"Man always the food here is awesome." Reiji said as he was eating hamburger steak.

"You can say that again." Neo said as he was eating spaghetti.

Sora was eating spicy fried fish, and Kouji was eating fried yakisoba noodles.

After a while they were now done with their meals, and were waiting for their drinks and payment cost, until someone walk to their table.

"Excuse me you four," They look and saw it was Kiba. "My name is Kiba Otori, and I have a proposition, if you time to talk."

They were skeptical about Kiba, but a little curious, they decided to listen to wait he has to say to them.

* * *

(A few days later)

Basara and Maria were heading to the grocery store on Basara's Machine Kivat, to got staff for lunch and dinner, it was safe for Mio to be in the house alone, because no one from the demon world knows where it is, not to mention Basara's and Mio's master and servant contract, will help in case if she's in trouble.

"How does curry for dinner sound, Basara-san?" Maria asked riding behind him as he was driving.

"Sounds good to me." Basara said.

As they driving they saw a familiar figure running down the neighborhood carrying newspapers, Basara slow down while reaching to him, and saw it was Reiji.

"Hey aren't you Reiji?" Basara asked.

"Oh it's you two from the park. Nice to see you again." Reiji waved to him.

"What are you doing here?" Maria asked.

"I'm just out doing my part time job." Reiji said. "The money is for the band."

"Oh is that so, well I won't bother you any longer than. See you later." Basara said before driving ahead of Reiji.

"Yeah see you later!" Reiji waved them goodbye.

"Well that is certainly a surprised to see. But I guess since they need money for their band, they needed jobs for it." Maria stated.

"Yeah with you right there." Basara said.

* * *

Basara had parked his bike in the parking lot from the grocery store, and he and Maria went inside, with Basara pushing a cart and with Maria walking in front of him picking out some stuff.

They were now in the fruits and vegetables alley, Maria was checking out for the freshest looking ones. Basara was slightly leaning on the cart unaware that someone that was holding a box hit him on the head.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry about that! I didn't see you there."

"Don't worry about," Basara said while rubbing the back of his head and looks turned to guy holding the box. "It was honest mistake."

Basara soon saw it was Kouji from More Than True.

"Wait aren't you guy, from the park?" Kouji asked.

"Yeah I am, and you're that guitarist from that band, Kouji right?" Basara said.

"Yes I am." Kouji said.

"And let me guess, you're working here for money for your band. Is that right?" Basara asked.

"Yeah that's right. How did you know about that?" Kouji asked.

"I ran into your friend Reiji not too long ago, and he told he was working to save up money with you guys." Basara said.

"Oh I see." Kouji nodded. "Well it's nice to hear that Reiji is working hard for the band, I was lucky that the manager manage to put more in my work schedule."

"What really? But shouldn't have days off to practice with your friends band?" Basara asked.

"Well…Funny you should mention that, but I'm sorry I don't have much time to explained, I need to hurry and get this box to alley 5. Goodbye for now." Kouji said before he leaves.

Basara watched him leave, but this doesn't feel right to him, after seeing two band members working in their jobs in the same day.

* * *

After getting the groceries, Basara and Maria left on his bike to another store that Maria requested to go.

They stop at an electronic store. When they got inside Maria was looking at some camera equipment, Basara was watching and was wondering why she would need them for.

Then someone come out of the storage room in the main room they were in.

"Hey aren't you?" Basara look and saw it Neo. "Yeah you were that guy Sora was talking to, at the park."

"Yes I am, good to you see again." Basara said.

As Maria was putting some equipment into small basket on her arm, Basara and Neo were talking.

"I see so that's how you know that we're saving money." Neo said, after Basara told him that he met with two of his friends/band mates.

"But I have to ask, what exactly are you saving the money for?" Basara asked.

"Well it's sort of a strange story actually." Neo said.

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

 _After Kiba had taken a sit with the band, he then gave them a business card on how he's a producer from a famous music company, and said he had saw them preform and quite like their song, and soon told that he'll be able to give them an offer of a lifetime for them._

" _Eh?! You can get us in Tokyo Stadium?!" They gasped in the same time._

" _Yes," Kiba nodded. "I can guaranteed, if your four work hard enough, I can book you a concert there."_

" _Wow this is…I can't even put the right words in my mouth…" Sora mutters._

" _Wait Sora, don't you think this is a little too suspicious?" Neo asked his band leader. "I mean this guy just showed up, and say that he'll be able to give us the chance for us to perform in Tokyo Stadium. Don't you find that a little too convenient?"_

" _Neo what are you saying?!" Reiji exclaimed. "This might be our chance to make it to the big leagues! Sure it may be convenient but it's our chance to make our dreams come true!"_

" _Reiji…" Neo said._

" _I also agree with Reiji-kun." Kouji said. "I mean we can't just let this chance slip by, and his card seems legit."_

" _Yeah, I'm also with these two." Sora said. "This is our once in the lifetime chance."_

" _Sora…" Kouji mutters, seeing the looks and his friends faces he decided to give in. "Alright I guess I'm with you. Together to the end."_

" _Well I'm glad to hear that you four are in the same page." Kiba said. "But I must warn you, admission to our company is going to cost a lot of money. If you're that willing to make your dreams come true."_

" _You bet your ass we are!" Sora said, and his band nodded._

" _Alright then, I'll leave you to it then. Be sure to contact me once you think you have enough money." Kiba said._

 _(End of flashback)_

* * *

"I was suspicious about it, at first, but the guys were right, this maybe our chance to make our dreams come true, so we decided to work hard to save enough money, and hope for the best." Neo stated.

This had made Basara even more suspicious about this, especially with this Kiba character.

"If it's alright, can you tell me what job Sora has?" Basara asked.

"Oh sure I don't see why not, he's working at a contraction site, not too far from. You may see it when you head outside." Neo said.

"Thanks." Basara said, as Maria's items were done scanning and then paid for them. "Alright Maria, if your done it's time to go."

"Hai!" Maria said, as she and Basara left the store with a bag of her items in her hand.

* * *

(Later)

Sora was seen moving bags of dirt, then the boss blow the whistle signaling that they are done, making Sora sighed in relief before putting his last bag with the rest.

Soon the boss gave everyone their pay checks, including Sora. He was smiling as he looks at his pay.

After changing he left the construction site to the place where he and the rest of his band mates, to where Kiba had set up for them to meet.

Unknown to Sora, is that Basara was watching him in the shadows and follows him also in the shadows.

* * *

After Sora met with his band mates, they were in a café sited on by a chair with Kiba, who was looking at the money they earn today.

"So how is it? Is it good, or do we still need to earn a little more?" Sora asked, after days of him and his band, after days of earning a lot of money and Kiba still said it wasn't enough.

After counting the money they earn, Kiba soon gave his answer. "Well I say your four had made more than enough."

"Really?!" Sora gasped, Kiba nodded, which made them cheered. "So when do we start?"

"It will be tomorrow," Kiba said before bringing out a piece of paper and handed it to them. "Meet me at this address, that's where we hold your audition."

"Thank you, Kiba-san!" Sora said as he grabbed the paper out of his hand.

Soon the More Than True band left the café with smiles on their faces, excited about tomorrow.

Basara was watching them outside hiding in the shadows across the street from the café, and then soon saw Kiba leaving the café. Then Kivat fly to Basara, who had been spying on them inside.

"Well Kivat?" Basara said.

"Well you're definitely right, Basara something is really fishy about that man." Kivat said.

Basara then follows Kiba without him knowing.

* * *

Basara and Kivat had followed Kiba all the way to an abandon warehouse, and followed him inside. He then saw Kiba in a certain room, on a chair by a table with pictures of people, by different items and lit candles.

Kiba then brought out pictures of the More Than True band, and place them on the table, and Basara soon heard him chuckling very creepily.

This made Basara and Kivat even more suspicious about Kiba, before they left.

* * *

(Next day)

The More Than True band, had made to the address to the warehouse Kiva lives, who was waiting for them outside, and let them inside.

"Man I still can't wait for this!" Reiji said very excitedly.

"Yeah me too." Kouji said.

Kiba then lead him to his room with the pictures.

"Hey, Kiba-san is this where we're holding the audition?" Neo asked.

"Actually about that…" Kiba mutters, before his Fangire marks and Fangs appeared by one of them. "I was lying about that actually…You four are going to be my entrée…"

Before they would understand what he meant and before his Fangire fangs were about to go to one of them, Kivat swoops down from hanging from the ceiling onto Kiba's face, making him stop his fangs.

Kiba then tried to rip Kibat off of his face, but had a good grip on his face. Then Basara wearing hoodie with the hood hiding his face tackles Kiba through the window, outside of the warehouse.

* * *

Basara got off of Kiba when they landed outside and Kivat got off his face and fly's next to Basara, who takes off his hood.

"You…How dare you interrupt me?!" Kiba exclaimed very angry, before changing into his Fangire Form, as the Rhinoceros Fangire.

"I should be the one who's angry. Using people dreams all to feed yourself, that is something I can't forgive. Kivat!" Basara said.

"You got it! Kivatte ikuze!" Kivat announce as he was flying around Basara before he caught him, and bite on his other hand.

 **"GABUU!"**

"Henshin!" Basara announced and then inserted Kivat onto his belt, and charges at the Fangire while changing into Kiva.

The Rhinoceros Fangire roars before bashing his fists at each other, and charges at Kivat with his head forward.

Watching them was the More Than True band, and was surprised after watching Kiba transformed, and saw Kiva as well, but didn't see who he really was.

When Kiva was close to the Rhinoceros Fangire, he catches the Fangire on the head, but the Rhinoceros Fangire lifts him up, and throws him away to the ground.

Kiva then saw the Rhinoceros Fangire was going to stomp his foot at the Rider, Kiva had dodge it by rolling away. Kiva then got back up and kicks the Fangire on the head, but was ineffective. The Rhinoceros Fangire then punches Kiva away.

"This isn't good, Basara." Kivat said, as Kiva manages to get back up on one knee. "We may need more muscle for this one."

"No need to tell me twice." Kiva said, as he brought out a purlpe Fuestle, and inserts into Kivat.

" **DOGGA HAMMER!"**

* * *

(In Castle Doran)

Music was playing inside the living fortress.

"Cheh!" Jiro scoffed.

"I wasn't chosen this time…" Ramon pouted with his head on the table.

A heavy built man in his 30s wearing a butler's outfit with a firm expression on his face, with black hair and eyes. This is Riki.

Riki took one chess piece and then crushed it into powder between his hands. He then exited the room.

He marched towards the wall which vanished to reveal a long hallway lined with torches and mirrors. When he entered, his form changed and he turned into purple metal statue with fists.

Then Castle Doran shoots out the Dogga statue out of its mouth, to Kiva.

* * *

The Dogga statue fists slams into each other, then the head part flips over, and then a black long staff/handle extended out, taking the shape of a war hammer in the shape of a fist.

The Dogga Hammer flies in front of Kiva, before he grabs it staff, which made chains appeared and wrapped around his all over his arms, which soon shattered making purple sparks of electricity, which reveals thick purple metal gauntlets over his forearms and shoulders, and chains wrapped around his chest which shattered before he spread his arms apart, leaving a thick metal chest plate. The armor seemed bolted together. It was purple with silver trim and his breastplate resembled two fists connected at the knuckle. Kivat's eyes turned purple, then a spirit of a heavy metal purple humanoid creature appeared on Kiva before disappearing, then Kiva's eyes turned purple filling up like thunder and clouds.

This is Kiva – Dogga Form.

The Rhinoceros Fangire was surprised by Kiva's transformation.

 **(Cue: Silent Shout by Tetra-Fang)**

Kiva then begins walking to the Fangire slowly while dragging the Dogga Hammer on the ground. The Rhinoceros Fangire roars and charges at Kiva his head forward. When the Fangire was about to hit Kiva, he stops the Fangire, with just one hand. The Rhinoceros Fangire was shocked by Kiva's increase of strength, before the Rider slams his hammer, sending the Fangire skidding away.

Kiva then grabs his hammer with both of his hands and swings it, at the Fangire. The Rhinoceros Fangire roars, before he grabs the Dogga Hammer, with Kiva still holding it, and were in locked with the hammer, until Kiva lifts the Fangire up in the air before throwing it away on the ground.

"Alright! Let's quickly finished this!" Kivat said.

Kiva then brought the Dogga Hammer handle to Kivat, before he bites it.

" **DOGGA BITE!"**

Kiva then brought the Dogga Hammer's staff to the ground and brought his other hand forward, and then brought it close to his face and flicks the hand, before day turned to night.

Then a gibbous moon appeared in the sky with purple lighting with clouds, called forth by Kiva's power, and then his eyes glowed.

The Rhinoceros Fangire soon got back, and made steam exhaust over his body, and charges at Kiva, when he brought the Dogga Hammer in front of him.

Kiva pulled a hidden switch behind the hammer. The fist-like hammer's palm opened up to reveal a red eye in the center. The eye released purple waves of energy all around Kiva.

When the purple wave hit the Fangire, it made the Rhinoceros Fangire stops in his tracks, and freezes up and turned into his crystalized state.

Kiva then closed up his hammer and raised it above his head; energy surrounded the weapon before a phantom-like representation of it floated above him. The Phantom Hand was gigantic and as big as Kiva in size.

Kiva swung the hammer around, the Phantom Hand following in motion as it smashed through anything in its path. Then Kiva swung the Phantom Hand down at the Rhinoceros Fangire destroying it, leaving its Soul Orb before it fly up in air for Castle Doran to shallow it.

 **(End of song)**

* * *

(Later)

After the fight with Kiva, the More Than True band was sad that Kiba had been lying to them, but they wouldn't allow it to crashed their dreams, they'll just keep working hard and hope for one day, to make it to the big leagues.

They wanted to thank Kiva, for saving them, but after the fight he was gone.

Then they were several police cars and officers with caution tape at the warehouse where the Rhinoceros Fangire had lived. Looking at the scene was a man.

"Guess I was too late. I was really hoping to at least see this Kiva." He said before he brought out a knuckle duster-like object, that is colored gold, white, black, and has some blue high-lights on small areas. "But I have a feeling, that we will meet soon."

* * *

(Next day at school)

It was night at Basara's school, Mio arrived on the roof of the school and waiting for her was none other than Yuki, the reason for this was because Yuki had told Mio to meet her here.

The two were staring at each other, not aware that someone was watching them in the shadows.

* * *

 **To Be Continued…**

 **And there you have it I hope you like it. Review to tell me what you think about of the story.**


	6. Testament 6: When Sadness Reaches Zero

**I don't own Kamen Rider Kiva and Shinmai Maou no Testament, those belong to their creators. I'm doing this for fun not profit.**

 **The Testament of Kiva**

 **Testament 6: When Sadness Reaches Zero**

(Earlier)

Mio had passed out in the classroom, due to feeling the effect of the master and servant pact. Basara had taken her to the nurse's office, and was by her side on the bed.

"An anemia." Basara looks, and saw the school's nurse.

A young woman hip-length, dark brown hair, red glasses and a 'beauty mark' under her left eye, wears a nurse's usually adorns a green sweater with a white robe on top, a short skirt and long, brown tights, with high heel shoes. This is Chisato Hasegawa.

"She has a slight fever, but she should be fine with a bit of rest." Chisato assured Basara. "You're the transfer student everyone's talking about?"

"Huh? Um, yes I am." Basara nodded.

"How does it feel to make an enemy out of every man in the school, on the first day you transfer in, playboy?" Chisato asked.

"So the faculty heard those rumors, too?" Basara concluded. "What am I supposed to do when I make enemies without intending to?"

"Well that's easy. You should build up allies." Chisato told him.

"It's not that simple. Right now all the guys in school-." Basara started

"It's not a matter of quantity; it's the quality of your allies." Chisato told him.

"Quality?" Basara blinked

"Don't misunderstand me. Don't separate quantity and quality, when you're weighting the scales." Chisato said before she adjusted her glasses.

Then the school's alarm ringing, and soon heard the speakers saying.

" _Hasegawa-sensei, please report to the faculty office immediately."_

"Is it time already?" Chisato said, before turning back to Basara. "Sorry, but I need to step out for a meeting."

Chisato then went into her coat pocket and brought and throw Basara the keys to her office, before he catches them.

"Lock it again when you leave, and return the key later." Chisato said before she opens the door. "I'm the school nurse, Chisato Hasegawa. Basara Toujou, consider who your enemies and allies are when you act." She told him before she exits the room and closes the door.

"What an odd nurse." Basara said, before Kivat come in through an open window.

"You can say that again." Kivat said.

They soon heard Mio starting, to moan a little.

"Mio, are you alright?" Basara asked.

Mio started to moan louder as her servant pact appeared on her neck.

' _Is the curse still active?'_ Basara thought.

"I'll step out for a minute." Basara said as he was about to leave, until Mio grabs his hand.

"Please…Don't leave me alone…" Mio requested with a pleaded look on her face.

"B-But…" Basara got the good look on her eyes, he sighed as he could not say no to that face. "Alright you win, I'll stay with you."

Basara then brought out his phone to call Yahiro.

"I'll stay with you, so don't look at me like that." Basara said, before he placed the phone by his ear, which Yahiro soon answered. "Hey, Takigawa."

* * *

(With Yahiro)

Yahiro was in the school hallway, listening to Basara on his phone.

" _Sorry, but it doesn't look like I'll be able to go back yet."_ Basara told him.

"Okay, I'll handle it here." Yahiro told him.

" _Thanks, give Yuki and the teacher my regards."_ Basara said.

* * *

(Back with Basara)

Basara hang up his phone.

"Takigawa said he'd handle organizing the assignment for me." Basara told Mio.

"I see." Mio said, as she had slightly sited up.

"How are you? Will you be all right?" Basara asked.

Mio lay back down and placed her hand on her forehead.

"I think I might have calmed down some." Mio answered.

"What happened anyway?" Basara asked before he sits on his chair. "The curse doesn't activate unless you think something bad about me, right?"

"Could that be the reason Mio?" Kivat asked.

Mio turned sideways on the bed, avoiding eye contact.

"I-I didn't…" Mio mutters.

"Oh right," Basara said before he brought out his phone. "I should give Maria a call, so get some rest."

Mio turns back to Basara.

"S-Sure…" Mio nodded. "Maria's at the arcade again?"

"Y-Yeah…She said there's a game she's been hooked on lately." Basara answered.

"Yes. Yes. Of course you know that girl does love her games." Kivat nodded.

"Good grief!" Mio said with annoyed sound in her voice. "Playing, sleeping in class…All of you are like that."

"Sleeping in class has nothing to do with it." Basara told her. "I'm right here beside you, so don't be so upset."

"You listen to what big brother said Mio. After all being too stressed will lead to wrinkles you know." Kivat told him.

Mio brought her blanket to her mouth to cover it.

"I-I know…" Mio mutters.

* * *

After a while, Mio had fallen asleep. Basara decided to head outside to get a drink from a vending machine, while talking to Maria on the phone, explaining the situation.

"So it looks like we might be here, a while longer." Basara told Maria, before his drink fall out.

" _Understood. I will come to get you a bit later then."_ Maria told him.

"Thanks. And how are things on your end?" Basara asked before he brought out his drink and sets his shoulder on the vending machine.

" _Today I did not sense such a presence for once."_ Maria answered.

"I see. Later, then." Basara said before he hangs up.

Basara then felt a presence behind him, which made him look, but saw only Yahiro walking to him.

"Oh, it's just you, Takigawa." Basara said in relief.

"Don't look like you've seen a monster." Yahiro told him.

"Sorry for asking you to take my place." Basara told him.

"Who cares? More importantly, how's Naruse, she feeling any better?" Yahiro asked.

"Yeah, more or less." Basara answered. "She's settling down."

"I was surprised when she suddenly collapsed. And her face was bright red; she seemed awfully embarrassed about something." Yahiro stated sounding a little teasing.

"A-Anyway, thank you." Basara said sounding a little off. "I'll definitely pay you back for this someday."

Basara then throws Yahiro his drink, which he catches.

"Oh, speaking of which, Basacchi, did you see Nonaka?" Yahiro asked.

"Yuki? No." Basara answered.

"That's strange." Yahiro then opens the drink, while explaining. "She left saying she was going to check up on you two."

"She did?" Basara asked, before having a conclusion on what's she's really going to do, as Yahiro was drinking. "Well I'm heading back, then."

Basara was about to head back to Mio's room, until suddenly the lights turned off which surprised the two high school students.

"Whoa, a blackout?!" Yahiro thought out loud, wondering what happen.

Until, they both saw cloaked animal head demons walking towards them.

' _Don't tell me?! They've already infiltrated the school?! Mio!'_ Basara thought, as Yahiro was looking scared and is starting to look like he was going freak out.

* * *

(Meanwhile with Mio)

Someone's shadow covered Mio, as she started to wake up.

"Basara?" Mio mutters, before she blinks in surprised seeing it was Yuki looking over her. "Yuki Nonaka?"

"I need to talk to you." Yuki told her.

This made Mio sits up, wondering what she wanted to talk about.

* * *

(Back with Basara)

Yahiro drops his drink, as he looks at the demons approaching them.

"Wh-What's going on?" Yahiro turns back to Basara. "Hey, Basacchi!"

The demons eyes started to glow, Basara elbows Yahiro in the gut so hard he was knock out as he fallen on the ground.

The demons charges at Basara.

"Kivat!" Basara called out.

"Kivatte ikuze!" Kivat comes flying to Basara before he catches him and let him bite him.

 **"GABUU!"**

The Kivat Belt soon appears around Basara as chains before he changes into the belt.

"Henshin!" Basara said before he inserts Kivat on the belt, and soon charges as he transformed into Kiva.

"Don't get in my way!" Kiva shouted before he brought out the Garuru Fuestle, and inserts into Kivat.

 **"GARURU SABER!"**

Kiva transformed into his Garuru Form, and slashes through the first group of demons with his Garuru Saber, and slashes the next group, before changes back to his base form, and runs to Mio's room.

* * *

Kiva slams the door open.

"Mio!" Kiva saw that Mio is gone. "Dammit!"

* * *

(Now presently, with Mio and Yuki)

Mio and Yuki were now on the roof, with Yuki looking at the sky, and Mio was talking to her.

"So what do you mean by 'talk'?" Mio asked, the childhood friend of her step brother.

"You should have heard from Basara. You know why I'm here at this school." Yuki stated.

"Yes, I've heard." Mio nodded. "I know what you are, and what your relationship with him is."

Yuki slightly turned to Mio.

"With you around, Basara will suffer. So," Yuki raises her hand and summons a green aura out of it. "Leave Basara."

* * *

(With Kiva)

Kiva runs through the hallway of the school, searching for Mio and Yuki.

' _They couldn't have gotten far yet. Dammit…All because I let my guard down. Mio!'_ Kiva thought, can't help but feeling more worried for Mio.

* * *

(Back with the girls)

"No." Mio refused. "Even after learning the whole truth, he said he would keep on protecting me." Mio then made a happy face, before she said. "Because he said, we're family."

Yuki fully turned to Mio facing her.

"I see." Yuki then summons her swords and gauntlets, and sends an energy slash at Mio after draws her sword, which she blocks with a magic circle shield.

Yuki pointed her sword on Mio with a menacing glare, who remains unfazed of her glare, refusing to back down.

"So you're resorting to force in the end? In that case…I won't show mercy, either." Mio said before she fires a magic tornado at Yuki, which in traps her inside, but Yuki cuts it away dispersing the attack like it was nothing.

"You're only taking advantage of Basara's kindness." Yuki stated, before she sends another energy slash to Mio, which she blocks with a magic shield, but it had slightly pushed her back but still stands her ground.

"Then what about you?" Mio asked. "You're ignoring his own will, and pushing your selfless kindness onto him!"

Mio then summons two magic circles, which fired two tornados at Yuki, which she avoided by running to the side.

"I'm not making any excuses! I don't regret it, either!" Mio exclaimed.

Yuki cuts down the two tornados, which made flower petals as she cuts them down.

"If I apologized after getting him this involved, it would be rude to him!" Mio stated as she continues her attack. "So I'll fight fair and square! Together with him!"

Yuki cuts down the last of Mio's tornado attack, and then slashes downward which sends a shockwave at Mio, who blocks it with a magic barrier, but it was soon shattered when it cancels the attack.

"My magic barrier?!" Mio gasped.

Yuki sheaths her sword, as a green aura surrounds her body.

"If you say such words again, I won't forgive you. If you knew Basara, then you couldn't say such things!" Yuki stated with angrier face.

"What do you mean?" Mio asked.

"Basara can't fight like he used to anymore. It's likely hard for him to even hold his other sword in his hand." Yuki stated.

"W-What are you saying?" Mio asked.

"Five years ago, in order to save us, Basara eliminated many of our friends from this world." Yuki explained, this surprised Mio after hearing that.

* * *

(Back with Kiva)

Kiva continues running through the hallways, still looking for Mio.

"Mio! Dammit!" Kiva said.

"Just stop, Basara!" Kivat called out, which made Kiva stop. "Just clam down for a moment and think. You have the means to locate her."

"Right, this is what the Master-Servant pact was for!" Kiva realized, before he concentrate, and soon the Master-Servant pact symbol appeared on his hand, and soon found where Mio is. "Above, huh!"

* * *

(Back with the girls)

"What do you mean?" Mio asked, still feeling shock of what Yuki had told her.

"The reason Jin-san, and Basara, left the village…and lost their right to belong to the clan…" Yuki continue to explain.

Mio then remembers her first discovering of Basara's that he was part of the hero clan.

"Even now, that past is still making Basara suffered. You have no idea how cruel it is to make Basara wield his sword!" Yuki brought her hand on her sword and charges at Mio for an attack, but soon stop when they heard the door slam open.

They both look to see Kiva, before he reverted back to Basara, and was panting feeling a little after breath.

"Basara?" Mio mutters.

"What's the meaning of this, Yuki?" Basara exclaimed. "Weren't you supposed to be her observer?"

His words made Yuki slightly narrowed her eyes.

"Mio, you too. You told me you wouldn't make enemies out of the hero clan, didn't you?" Basara said which made her look to the ground.

"I…" Mio mutters.

"Mio what's wrong?" Basara asked.

"They were talking about your past." They look and saw Lars looking above them. "Up until just now."

"When did he?!" Mio wonder who they didn't notice him earlier.

"So you're exiled from the hero clan! And then become the current inheritor of the legendary Kiva, and you're guarding the descendant of the pervious demon lord? What an awfully intriguing tale." Lars stated.

"So you're behind those demons that showed up before?!" Basara said.

"Basara, what demons?!" Mio asked.

"Don't worry." Basara told her.

"Yes, Mio, there's nothing to worry about." Kivat told her.

"But!" Mio said.

"Indeed. It's pointless worrying about it now. These past few days, he's been fighting none stop in several battles, from both demons and Fangire alike." Lars stated.

"Huh?" Mio said wondering what the masked man means.

"Every night. Until dawn." Lars stated.

"Basara, what does he mean?!" Mio demanded to know.

"Quite!" Basara exclaimed, before he grabs Kivat and let him bite him. "Henshin!"

Basara inserts Kivat back on his belt and transforms into Kiva, and soon jumps to Lars, for a punch.

"Now, now." Lars said, before he fires a shadow energy wave attack on Kiva, pushing back to the ground of the roof.

"Basara!" Mio and Yuki shouted in the same time.

Kiva lands back on the ground on his feet.

' _He's strong!'_ Kiva thought after feeling his attack, figuring that he's not an easy opponent to beat.

"Basara, Kivat, what does he mean you two have been fighting every night?" Mio asked, wanting to know.

"It was for your sake." Lars stated, which made Mio turned to him. "The power you've inherited from the previous Demon Lord draws stray, lesser demons and most Fangire to you. If those were to beging harming other innocent humans, the hero clan would determine your existence to be harmful, and upgrade you from a target for observation to a target for elimination. And once you become a target for elimination, you wouldn't be allowed to live, even though you're a former hero. That's why that woman told you to leave him."

This made Yuki narrowed her eyes on the mask man.

"Well, he and that succubus at your side have been hunting down stray demons and Fangire every day and night in order to keep that from happening." Lars told Mio, which made her even more shocked.

"Is that true, Basara?" Mio asked.

Kiva remained silent as he looked away, before he stood up.

"Then the reason Maria stopped coming to get us was…" Mio started.

"If I told you, you'd only blame yourself, right? So…" Kiva told her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know anything…" Mio said.

"No! You're not the one at fault-." Kiva started.

"No." Lars interrupted. "Mio Naruse, your existence is to blame for it all."

"Why you!" Kiva glared at Lars.

"Kisama!" Kivat also glared at the masked man.

"If that comes as such a shock to you, then would you mind ceding the pervious Demon Lord's power that's the cause of all this?" Lars said as he waved his hand.

Mio's shadow started to shift into a different shape then her, and coming out of it, was a demon.

"Get down, Mio!" Kiva told her, as he and Yuki saw it.

Mio blinked as he brought out its arms with a blade attach on his right arm.

Kiva was about to bring out his Wake Up Fuestle.

"Do you really have time for that, and are you planning on eliminate her this time?" Lars asked.

This made Kiva/Basara remembers a memory from his childhood of facing a red eye demon with a dark aura around it.

This made Kiva stop going for the Fuestle and runs to Mio, before he force remove Kivat out of his belt, reverting back to Basara.

"Basara! What are you doing?!" Kivat said, as he was rolling in the air before stopping.

The demon slashes at Mio, and then blood was spilled out.

Mio fallen to the ground, as some of the blood got on her body and on her cheek, and her face turned to a shock look, on what she saw happen.

"Basara!" Kivat and Yuki shouted, on what happen.

Basara was seen lying on Mio, with the demon's blood stab on his back, as Mio was still processing on what has happen, not believing what she is seeing.

"No…Hey…You're kidding me, right? Basara?" Mio mutters, as tears fallen on her eyes. "Basara!"

* * *

 **(Cue Break the Chain)**

 **(Instrumental) As the song was playing, in the main room of Castle Doran Mio was sleeping on white bed wearing red dress while rose petals fall on her, then changes to Kiva walking through the hallways of Castle Doran. Then the scene changes Kiva picking up Mio in bridal carry. The tone changes then Kiva turns face to face at the screen. Then Kiva was flying upside down with his right leg armor open.**

 **(Baku Baku beatin' heart! Kattobashite killin' it now!) Kiva on his motorcycle begins driving it fast on the street.**

 **(Baki Baki beatin' heart! Kimi koso one and only) Then changes to Kiva sitting on throne in Castle Doran, The Arm Monsters in their human forms and Mio, Maria, and Yuki walking towards him. Changes back to Kiva flying upside down again.**

 **(Kimi ga sekai ni sonzai shiteru, imi wo shiritakunai? {Baku baku beatin' heart!}) Maria and Yuki were in the kitchen papering for dinner, while Basara and Mio were setting the table, Kivat is seen flying in the screen singing.**

 **(Baki Baki beatin' heart!) Basara, Mio, and Yuki are seated in their classroom, then changes Yahiro eating with Basara on the roof, while in that time eight Kivat's were singing on the top and bottom of the screen.**

 **{Instrumental} (Soko ni kakurete temo! Nani mo hajimannai) Mio then remembers Zolgear killing her parents, and then changes to Basara with chains crawling under his skin, and then changes to Lars, Zest, Valga, and Zolgear together on a stair case. The scene changes to Basara as the chains speared out of him and restraining him.**

 **(Tozasareteta DOA wo sono de kowase) Kiva was walking in a dark room, and then Kiva watches shattered stain glass was reforming making a window that shines on him beneath him is the shadow of the mirror. Then change back to Basara freeing himself from the chains.**

 **(Me ni mienu fuan wo kazote tomaranaide) Basara held Kivat on his hand and let him bite him and then inserts him into his belt, and then changes into Kiva.**

 **(Unmei no RUURU yabutteku) A child Basara was on his knees in a carter as was Brynhildr stab on the ground next to him.**

 **(Me ni mienai tsunagari shinite ugoki dasou) Kiva on the throne of Castle Doran and near it is the Arm Monsters in human form, and then showed Mio hugging on the back of his neck, Yuki was hugging him on his arm, and Maria hugging on his leg.**

 **(You got to change! Breakin' the chain! Tobashiteke ashita e) Kiva was readying his fist and shattered the stain window in pieces again, Kiva changes back to Basara.**

 **(Don't be afraid! Walk in the stage, just GO! {Instrumental}) Kivat was flying near Kiva's raised right leg and the armor opens and freed the red wings. Kiva was now showed on top of Castle Doran and then jumps high in the air.**

 **(Baku Baku Beatin' heart! Kimi koso one and only) Kivat fly's through the screen followed by Kiva doing his signature attack. Then changes into title of the story with Kiva's symbol.**

* * *

"Basara!" Kivat flies to Basara and Mio and looks at his partner. "Come on! Wake up, please!"

"Basara…No! Hang in there! Hey!" Mio called out with tears forming on the edge of her eyes.

"Though he was a member of the hero clan, he was but a ruined one in the end. He was more fragile than I expected." Lars stated.

"Kisama!" Kivat glared at the masked man, until he and Mio saw the shadow demon slowly coming towards them, which Kivat got in its way, to protect her and Basara. "You want her you have to go through me!"

The demon was then cut in half by Yuki, and soon glares at Lars.

"I'll never forgive you! How dare you!" Yuki exclaimed before she fires an energy slash at Lars, which he dodge.

"Oh?" Lars then saw Yuki coming in behind him. "You're not bad."

Lars dodges Yuki's attack by jumping over and landed behind her a few feet away, as Yuki turned around before he landed.

"You need to treat him soon, or it might be too late for him." Lars told Yuki, which made her grit her teeth knowing that he's right, before she jumps back down to Mio, Basara, and Kivat. "Do you understand now? This is the consequence of your decision."

"My…" Mio mutters.

"Will you continue to involve others, get them hurt, and still continue fighting your futile battle to carry out your own revenge?" Lars asked, which made Yuki click her tongue, and then a portal appeared behind Lars. "However, depending upon your decision, I could end all of this in an instant." Lars said as he flouted to the portal, and when he fully went through the portal vanishes.

"Basara…I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Mio cried, as Kivat was saddened seeing her like this.

"Mio…" Kivat mutters, while Yuki had a little pity in her eyes.

They soon heard a roar; they look and saw Castle Doran flying to the scene, which surprised Mio and Yuki when they saw the Dragon with a castle body.

"Castle Doran, just in time!" Kivat said.

Castle Doran opened its mouth and produced an orb of energy that hovered down to Basara, Mio and Kivat, it then fully enveloped them and then carried them upwards, and then to the dragon's mouth.

"Basara!" Yuki gasped, before the dragon castle flies away leaving Yuki behind, while she watches it leave but still can't help but feel worried about Basara.

* * *

(At the Toujou and Naruse house)

Castle Doran had safely delivered Basara, Mio, and Kivat back to their house, and also made Maria surprised seeing the castle dragon after Mio called her to meet at the house, and coming out of its mouth, was Mio, Kivat, and Jiro who was carrying Basara on his arms.

Before they could bring Basara inside, Maria asked who Jiro was; he just told her that he's a servant of Kiva and a friend.

Soon they brought him to his room, and lay him on his bed, for Maria to treat his injuries.

"How is he?" Mio asked, the succubus

"His wound has closed, and his pulse is normal." Maria assured her master.

"Thank goodness." Mio felt relived knowing that Basara will be alright, but soon remembers Lars words to her, which made her tighten her fist, not knowing that Jiro notice it.

"If he just gets some rest and recovers his stamina…" Maria said before turning to Mio. "Mio-sama?"

"Oh, don't worry, I just felt a little feverish." Mio stated before placing her hand on her forehead.

"That's not good. We should get medicine…" Maria said, while Jiro didn't fully buy her feverish statement.

"Don't worry. I'll be resting in my room for a bit. You just take care of Basara, okay?" Mio told Maria, before she leaves.

"H-Hai…" Maria said.

"If you want, I can escort you to your room." Jiro told Mio.

"Oh no, you don't have to do that, I'll be just fine." Mio told him, as she exits the room and closes the door.

Then everyone else in the room heard Basara starting to wake up, before turning to him.

"Basara!/Basara-san!" Kivat and Maria said before coming close to his face.

"You two…" Basara mutters, and soon saw Jiro behind them. "Jiro…"

"Good to see you awake, Basara-sama." Jiro said.

Basara was now sitting up on his bed, with Jiro with his back against the wall, and Maria apologizing to him, with Kivat flying by her head.

"I'm sorry. If only I would have arrived a bit sooner." Maria told him.

"No, you helped enough." Basara assured her.

"But you are incredible. You are conscious already?" Maria said.

"It's probably because of the Hero Clan's training routine. Am I correct?" Jiro asked.

Basara looks down.

"Yeah. Our clan undergoes special training for our bodies. Since childhood." Basara stated, as he remember his past.

* * *

 _(Flashback 10 years ago)_

 _By the river, nearby the Hero Clan's village, Basara was training with a child of his clan, in a practice match, and he smacks his opponent's sword out of his hand before he fallen on the ground._

" _Good! Basara, that's enough." An instructor told him._

 _Basara puffed as he wipes off his sweat with his forearm._

" _Incredible, Basara!" A child Yuki said, which made Basara turned to her as he chuckles._

 _Watching Basara from afar was the Hero Clan's elder and another member of the Clan standing beside the elder._

" _That's Jin's son for you."_

" _It's more than just his swordsmanship. The power he was born with, too…That child is the hope of our next generation." The elder stated._

" _Bad news!" They both turned and saw a member of the clan running to them with a bleeding shoulder, and Basara and Yuki heard his scream, before turning to them as well._

" _What is wrong?" The elder asked._

" _The sacred demon sword! The seal on Brynhildr has been undone!" He told them._

" _Sacred demon sword? You mean…" Yuki started._

" _The sword that sealed the evil spirits long ago." Basara finished._

" _But by who?!"_

" _It was Seito!"_

" _Him? He has always shown discontent with our ceasefire with the demons." The elder stated. As Seito opens the door of the shrine Brynhildr._

" _Don't tell me he tried to go to the demon realm on his own?"_

" _Worse than that! His body's been possessed by the evil spirits that were sealed, and he's heading for the village!" Seito grabs the swords handle, when he did the sword started glowing, and soon made a pillar beam of light, that destroyed the shrine._

" _What!? The children!" When the dust settled Seito appearance has changed into a monster like form wearing a cloak, and has a purple aura around._

" _Get the children to safety!"_

" _Dammit! It had to happen while Jin's away!"_

 _Seito was running down on the river, and standing in his way were several heroes, with their swords ready to battle, as Basara, Yuki, and the other kids runs away to safety._

 _Seito then jumps to the heroes, and with a single stroke he made a small explosion and killed several of the heroes, and the explosion sent Basara and Yuki flying a few feet before they fallen on the ground._

 _Seito then killed the other remaining heroes easily slaughtering them, before Basara sits and started to have a panic attack as he watch so much blood shed._

 _Then Seito slowly walks to Yuki who manages to sit back up, and soon saw the corrupted hero in front of her, which made Basara stands up and runs to her._

" _Yuki!" Basara shouted before he comes in front of Seito to protect Yuki._

 _Seito raises his sword up in the air readying his attack, as Basara still stands his ground, then he eyes light up, then an explosion of a pillar of light, destroying everything a few miles around._

 _Then when it cleard, Basara and Yuki were now in a crater, and Seito is gone, leaving only Brynhildr stabbed on the ground behind Basara._

 _(End of flashback)_

* * *

Basara remained quiet, with his eyes looking down.

"Basara-san?" Maria got his attention back, snapping him out of it.

"Oh right, where's Mio?" Basara asked.

"She said she was feeling feverish and went to her room." Maria told him.

"Feverish? Was it the curse again?" Basara asked.

"When the cruse activates, she is more…squirmy and embarrassed." Maria started with her cheeks slightly red.

"And, thus the power of succubus magic at their works." Jiro sighed quietly, having some experience of succubus.

"Huh?" Basara looks down again.

"Anyway, I will go check on her." Maria said before she leaves.

' _What? Something's nagging at me…'_ Basara thought.

"Basara, is something wrong?" Kivat asked.

"Oh it's nothing Kivat." Basara told him.

"Good because, I want to give you a piece of my mind! What were you thinking pushing me away like that, and only taking the hit by yourself?!" Kivat exclaimed.

"I'm…I'm sorry, I didn't want you get hurt…" Basara said.

"No excuses! Listen Basara, I get you don't want anyone close to get hurt, but you and I are supposed to be partners, fighting together as one." Kivat told him.

"I know that but still…" Basara said as he tightly holds his blanket.

"Basara-sama," Jiro got his attention. "I thought once you become stronger as Kiva, you'll eventually be ready enough to face your past, and move on. But after what happen, you're clearly not there yet."

"Yeah I know you don't have to tell me…" Basara mutters. "I thought I was getting there, but I guess I'm still not."

After seeing the sad look on his eyes, Jiro sighed.

"Listen Basara-sama, I understand facing your past and to move on, is not an easy thing to do. So I'm going to give you this little advice, one of the ways of moving on, is that you need to mostly learn how to forgive yourself." Jiro told him.

"Forgive myself…" Basara mutters. "I'm not sure if that's even possible for me."

"Well it is mostly up to you. I'm only here to act as the servant of Kiva, what you do; from here on is your choice." Jiro told him.

"There is trouble! Mio-sama is-!" They heard Maria shouting as she runs in the room.

* * *

Everyone was now in or by Mio's room, and saw she is gone.

"That idiot!" Basara said, as Maria falls on her knees.

"I'm sorry; I should have realized what she was going to do something sooner." Jiro said.

"No…this is my fault. If you could just tell me where she is…You are the only one who can sense Mio-sama!" Maria said, in worried about her master.

"Let's go, Maria!" Basara told her.

"Absolutely not! You have not fully recovered! I will go alone…" Maria said, before Basara patted her on the head.

"Maria." Basara said, before looking at Kivat. "Kivat, you ready to go? Partner."

Kivat smirked, before he nodded.

"Of course, I told you on the day we met, that you and I are partners in the end. Just remember that and don't force me away in battles." Kivat told Basara, before remembering the day he met Basara.

* * *

 _(Flashback 10 years ago)_

 _Basara was seen sitting against a tree, while crying, still guilty on what happen to his other friend, by losing control of his powers._

" _You alright, bōya? What's wrong?" Basara looks up and saw Kivat flying in front of him._

" _W-What are you!?" Basara said in straddle of seeing this talking bat._

" _Me? Well I'm Kivat-bat the 3_ _rd_ _, of the Kivat-bat family! But you can call me Kivat for short." Kivat told the young Basara. "So mind telling what's wrong? I mean you look so sad."_

 _Basara looks down. Kivat was no on Basara's shoulder as he explained what happen, in his village._

" _Hmm, I see…" Kivat nodded in understanding. "Sorry if I forced you to bring out a sorrowful past."_

" _No it's alright, in fact I feel slightly better talking about this to someone." Basara told the bat._

" _Well I'm glad I was able to help. And you know what I'll be your new friend from here on." Kivat said, which surprised Basara._

" _Really?" Basara asked._

" _Of course." Kivat nodded until he saw Fangire Fangs behind Basara's neck._

" _Look out! Kivat kick!" Kivat flies and kicks the fangs away._

" _ **Well, well,"**_ _They looked and saw a Deer Fangire walking out of the woods, to Basara and Kivat, and Basara was surprised to see the Fangire._ _ **"I saw a snack, but imagine my surprised to see a member of the traitorous Kivat-bat family here; this might be my lucky day."**_

" _Kivat, what is that?" Basara asked._

" _It's a Fangire! You need to get out here Basara now! I'll hold it off!" Kivat said as he flies to the Fangire._

 _Kivat slashes at the Deer Fangire a few times, Basara was about to run but can't leave Kivat behind. The Deer Fangire tries to swat at Kivat who dodges his attacks._

" _Can't catch me!" Kivat mocked while sticking his tongue at the Fangire, which irritated it, as the Deer Fangire continues to swat at Kivat, who continue to dodge his attacks, until eventually, the Fangire manages to swat Kivat to the ground._

 _Kivat was about to fly back up, until the Deer Fangire stomps it's foot on one of Kivat's wings._

" _ **I'm going to make you regret insulting me!"**_ _The Deer Fangire swore, before it brought out a spear, and was going to stab Kivat with it, until Basara grabs the Fangire and tries to pull it away._

" _You leave Kivat alone right now!" Basara demanded._

" _Basara! What are you doing I told you get away!" Kivat told him._

 _The Fangire just chuckles, before it smacks Basara away to the ground. Basara got back and charges at the Deer Fangire trying to push it off of Kivat, until the Deer Fangire slaps him to the ground, and kicks him away a few feet._

" _Basara just stop! You'll only get yourself killed like this!" Kivat told the young Basara._

" _Never! You said you'll be my friend, well I won't abandon a friend who's in trouble!" Basara swore, which surprised Kivat._

" _Basara…" Kivat said._

" _ **Aww...That's sweat what beautiful friendship, but it also makes me sick! So I'm gonna end this right now!"**_ _The Deer Fangire was about to finished Kivat, until they all heard a loud roar, and soon saw Castle Doran flying in and rams onto the Fangire pushing it off of Kivat._

" _Just in time, Castle Doran!" Kivat cheered, while Basara was amazed by the dragon castle, before flying to Basara. "Basara, I thank you for helping me. I admired you courage and willingness to help despite the odds you face. So I must ask you, are you willing to fight with me?"_

" _Fight with you?" Basara said._

" _Yes," Kivat nodded. "Right now I'm looking for a partner to fight with against the Fangire, like that one and others of his kind. And I think you might be the right partner I was looking for. I'm not sure if it can work, but I need to know are you willing to do it, to fight for the sake of others."_

 _Basara looks at the Deer Fangire who slowly getting back up on its feet, he then looks at his hand, before he made a fist, and looks to Kivat with determination in his eyes before he nodded._

" _Alright, first I need you lift you hand up." Kivat instructed him, Basara did what he told and Kivat moves to his hand. "Alright, but brace yourself this is going to sting a bit._ _ **GABUU!**_ _"_

 _Kivat bites on Basara's hand, which made him, cringed of feeling the slightly singing pain. Until Basara heard the hypnotic sounds, as stain glass markings appeared on his face, and soon saw chains warped around his waist before it change into the Kivat Belt._

" _What the?" Basara said in surprised seeing the belt, before Kivat inserts himself onto it._

" _Henshin!" Kivat said._

" _Henshin?" Basara parroted._

 _Then his body then morphed before the quicksilver broke apart, changing into adult size Kiva._

" _What the?" Kiva said in surprised as he looks at his hands and the rest of his body. "Kivat what happen to me?"_

" _I don't have time to explain! But to make things sort, right now you are the armored warrior known as Kiva! And this means that you and I are partners to the end!" Kivat told him._

" _Kiva?" Kiva said, as he continues to look at himself, before looking at the Deer Fangire who stood up on its feet._

 _Kiva wasn't sure all this means for now, but figures that he can now stand a match against the Fangire. Kiva then enters his combat pose as he and the Fangire charges at each other._

 _(End of flashback)_

* * *

"Yeah your right." Basara nodded. "I shouldn't have pushed you away like that. You and I are partners and partners trust each other."

"Good to hear it. Now let's go and find your sister!" Kivat told him.

"Yeah!" Basara nodded.

* * *

(With Mio)

Mio is in the middle of a forest, sending off her creating a magic barrier to prevent any people out of the area around her.

' _The spell to keep people away is complete. This is for the best.'_ Mio thought before looking down to the ground, with sad eyes. _'Maria, Basara…I'm sorry.'_

"It would seem…" Mio gasped, when Lars was behind her when she didn't notice. "That you've reached your decision."

Mio then turned to the masked man, which made him chuckle.

"If you're willing to be the sole sacrifice, then…all of this will end, smoothly." Lars stated.

"That's right; I'm the only one…who should get hurt fighting!" Mio declared with an unyielding face, before an explosion erupted beneath Lars, no doubt a trap set by Mio.

Mio then casted and fire three balls of lighting at Lars.

"Not done yet!" Mio declared, before she fires four fire balls at Lars, which made an explosion pillar high in the sky.

Mio was breathing in and out a few times, when the explosion died down.

"That should do it…" Mio stated, but is proven wrong when she heard.

"Are you satisfied now?" Lars said as the smoke around blows away, revealing himself to be unharmed by Mio's relentless attack.

This made Mio conjured a small ball of fire in her hand.

"Your flames are quite pretty. Shall I order my subordinates to find out?" Lars asked, which made Mio blinked. "Your fire spell or the home where that former hero sleeps, which do you think will make the prettier flame?"

"You coward!" Mio exclaimed.

"You're the one who got him involved. If you want to blame anyone, blame yourself!" Lars told Mio.

Mio gritted her teeth, before she claims down by putting away her fireball by closing her hand, and closes her eyes.

"You're after me, aren't you? Then please, don't lay a finger on Basara, Maria, or anyone else." Mio requested.

"That is a wise decision. You have a deal." Lars told her, as he walks to Mio.

Lars brought his hand close to Mio.

"Give me your hands." Lars told her, Mio did what he told her, Lars then made shadow magic cuffs around her wrists, to bind her hands and can nullify her magic.

"Now, shall we go, then my dear?" Lars asked.

"Where do you plan on taking me?" Mio asked.

"The demon realm of course." Lars answered, before he opens a portal. "My master is expecting your vis-!"

Before he could finished, an energy was sent between them, which Lars jumps to dodge, and made Mio step back.

Mio look and saw it was Yuki armed with her sword, running past her to Lars.

"Nonaka?!" Mio gasped.

Yuki slashed at Lars, who blocks with a dark aura to shield from harm, before he made a shock wave to push her away, before she stops in front of Mio.

"Why?!" Mio demanded to know why she's here.

"I'm surprised you would ally yourself with her." Lars said.

"I…" Yuki started, as her clothes change into the Hero Clans armor. "…Simply can't forgive you after you hurt Basara."

Yuki then jumps to Lars going for another slash, but he summons the same aura to shield himself from her attack.

' _Mio Naruse, you apologized to Basara over and over as you cried on that roof.'_ Yuki said inside her mind, as she slashes at Lars multiple times. _'And now, you're even trying to offer yourself up. I think I now understand why Basara is trying to protect you.'_

Yuki then jumps away from Lars a few feet.

"You can't defeat me. You should already know that." Lars stated.

"Then take this!" Yuki said before she channels an aura around her sword and slash on Lars protected aura, and shattered it, which had surprised the mask demon, before he jumps away.

"How did you break my barrier?" Lars demanded to know.

"If you can't cut it down in one stroke, then keep cutting until it breaks. That's all." Yuki said, before she sheaths her sword.

"You mean. You focused all your attacks on the exact same spot without erring?" Lars concluded.

"Don't underestimate the hero clan!" Yuki told the mask man, before slashing her sword firing a shock wave at Lars, which he dodges by jumping, and landed on a nearby park building.

"Fine, then allow me to toy with you a bit more." Lars said, before he fired magic energy balls at Yuki.

"Look out!" Mio said, before Yuki dodges his attack by jumping back, when it hit the ground it made a smoke cloud, which Yuki jumps out of.

"Oh? You managed to evade that? In that case!" Lars created several small orbs around him.

Yuki gasped when she saw a raining barrage attack coming at her from the sky, having no time to dodge it, she blocks it with her sword, but was sent flying, and her back smash onto a tree.

"Nonaka!" Mio shouted in worried.

Yuki stabs her sword on the ground, using to support herself back up.

"I can…" Yuki mutters not going to give up. _'I can still fight. After all, he…I'm alive because Basara saved me. That's why I withstood harsh training and became strong!'_

Yuki gasped when she saw, Lars created a large orb over his head.

"This is the end." Lars stated.

"Stop! Nonaka isn't involved! I don't care what happens to me! So!" Mio begged him.

"That's not possible. Anyone who interferes with my mission will be eliminated." Lars told her, before he throws the orb at Yuki.

"No…Stop!" Mio cried out.

Just as the attack was about 10 feet to Yuki, coming in front of her and between the attacks, was Kiva, which surprised the two girls and Lars.

"Leave it to, me, Mio." Kiva told her.

Kiva then brought out Brynhildr, but when he did, a green aura started to consume Kiva's arm.

"Basara!" Mio and Yuki gasped.

' _Could me being Kiva bringing out some sort of negative effect?'_ Kiva thought as he looks at the sword before setting his eyes at the coming at attack. _'No matter! I don't have time to think on that, right now I need to stop this thing!'_

"Let's go!" Kiva shouted, as he charges forward, and slashes at the orb projectile, and was in even ground against it, and he soon remembers his attack's powers.

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

 _Basara and Yuki were in the crater that he created after losing control of his power._

" _Banishing Shift. It renders all forms of attack meaningless. Because it eliminates the phenomenon the power's very existence, and sends it to the zero, dimension." The village elder explained._

 _(End of flashback)_

* * *

Kiva was still in even ground against the orb projectile.

' _Don't be afraid.'_ Kiva told himself.

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

 _The crater is seen even bigger, as it was on about half of a mountain._

" _It eliminates everything, even the remains of its victums?"_

" _It's dangerous!"_

" _And frightening!"_

" _We should confine Basara and the demon sword Brynhildr in order to prevent a repeat of this tragedy!"_

 _Brynhildr's aura then changes from its purple glow to green._

 _(End of flashback)_

* * *

"Just give up." Lars advised the bat warrior.

Kiva then remembers that time he met Kivat, and the time he save Mio from the Horse Fangire.

' _To never run away! That's what I've learned from Kivat and Mio! Protect what you want to protect!'_ Kiva told himself; before a large crack appeared on the orb projectile and it grow larger and larger, until it finally shattered it into pieces.

This had surprised everyone around.

"B-Basara, that power!" Yuki said in worried.

"It's incomplete," Kiva started before he puts the sword away, and the aura around his arm disappeared, before he moves it around and checks it, and felt it was alright. "But I can handle doing this much."

Beneath his armor, he can feel that his wounds are starting to reopen.

' _I don't think I'll be able to fight for too long, so I need to finish this fast!'_ Kiva thought before he charges at Lars in lighting fast speed, before he appears beside the masked man, and punches at him, before he summons a protected aura barrier around his body to block it, but this didn't stop Kiva as he kept attacking at Lars, before he jumps away, and landed on the park building's roof.

Lars laughs in amusement.

"I see now. Then I'll readjust my evaluation. The biggest hindrance to my mission…is you, Basara Tou-No Kiva!" Lars exclaimed as he summons hundreds of orb projectiles around him.

Kiva then pulls out the Arms monster Fuestles, and inserts one of them into Kivat, which surprised Mio and Yuki.

"First up: **GARURU SABER!"** Kivat called as he blew into it.

* * *

In Castle Doran, Jiro was looking up from his hand hearing his Fuestle calling him.

* * *

"Next: **BASHAA MAGNUM!"** Kivat shouted after Kiva replaced the Garuru Fuestle with the Bashaa one.

* * *

Ramon looked up from his hand with a bit of shock.

* * *

"Finally," Kivat said as Kiva slipped the final Fuestle into place. **"DOGGA HAMMER!"**

* * *

Riki eyes moved from his hand to his two housemates and the three nodded to one another.

"Let's go," Jiro said as he and the others put their cards, and stands up from their seats and walked away from the table they were playing on, and walks into Castle Doran's mouth and at a time, before assuming their true forms and before vanishing into orbs of light.

Castle Doran roars before firing all three of the Arms Monster weapons.

* * *

The Arms Monster weapons flew towards Kiva and surrounded him. They spun around and around, then released a bright flash of light.

In the light, Kiva began to change. Chains wrapped around his left arm and shoulder, shattering to become the Garuru Cobalt Arm. The chains then wrapped around his right arm and shoulder to reveal Bashaa Emerald Arm. Finally, the chains warped around his chest before shattering, revealing Dogga Violet Chest.

This is Kiva - DoGaBaKi Form.

The light died down, and everyone gawked at the new Kiva.

 **(Cue: Destiny's Play by Tetra-Fang)**

Lars then hurled his attack on Kiva.

Kiva then brought out his Bashaa Magnum and spins around while firing at the orbs in pin point accuracy, causing them to explode, and Kiva soon jumps out of the smoke cloud.

"He shot them all down?!" Lars said in surprised.

Kiva then brought out his Dogga Hammer, and slams it on Lars barrier aura, which slightly pushed him back while his feet are being crashed into the roof.

"Brute force alone isn't enough to break through my barrier." Lars stated.

"Who said I was alone…Maria!" Kiva called out, and Maria in her succubus form, punches on Lars face, which shattered his aura barrier.

"The succubus?!" Lars said, as he was thrown off the roof, not before Kiva slams him down to the ground with his Hammer, sending crash rolling on the ground before he stops on his feet.

"Too slow!" Kiva shouted, as he brought out his Garuru Saber and slashes Lars on his chest.

"Kiva…Basara…Toujou…" Lars mutters, as Kiva kept slashing Lars multiple times, before he kicks Lars away.

Kiva throws away his Saber and crosses his arms around his neck.

 **"WAKE UP!"**

The chains around Kiva's right leg shattered freeing the red wings, before he raises it up. Kiva then jumps in the air and coming to Lars for a kick, and kicks straight through him, before he exploded.

 **(End of song)**

As the battle was now over, Kivat flies out of the Belt reverting Kiva back into Basara, and the bindings around Mio's hands disappeared freeing them.

Basara breaths in and out, catching his breath, as Yuki looks at him.

"Basara…" Yuki said.

"It's over." Basara sighed in relief.

"Yes it's certainly is." Kivat nodded agreement.

Then they look at Mio, as she was about to go to Basara, before Maria hugs her, while crying in joy.

"Mio-sama! I was so worried about you! Please don't ever do something like that again!" Maria cried, before Mio hugs her back.

"Sorry. I'm very sorry." Mio told her loyal succubus servant.

"Looks like you're safe." Basara said as he walks to her.

"Yeah…T-Thank-!" Mio gasped, as a shadow demon got behind Basara.

"What's wrong?" Basara asked, before the demon stabs through Basara on his back, before he looks down and saw his blood on the ground and around the demon's blade.

"Basara!" Yuki and Kivat shouted in the same time.

Basara then fallen on his knees, and then fallen on the ground. This made Mio even more shocked, as her eyes shack and is becoming dull and void of light in them, and as her aura appeared around her body.

"Mio! No!" Kivat was about to go to her, until.

"No…No!" Mio's scream created a shockwave, which eradicate the demon that stabs Basara, and sent Yuki, Maria, Kivat, and the unconscious Basara away.

Then the ground begins to erupt, and the trees were being pushed back, as Mio's power caused a pillar light explosion.

Basara's hand begin to flinch, before he started to raise his head, regaining conscious, and then saw Yuki, Maria, and Kivat knocked out, on the ground.

"Wh-What happened?" Basara said before he manages to get back up, with his hand on his wound.

He then saw Mio levitating, and saw a dark space behind her and is starting to spread around the area.

"Mio!" Basara gasped before he got back on his feet. "Is this the Demon Lord Wilbert's power?"

"B-Basara!" Mio mutters.

"Calm down. See? I'm fine. It's over now." Basara assured her.

"No!" Mio told him.

"Nani?" Basara said.

"You can't! Holding this power back is all I can do, and I can barely do that!" Mio explained.

' _Gravity waves? If it keeps going out of control like this…Then the town…No the whole world will be in danger.'_ Basara concluded.

"Please…Basara…I can't keep this power under control any longer. So…" Mio begged him.

"Wait! Don't give up!" Basara told her.

"There's no time left! Please, before I end up destroying this world!" Mio then begin to form tears on her eye. "So please…Kill me!"

Basara remained quiet, as the two hooded men were watching what is happening in the shadows wondering what he'll do.

"I refuse!" Basara gave his answered, which surprised the two hooded men and Mio.

"Y-You baka! It should be clear what you're supposed to protect!" Mio cried.

"I may protect people as Kiva! But I am still your family! Your brother! And it's a brother's duty to protect their little sisters, if I can't do something like that, then I have no right to be Kiva!" Basara told her, which surprised Mio. "I'm bringing you home."

"Huh?" Mio said.

"I'm definitely bringing you home. You and I are going back home together! If you're my little sister, then shut up let your brother save you and the world!" Basara told her, which surprised Mio even more before her tears begin to fall on her cheeks.

"Yes…Okay…Please…Save me, Onii-chan!" Mio bleed to him.

Basara saw the Kivat is still unconscious, that means the only thing he can do now is use Banishing Shift, Basara soon drew out Brynhildr.

' _The only thing that could save Mio is with a complete Banishing Shift.'_ Basara thought, before he focuses his energy, and his aura started to appear around his body. _'I need to discern the root of the power going out of control…And eliminate only that._

Then the images of Yuki, Maria, Kivat, Jiro, Ramon, Riki, and Jin appeared, in his mind.

"Just hold on, and I'll get rid of it. I'll reduce your sadness and suffering to nothing." Basara told his sister, as he readies his sword.

Mio nodded, as wind swirls around Basara.

"Banishing Shift." Basara said, before he slashes his sword downward, and everything turned bright, as Mio is seen falling to the ground, and Basara fallen and lands on her chest.

"Let's go home." Basara said, before a tear drop from Mio falls on his cheek.

"Yeah…" Mio said.

* * *

(Next day)

The sun was setting, at the Naruse/Toujou house, inside was Riki vacuuming the house, and Riki doing some gardening in the yard they decided to help around until Basara is fully recovered after what had happened last night, before the doorbell rings.

"Coming!" Maria opens the door, and she, and Riki and Ramon, saw it was Yuki with a slightly embarrassed face outside. "Oh, hello."

"About last night…" Yuki started before she looks up. "Umm, where's Basara?"

"He's sleeping, he pushed himself so hard when his wounds had not finished healing, so…" Maria told her.

Yuki then brought out a far.

"What's this?" Maria said before she grabs it.

"A medicine passed down in our village. Since Basara bears the blood of us heroes, it should be especially effective." Yuki told her.

"Thank you for going so far. Please come on in." Maria told her, as she was ready to let her in.

"Yes, I bet Basara-sama, will be pleased to see you doing well." Ramon told her.

"I just wanted to bring this by. Take care." Yuki said, before she leaves and closes the door.

"Hmm…Such a strange girl, but I can tell that she has a good heart. I can see why Basara-sama likes her so much." Ramon said, before he continues vacuuming.

* * *

Yuki was seen standing on the park looking at the city, with the sun setting behind it, as she remembers Basara's action last night.

' _Banishing Shift.'_ Yuki thought before she remembers using that move on Mio without harming her. _'That…'_

Yuki then remembers that time 10 years ago, when Basara uses and lost control of that very technique.

' _Was that the same as before?'_ Yuki thought. _'No, he controlled its power.'_

Yuki was now smiling with tears forming on the edge of her eyes.

' _So he's finally…He's finally facing it.'_ Yuki thought in joy, before saying. "Welcome back, Basara."

* * *

(A few days later)

Basara had now fully recovered, so now he, Mio, and Maria heads to the school.

"It's been a week since we were at school." Mio said as she, Basara, and Maria walks to school.

"You didn't have to take time off, too, Mio." Basara told her.

"Wh-Who cares? I told them we both came down with a summer cold." Mio told him.

"That is right." Maria said in agreement. "Thanks to the medicine we received from Yuki Nonaka-san, and Mio-sama's warm-oh warm- and tender care, he did not need to be hospitalized."

"M-Maria!" Mio exclaimed with a red blush on her face.

Basara then looks at the school roof, with a suspicion look in his eyes.

* * *

Even though his class had started, Basara decided to head to the school roof, and soon saw Yahiro by the fence.

Yahiro turns around facing Basara, greeting him. "Hey, Basacchi. Is it okay for someone who just recovered from a cold, to be skipping out of class?"

"Weren't you the only one who could open the lock?" Basara asked.

"Well, this is a big school. I'm sure there are some other people who can do it too." Yahiro stated.

"Anyway, are you all right?" Basara asked as he walks to Yahiro.

"Hmm?" Yahiro blinked before realizing what he meant. "Oh, you mean that night? What was that about anyway? You suddenly elbowed me in the sternum, and then ditched me."

"I don't mean that." Basara stated, before stopping close to Yahiro. "I did a _kick_ you hard, at the _park_ , didn't I?"

"What are you talking about?" Yahiro ask having no clue what he means.

"If you keep on acting innocent, you'll regret it." Basara stated, before he punches at Yahiro who dodges by jumping over and landed behind Basara a few feet away.

Yahiro had this dark look on his face with a smirk, as the image of Lars appeared in front of him, indicating that he is the mask man.

"When did you notice?" Yahiro or rather Lars asked.

"That night at school you were talking about how Mio collapsed, right?" Basara said, as he remembers his words from that night.

" _I was surprised when she suddenly collapsed. And her face was bright red; she seemed awfully embarrassed about something."_

"Wouldn't one normally think she had a fever, if she was wobbling and had a flushed face?" Basara said.

"No," Lars places his hand over his eyes. "Seeing Naruse's usually reaction, I knew her succubus attendant must have been involved right away. I had trouble holding in my laughter, so…" Lars lowered his hand on his mouth.

"Ahh, I really did it now." Lars said before he removes his hand from his mouth and forms a dark aura around himself. "So? What are you going to do Basacchi?"

Lars's aura gotten even bigger, Kivat then flew to Basara side ready just in case, as the two look at each other with unnerving eyes.

"Nothing." Basara said before he closes his eyes and made a smile. "Right now I'm not sure I can beat you for certain, and in fact…I just want to negotiate with you."

"Negotiate?" Lars said as his aura died down.

"Yeah. You're the one, the acting Demon Lord sent to observe Mio, right?" Basara asked. "Then, your goal is to help her awaken while you were observing her. That's your mission, right?"

"Things nearly went well back there at the park, though." Lars stated.

"But you failed." Basara stated, which made Lars narrowed his eyes. "If he finds out you failed in your mission, the acting Demon Lord will probably send someone even more powerful than you. And as much I hate to admit it, I'm not ready to deal with them yet."

"I see. So either I pretend nothing happened and continue observing her, or you and that succubus or little bat by your side, can tell the acting the acting demon lord, I screwed up." Lars concluded.

"It's not a bad deal, is it?" Basara asked.

"You and I are enemies. You sure about this, there is, no telling when I might betray you." Lars stated.

"I believe in you." Basara told him.

"What makes you say that?" Lars asked.

"The fact, that I'm still alive right now." Basara told him, which made Lars chuckle. "The shadow demon that attacked me didn't kill me. The dagger it used was clearly avoiding my vital spots."

"That could have been, simply luck." Lars stated.

"Well there's Maria. She's out hunting demons by herself, so there should've been plenty of chances to kill her." Basara stated.

"Hmm…" Lars simply hummed.

"Those are the reasons I believe in you." Basara said.

"Well I don't like it myself, but if Basara wants to put his trust in you, then I shall as well." Kivat said.

The two remain silent while eyeing each other, before Lars smirked.

"You've got quite an imagination." Lars said, before he turns to the right. "But well, things gotten difficult for me after what happened. I guess, for now I'll play along with that idea of yours, Basacchi."

"That's a relief." Basara said while smirking, and soon the school ball rang.

"Well, I need to be heading back." Lars said as he was about to leave.

"Wait, Takigawa, do you know who killed Mio's foster parents?" Basara asked which made Lars stop and look at Basara.

"Hold on now. It's not fair to expect information from me without anything in return." Lars told him, which made Basara clicks his tongue and Kivat narrow his eyes at him, which made Lars, hummed, before he walks away before saying. "It was a man name Zolgia."

"Zolgia?" Basara and Kivat parroted.

"He was Naruse's observer before me, but…He's not the type who'd lay low forever. He will make a move soon, on both Naruse and you as well for your Kiva power." Lars explained.

Mio then opens the door, coming onto the roof.

"Mio!" Basara gasped surprised to see her here, and Kivat quickly flies away before she can see her.

"See ya!" Lars said before he left the two step siblings on the roof.

"I'm shocked. Skipping classes up here together…" Mio said before walking to Basara.

"The weather was so nice, we didn't realize the time." Basara told her.

"What were you talking about with Takigawa?" Mio asked.

"Nothing really, just how nice the weather is." Basara said, not going to tell her about his actually talk with him.

"U-Umm, you see…" Mio mumbled with her cheeks blushing. "I haven't thanked you yet for saving me."

"What, are you on about again?" Basara asked.

"So…So…" Mio brought her lips out for a kiss which surprised Basara.

Basara swallowed air, as he was about to kiss her…

"Stop!" Basara was pulled back, and he soon saw it was Yuki.

"Yuki?!" Basara gasped in surprised.

"N-Nonaka? Why?" Mio asked.

"I can't let my guard down. Stop throwing yourself at Basara." Yuki told Mio.

"No one's throwing herself at Basara!" Mio exclaimed at the hero clan member.

"Basara," Yuki ignored the future demon lord, and brought out a lunch box. "I would like you to eat this."

"A bento?" Basara said with a smile. "Oh, I remember your cooking being so delicious since we were kids."

"Hold on!" Mio exclaimed getting his attention. "I was planning on having lunch with Basara…"

"Empty handed?" Yuki said.

"Leave it to me, Mio-sama!" Maria said running through the door and onto the roof, heading towards her master.

"M-Maria?" Basara said surprised to see her here and the other two were surprised too.

"The bento is prepared! Now Mio-sama, you can't lose to his expressionless childhood friend!" Maria stated before pointing at Yuki. "Do that with Basara-san! It's 'Aah', 'Aah'!" She said before she brought out a bento for Mio and Basara.

"You must be joking!" Mio exclaimed. "Why should I do that for a guy like him?"

Mio then felt the master-servant starting to take effect, as it appears on her neck.

"Again?" Basara said with a blushed on his face, while Yuki folded her arms.

"There's no choice. Since it's come to this, Basara-san, you'll have to do 'Aah'…" Maria advised him before she opens the bento. "…Or rather, make Mio-sama 'Aah'…"

Maria brought out a sausage with a fork poked into it.

"Now Basara-san, use this thick Frankfurter…to violate Mio-sama's cute mouth a bit-." Maria started.

"As if I could do that!" Basara exclaimed at the succubus.

"You're saying that _now?_ " Maria sighed in disappointment. "Haven't the three of us done even more amazing things together? Just the other night, we even had a naked cake-play in the bath. My…"

Yuki's cheeks had turned red after hearing that, before she looks at Basara.

"What's she talking about?" Yuki asked her childhood friend, which made Basara look at her.

"You didn't know? Basara-san recently became Mio-sama's master." Maria told her.

"I won't allow! Ever!" Yuki swore.

"Mio-sama's body and soul have been enslaved to Basara-san. It happened right in front of me." Maria said while looking at Mio.

"Hey, why are you running your mouth, Maria?! I'll kill you a hundred times!" Mio exclaimed at Maria.

"Will you two cut it out?! Basara is mine!" Yuki told them.

"Huh?! Since when is he yours?!" Mio exclaimed.

"Stop talking crazy!" Maria said.

Basara had a tired look on his face as they were arguing, before Kivat flies on his shoulder.

"You lot…" Basara sighed.

"Well things have certainly gone out of control." Kivat chuckles.

* * *

(With Jin)

Jin is seen in a forest while talking to someone with his phone, smoking a cigarette.

"Yeah, I got your message from him." Jin said as group of strange looking flamingos on a pond looks at him. "I told you so, didn't I? So long as the chance was there, he'd rise to the occasion. After all, Basara's their son and mine."

Behind Jin was numerous dead demons that he fight and killed, while he remained unharmed.

"Yeah, that's right. Please keep an eye on Basara and the others while I'm away." Jin said before he hangs up and puts away his phone, and walks into the forest.

' _Don't let yourself get complacent with this, Basara. Mio's not the onlye one.'_ Jin thought as he remembers the day that he and his son left the village. _'No one can run away from their past or their destiny.'_

* * *

 **To Be Continued…**

 **And there you have it I hope you like it. Review to tell me what you think about of the story.**


	7. Testament 7: Take Flight Castle Doran

**I don't own Kamen Rider Kiva and Shinmai Maou no Testament, those belong to their creators. I'm doing this for fun not profit.**

 **The Testament of Kiva**

 **Testament 7: Take Flight Castle Doran**

Zolgia was seated on his throne, with his aide Zest standing by his side, were watching magical recordings of Kiva's battle with Lars.

"So this is Kiva's power." Zolgia said with a smirk.

"It is indeed quite a terrifying power." Zest said.

"True, but…" Zolgia reach his hand out. "It's all the more reason why I must take it!" He said before he made a fist. "With the powers of both Kiva, and Mio Naruse, I will be the most powerful being ever and the demon realm will be mine to conquer! But it won't be just the demon realm; soon the human world, and even the heavens, will be under my rule! Hahahahahahaha!"

Zolgia laughs in an evil tone and it echoes throughout his castle.

* * *

It was dark in the city, but explosions were heard. A Fangire was sent rolling on the ground, reverting back into his human form.

The Fangire sits up, as he crawls away in fear, but a foot pins him to the ground, and preventing him from moving. Standing over the Fangire, is one of the hooded men, who were spying on Kiva.

"W-What are you?" The Fangire asked in fear, before the hooded man stabs his hand onto his chest.

"Rey my name is Rey." Rey whispers in the Fangire's ear, before he pulls out his Soul Orb, and soon the Fangire's body fades away.

Rey then walks away, and made his way to abandon warehouse, and inside were several more Soul Orbs that he had collected from other Fangires, in the middle of the room, gathered together in an energy sphere, before he tossed the orb in his to the others.

"Just need one more Orb now." Rey said with a smirk.

* * *

 **(Cue Break the Chain)**

 **(Instrumental) As the song was playing, in the main room of Castle Doran Mio was sleeping on white bed wearing red dress while rose petals fall on her, then changes to Kiva walking through the hallways of Castle Doran. Then the scene changes Kiva picking up Mio in bridal carry. The tone changes then Kiva turns face to face at the screen. Then Kiva was flying upside down with his right leg armor open.**

 **(Baku Baku beatin' heart! Kattobashite killin' it now!) Kiva on his motorcycle begins driving it fast on the street.**

 **(Baki Baki beatin' heart! Kimi koso one and only) Then changes to Kiva sitting on throne in Castle Doran, The Arm Monsters in their human forms and Mio, Maria, and Yuki walking towards him. Changes back to Kiva flying upside down again.**

 **(Kimi ga sekai ni sonzai shiteru, imi wo shiritakunai? {Baku baku beatin' heart!}) Maria and Yuki were in the kitchen papering for dinner, while Basara and Mio were setting the table, Kivat is seen flying in the screen singing.**

 **(Baki Baki beatin' heart!) Basara, Mio, and Yuki are seated in their classroom, then changes Yahiro eating with Basara on the roof, while in that time eight Kivat's were singing on the top and bottom of the screen.**

 **{Instrumental} (Soko ni kakurete temo! Nani mo hajimannai) Mio then remembers Zolgear killing her parents, and then changes to Basara with chains crawling under his skin, and then changes to Lars, Zest, Valga, and Zolgear together on a stair case. The scene changes to Basara as the chains speared out of him and restraining him.**

 **(Tozasareteta DOA wo sono de kowase) Kiva was walking in a dark room, and then Kiva watches shattered stain glass was reforming making a window that shines on him beneath him is the shadow of the mirror. Then change back to Basara freeing himself from the chains.**

 **(Me ni mienu fuan wo kazote tomaranaide) Basara held Kivat on his hand and let him bite him and then inserts him into his belt, and then changes into Kiva.**

 **(Unmei no RUURU yabutteku) A child Basara was on his knees in a carter as was Brynhildr stab on the ground next to him.**

 **(Me ni mienai tsunagari shinite ugoki dasou) Kiva on the throne of Castle Doran and near it is the Arm Monsters in human form, and then showed Mio hugging on the back of his neck, Yuki was hugging him on his arm, and Maria hugging on his leg.**

 **(You got to change! Breakin' the chain! Tobashiteke ashita e) Kiva was readying his fist and shattered the stain window in pieces again, Kiva changes back to Basara.**

 **(Don't be afraid! Walk in the stage, just GO! {Instrumental}) Kivat was flying near Kiva's raised right leg and the armor opens and freed the red wings. Kiva was now showed on top of Castle Doran and then jumps high in the air.**

 **(Baku Baku Beatin' heart! Kimi koso one and only) Kivat fly's through the screen followed by Kiva doing his signature attack. Then changes into title of the story with Kiva's symbol.**

* * *

Basara is seen sleeping on his bed snoring and Kivat is seen sleeping on his preach hanging on the wall, and with him hanging upside down in it, until his alarm clock rings, before someone turns it off, before it could wake Basara up.

Then a figure rose under his blanket, and it was Maria.

"It's morning. Please wake up, Basara-san!" Maria told him.

Basara then opens his eyes and saw Maria on top of him.

"Maria…?" Basara mutters, before he notices something, and throw the blanket to the ground, and soon found Maria in his shirt.

"Wait, what on earth, do you think you're doing!?" Basara exclaimed, until he felt Maria's chest leaning on his, and notice that she's also naked, when he felt her skin against his. "You're naked?!"

"You know you are actually happy about it." Maria said with a sly look on her face, before she taps her finger on his noise. "Now, just be honest."

"Ahhhh!" Basara screams as he shook his head. "Fine, I lose! So get off of me already!"

"I refuse." Maria denied, with a serious face.

"Huh?!" Basara gasped.

"If you must insist, then just say, 'Maria…I want to be inside you'." Maria instructed him, as she rubs and tabs her finger on Basara's cheek. "Whisper it sweetly with a single breath."

Basara sighs as he closes his eyes, and opens them, and faced the succubus.

"Maria…" Basara started.

"Yes, Basara-san?" Maria asked sounding excited.

Until a loud hit sound was heard on the bed, which slightly wake Kivat before he yawned and rubs his eyes with his wing, Maria now out of Basara's shirt, and whines as she had her head against his pillow, before she turns to Basara who was facing the patio door, and taking off his shirt.

"Y-You raised your hand against a woman?!" Maria whined, before Basara throws his shirt on her.

"Nani? Is that true Basara?" Kivat asked, before he flies off his perch.

"Yeah." Basara said, before he looks at his hand. "It's the lowest for a man to do." Basara then opens the door's curtains "However, I had no choice because your actions were even lower!"

"Wise words, aibou." Kivat said, before he lands on his shoulder, and while Maria is seen putting his shirt.

Maria sighed, before she turns to Basara, and walks a few steps to him.

"Good grief, you are simply not being honest." Maria stated.

* * *

After dealing with Maria, Basara and Kivat left their room, and heads down the stairs while rubbing the back of his head.

"Jeez, that lewd devil." Basara sighed.

"Well she is a succubus. Maybe it's just her nature of doing those kind of things." Kivat said.

"Maybe but even so…" Basara said, before he heads and opens the bathroom door…

"Eh?" Mio who was in the bathroom turns to the door.

"Huh?" Basara cheeks turn red, on what he saw.

"Oh dear…" Kivat mutters.

Mio is seen in the bathroom wearing a towel around her body and another warped around her head and holding her hair.

Mio fully turns to Basara, and was about to scream, until Basara stops her by placing his hand over her mouth, and pushed her to the end of the room.

"S-Sorry! I just accidentally…" Basara was about to explained, before he slips backwards by a small puddle of bathwater, causing both him and Mio, to fall to the ground, and which made the towels on her to come off as well.

"Ow…!" Basara said, as he opens his eyes…And soon blushed, when he found his hands on Mio's bottom, and squeezing her soft skin, which cause Mio to gasp.

"Oh, nice move there, Basara." Kivat sighed, as he shook his head.

"Hey!" Mio exclaimed, before she turns to Basara. "N-Not there!"

"Huh? Wha-?" Basara said, before he tries to sit not noticing he was opening her bottom.

Mio blushed, before she screams in embarrassment, and soon kicks Basara away. Mio was now back, on her feet, and quickly warped her towel around her body.

"W-What are you doing, coming in here for," Mio said, before she turns to him. "Pervert! I'll kill you a hundred times!"

"Wait! The door didn't have the 'bathing' sign hung on it, so I assumed…" Basara tries to explain.

"Come up with a better lie if you're making excuses!" Mio exclaimed.

"I'm not lying!" Basara exclaimed back with his eyes closed, and soon opens them. "Besides, if I did something like that this would all be over!"

"Huh?!" Mio blinked.

"Our life together here!" Basara said.

"He does have a point there Mio." Kivat said.

"Oh…" Mio mutters, now realizing what he means.

"That's why, to protect our privacy, we're only used the Master-Servant pact when necessary, right?" Basara said, Kivat nodded in agreement. "So it's only natural for accidents like this to happen, right?"

"I guess you're right." Mio said. "I'm sorry. But I know I hung the sign."

"Well I didn't remove it." Basara stated.

"Neither did me." Kivat said. "So that just leaves one other person…"

"Yeah, don't forget about the only other person that lives here." Basara said.

"Oh…" Mio blinked and smiles, realizing who did it now.

"Well," Basara started as he rubs his head. "I'm sorry I ended up panicking."

"That reminds me, you were like that when we first met, too." Mio said, before she chuckles, and Basara and Kivat chuckles as well.

Mio then summons a magic circle, with a ball of lighting above it, and gave Basara and Kivat a dark smile.

"I'll let you off with 500,000 volts!" Mio declared.

"Sorry Basara but you're on own now!" Kivat said, before he flies out of the room, and closes his door.

"Kivat, how could-!" Basara started, before Mio's spell got brighter, and soon his screams were heard outside of the door.

* * *

After receiving Mio's punishment, Basara and Kivat, were now in the bath, with Basara using a bath bucket to water over himself.

"I'm really sorry, for leaving like that Basara." Kivat said in his boat bath tub, with his wings together.

"It's alright; I should have figured that she will still punish me, either way." Basara mutters, before he looks at his shaking hands. "But damn, I'm still feeling numb."

"Allow me." A familiar voice said, before she placed her hands on her head.

"Sure, thanks…" Basara said, before he turns to the person who was helping him, and his cheeks blushed, when he saw that it was Yuki, wearing a towel around her body.

"Y-Yuki?" Basara gasped.

"What the?!" Kivat said in surprised, when he saw her. "How did you get in here?"

"I'm here to pick you up." Yuki said, before she lowered her hands. "I thought we could go to school together."

"I-I see…" Basara mutters, before he blinked his eyes and turned away from Yuki. "Wait, hold on. Kivat's right, how'd you get inside our house?"

"Through the entrance like normal. That succubus let me in." Yuki answered.

"Oh…I see, now it makes sense." Kivat nodded.

"Maria again?!" Basara said, while vowing to give her a piece of his mind later, before he slightly eyed on Yuki. "But you…"

"I tried completely concealing my presence." Yuki explained with a smile.

"That's a bad way to show humility. You could give someone a heart attack like that!" Basara exclaimed, before Yuki leans on his back.

"Basara, let me wash you." Yuki requested.

"N-No thank you, that's a bad idea." Basara stated.

"Why not?" Yuki asked. "When we were kids, we used to bathe together often." She then slightly narrows her eyes. "Basara, don't you like bathing with me anymore?"

"The issue isn't about weather I like it." Basara said, before he turns off the water, and soon heard footsteps which made him look, and saw Yuki standing in front of him, and giving him a dark glare. "Uh…Yuki-san?"

"You bathed with Naruse and that succubus, yet you don't want to with me?" Yuki said sounding a little angry, before she took her towel off, which made Basara, and Kivat to look away.

"H-Hey!" Basara exclaimed.

"Basara, let me wash you. If you don't let me wash you," Yuki said, before she walks, and soon sits on her knees. "Then I'll do something even better."

Which made Basara, snapped his eyes opened.

"O-Okay…You can wash me…" Basara said, giving in to her request.

Then Yuki is seen rubbing Basara's hair with shampoo.

"It's been five years already." Basara said.

"It has." Yuki said, before the water to the shower head turns on, and Yuki washes the shampoo off his hair. "Basara…"

"Hmm…" Basara hummed.

"Will you and Jin-san ever return to the village?" Yuki asked.

Kivat blinks when he heard, before he turns back to them, while Basara had a frowned on his face.

"Basara?" Mio called out while knocking on the door.

"S-Sorry, I'm coming out." Basara shouted, before he picks up Yuki's towel, and handed it to her. "Come on."

Mio then slightly opens the door, peering in the room.

"Hey, Basara. You were at fault earlier, too, you know. My bath towel came undone because you were so rough, and you seized the chance to do those things…" Mio said, while Basara blinks as she talks, and before Yuki grabs her towel, but that last part saddens Yuki. "It really was embarrassing for me."

"I-I'm sorry. But that was…" Basara tries to explain, before Yuki throws the towel to the floor. "Hey! What are you doing?"

"What's wrong, Basara?" Mio asked, which sounded like she was bit closer.

"Oh no…" Kivat said.

"N-No, it's nothing!" Basara stated, before Yuki leans on him. "H-Hey!"

"Basara, what did you seize the chance to do?" Yuki asked.

"N-No, it was a bit of an accident." Basara told her.

"Hey, Basara." Mio called out.

"Y-Yeah?" Basara said.

Mio picks up Yuki's uniform by the door.

"Why is there a girl's uniform here?" Mio asked.

"Huh? O-Oh, s-sorry…That's mine. I actually have an interest in cross-dressing." Basara stated, Mio narrows her eyes, not buying his story.

Mio then opens the door, and soon saw Yuki naked with him inside.

"I'm kidding…That's impossible, right?" Basara asked.

Mio then summons the same ball of magic lighting, from earlier.

"W-Wait!" Basara shouted, before Mio's Master-Servent activates, which made her cheeks red, and the ball of lighting dies down.

"No, no way…" Mio mutters, before she fallen on her knees. "Right now, at a time like this?"

Mio then begins to moan, which made Basara runs to her, and to check on her.

"Don't tell me?!" Basara said, before he saw Mio's Servant pact around her neck. "I knew it."

"Yeah we probably should have figured." Kivat said, flying close and between Basara, and Mio.

"What's wrong?" Yuki asked, standing behind Basara.

"Before I explain, can you put your towel on please?" Basara requested, before they heard Mio mourning some more, and saw her shaking.

Maria then runs into the room with a camera in her hand.

"Excuse me!" Maria shouted. "Where is Mio-sama's trembling with pleasure? Oh!"

Maria then pointed her camera, on Basara, Kivat, Mio, and Yuki together, recording the moment.

"I thought this might happened, so I brought this! It's the world's smallest and most lightweight! Never let memories fade, so the memorial to your youth remains with you always!" Maria cheered.

Basara then placed his hand on the succubus's shoulder.

"Huh?" Maria said, before Basara, throws her to the bath tub room, and closes the door, and leans a mop on the handle, to trap her inside.

"What are you doing, Basara-san!" Maria shouted, while banging on the door. "I do not care about myself, just take the camera! Please take the camera at least! My pride as succubus demands that I must film Mio-sama right now!"

"Shut up!" Basara shouted at her, which made Maria to step back from the door. "Show some restraint, you loli perverted succubus!"

Basara then went back to Mio to check on her.

"Are you all right, Mio?" Basara asked Mio looks at him and said.

"It's your fault, and yet I…" Mio then closed her eyes, and had tears forming on the edges. "Onii-chan, you jerk!"

Mio then casted two balls of lighting, from her hands, and said.

"I'll kill you a hundred times!" Mio exclaimed.

"I get it. Let's go to your, then." Basara said.

Basara then picks Mio up, in a bridal fashion, and turns to the door, with Maria shouting at while banging on the door, and with Yuki looking at them, before he turns to Yuki.

"Sorry, Yuki. Could you wait in the living room?" Basara said, before he looks away.

"All right." Yuki said, sounding a little reluctant.

Basara sighs, before he looks at Mio, who was still moaning.

' _We really may have to undo this Master-Servent pact on the next night of the full moon.'_ Basara thought.

* * *

(Later)

After school, Basara and Lars in his Yahiro persona were now in barbeque restaurant.

"Incredible! There's no way this is beef!" Yahiro gasped, as he watches the meat cooking on the grill in their table.

"It's perfectly good beef." Basara said, before he notices something. "Watch it; it'll burn if you cook it too long."

Yahiro then picks up a one of the beef pieces.

"I won't let something this good get burn!" Yahiro told him, before he dips the piece in sauce, and soon eats it. "Oh…So good!"

Yahiro made a serious face, as he look at Basara.

"But are you sure, Basacchi? This is an expensive place, right?" Yahiro asked, while looking around the restaurant.

"I always repay my debts." Basara assured him with a smile.

"I see." Yahiro smirks he heard that, and picks up another piece of meat and dipped it in sauce, and eats it. "Uh-huh, are you sure it's all right to be spending your money on this, when your dad's out of town?"

Basara then picks up his own piece of meat, and eats it.

"It's pocket change from my savings. I couldn't use Dad's money to treat you." Basara told him, before he picks up a piece of the vegetables on the table, and puts it on the grill.

"You're so earnest. Are you really Jin Toujou's kid?" Yahiro asked.

"Is my dad famous in the demon realm, too?" Basara asked.

"Huh?" Yahiro blinks, before he soon explains. "Well, yeah. Apparently, one of the reasons the previous Demon Lord, Wilbert, decided to withdraw his troops was that he feared Jin Toujou's monstrous strength in combat. He was the demon's greatest enemy, and they treated him like a war god."

"Well, my father's my father, and I'm me." Basara said, before Yahiro picks up another piece of meat, and he placed an uncooked meat on the grill.

"Also regarding our last incident at the park…" Yahiro said with food in his mouth, before he swallows it. "Word from the top is they're sending reinforcements for observation."

"Reinforcements?" Basara asked, as Yahiro eaten another piece of meat.

"Apparently they've decided there's a chance that Mio Naruse awoken to the previous Demon Lord's power. It'll be difficult for me to cooperate in the future. And they might not necessarily send someone who's weaker than I am." Yahiro explains, before he drinks his drink on the table, Basara looks down in worried after he heard that, before Yahiro puts his cup down, which made Basara look back at him.

"Plus, you and Naruse formed a Master-Servent pact, right?" Yahiro asked.

"Y-Yeah…" Basara asked, before he remembers that time earlier to calm Mio's pact.

"Judging from that, I guess you haven't heard." Yahiro said, which made Basara blinked. "That magic doesn't just allow you to detect each other's locations or activate a curse when betrayed. It raises your combat strength the stronger your faith and loyalty grow."

"You mean it will make us stronger?" Basara asked.

Yahiro nodded.

"That's why the higher up a demon is, the more that demon will try to amass others to command through Master-Servant pacts. The curse does more than just prevent betrayal, too." Yahiro said, the last part had really gotten Basara's attention.

"If captured by the enemy, the subordinate becomes a liability to the master. That is the greatest act of betrayal towards their master. So the curse activates to its fullest, and well, most didn't live through it." Yahiro explains.

Basara gritting his teeth in worried, after Yahiro explains.

' _You mean if the enemy captures Mio, she'll die?!'_ Basara thought.

"Plus, if I remember right…" Yahiro got back Basara's attention. "You formed your pact using that succubus's nature, right?"

"Y-Yeah…She said using Mio's nature would be dangerous." Basara told him. "What about it?"

"No, I'll stop there." Yahiro shook his head, before he waves his hand. "It's not a very pleasant topic. Oh and before I forget I should mention something else to you."

"What is it?" Basara asked.

"You see, about two months ago, I encounter two hooded men that seems to have a bit of a grudge against you as Kiva." Yahiro said.

"Really? What for though? Are they Fangire, is that the reason?" Basara asked.

"They didn't tell me anything else besides the part, of wanting revenge against you, for being Kiva. But I can tell you they're definitely not Fangire I can sense they are something else entirely." Yahiro said. "And the only thing they shared with me and Zolgear is their names, Rey, and Arc."

"Rey and Arc?" Basara whispers, wondering who those two are.

"But anyway let's leave it at that." Yahiro stated. "We're here enjoying some barbecue. Let's end that talk here."

"Yeah, your right." Basara sighed.

"And it's, all you can eat, so we'll be missing out if we don't keep placing more orders." Yahiro stated.

"You're right. Alright, then let's eat!" Basara said, before he and Yahiro looks back to the grill, and soon found the food on it, is now burnt. "Wait…"

"Uh…" Yahiro sighed.

"Ahh…" Basara and Yahiro blinked.

"What? It's you two?" They look and saw, their school's nurse Chisato, standing by their table.

"Hasegawa-sensai?!" Yahiro gasped in surprised seeing her here.

"Mind if I join you two?" Chisato asked.

"Huh?" Basara blinks, while Yahiro stands up, and move further to the other side of his seat.

"Oh no, please do, please do." Yahiro told her.

They soon replaced the burnt food, with new uncooked food, cooking on the grill, as the two boys listen to why Chisato was here.

"The men from other tables came up in turns to ask me if I'd eat with them." Chisato explains, sitting beside Basara who had a slight blushed on his face, as she was seated by him, much to Yahiro's disappointment. "Does a woman eating barbecue by herself, seem that lonely to others?"

"No, they probably…" Basara mutters.

"Yeah, I think it's something else, Sensei." Yahiro stated.

"Did you choose this restaurant, Toujou?" Chisato asked.

"Huh? Oh yes." Basara answered. "This place is run by a friend of my father's. But why do you ask?"

Chisato then turns to a landscape photo hanging on the wall at the end of their table, and the boys look as well.

"That picture is your father's, right?" Chisato asked.

"You know my dad?" Basara asked.

"Yeah, I love the photos he takes." Chisato told him with a smile.

"Thanks. I'll let him know." Basara said, before a waitress brought the drinks they ordered.

"Now then," Chisato lifts up her mug of beer. "Shell we eat?"

Basara and Yahiro lift up their cups of drinks as well.

"Yeah! We're just getting started!" Yahiro cheered, which made Basara to slightly chuckle.

"Kampai!" They said, before they slam their cups together.

* * *

After they were now done with their food, Basara, Yahiro, and Chisato were now outside of the restaurant.

"Later, I've got business to take care of." Yahiro said while waving and leaves them.

Then Basara and Chisato leaves as while, walking side by side, as Chisato was talking.

"You two were having an awfully strange conversation, talking about demons and loyalty." Chisato said with a sly smile.

"Huh? Oh, we were discussing a game." Basara told her.

"A game, huh?" Chisato sighed. "You seem awfully into it."

"Huh?" Basara blinked.

"Your tone was serious when you were talking about it with Takigawa." Chisato stated.

"I guess so." Basara said, while looking down. "Even if it is a game…There are some things I just can't lose."

Then suddenly Chisato got in front of Basara, and hugs him close.

"Huh?" Basara blinked, before he blushed. "S-Sensei?"

* * *

Chisato, then brought Basara, by a nearby river, and the two were sited on a stairway leading down to it.

"You have to protect your little sisters in your father's stead? I see." Chisato said.

"But it's hard, you know?" Basara said, nearby on a tree, was Kivat hanging on a branch as he watches the two of them. "Right now it seems impossible with my power."

"You're taking too much on yourself." Chisato stated. "Listen, if you draw a line you absolutely refuse to surrender, then that's the only thing you need to protect, no matter what."

"A line I absolutely refuse to surrender…" Basara said.

"Toujou, you should give more thought to what is it you truly want to protect." Chisato told him.

"All right." Basara nodded.

"Good!" Chisato said with a smile, before she leans in and kissed Basara on the forehead.

"Huh?" Basara said surprised when she did that, before she stands up and placed her finger on his forehead.

"For the future of the heavens up high, may the protection and guidance of the spirits of light be with you." Chisato whispers so quietly that both Basara, and Kivat didn't hear it.

"S-Sensei?" Basara said.

"Oh sorry. It's an old charm from my village. Don't worry about it." Chisato told him before she leaves.

Basara watches her leave, before he placed his hand on his forehead, before Kivat flies onto his shoulder.

"I have to say Basara, you certainly do have the charm to have all kinds of women to be drawn to you." Kivat said with a sly face.

"Hey, don't put it like that!" Basara told him, as Kivat laughs.

* * *

As Basara was walking his way home, with Kivat on his shoulder, he was explaining things to him, on what Lars had told him, especially about, this Rey, and Arc.

"Rey, and Arc…Hmm…" Kivat thinks about it, before saying. "Sorry, I'm afraid I don't anything about that."

"You sure? I mean the only reason they seem to be after me, is because of me being Kiva." Basara told him.

"Well I'm sorry I don't, I mean I know that my father made a lot of enemies in the past, but he didn't bother to tell me match, before he left." Kivat stated.

"That so…Hmm…" Basara blinks before he notices a familiar figure in front of him, and saw that it was Megumi. "Aso?"

Kivat then saw it as well, before Basara hides behind a pole, as Megumi is walking down the road.

"That girl again…Just what is she doing this late in night." Kivat wonders.

"If I have to guess, I say its Fangire related." Basara concluded, before he saw Megumi taking a turn. "Well suppose there's only one way to find out."

Basara then decided to follow Megumi without her knowing.

* * *

Basara had followed Megumi, to abandon warehouse, when he stops behind a wall, he then saw the hooded Rey walking in the warehouse and looks to be holding something in hiding, and Megumi follows behind him.

' _Could that guy be a Fangire?'_ Basara thought, before he heads in front and hides beside an opened path of the warehouse.

"Stop right there!" Megumi shouted inside.

Basara looks inside, and saw Megumi pointed her weapon behind Rey, and his eyes widen when he saw that he was holding a Fangire's Soul Orb in his hand.

"I saw you! I know you're not a human, after I watch you bring down a Fangire with your bare hands." Megumi stated.

"Nani?!" Basara and Kivat gasped in surprised when they heard that.

"Just what are you doing with that thing you have anyway?!" Megumi demanded to know.

Rey smirks, before he tossed the Soul Orb forward and it soon gathered with the other countless other Orbs he collected as they begin to glow and started to slowly merge with each other.

"What the…? What's going on?" Basara wonders.

"What a minute…" Kivat then realizes something about this. "I think I know what's happening Basara we need to stop this quickly!"

Basara blinked, before they heard screaming, they look and saw Megumi held up in the air, with Rey lifting her up with his hand around her neck.

Megumi struggles for air, before she passed out. Rey grunted in disappointment, before he throws her away.

"Aso!" Basara shouted, before he runs and jumps to her, and catches her midair, before he lands to the ground.

"You…?" Rey said, surprised to see Basara here, as he sets Megumi gently to the ground, before Basara turns to him, Rey smirks. "Kiva!"

Basara then blinks before he stands up, and he soon notices something, and remembers Lars description about, about two hooded men who's after him.

"You…? Are you, Rey or this Arc?" Basara demanded.

"Oh so you heard about us. That's certainly interesting." Rey said.

"Then you are one of those two. Just why are you after me, what did I ever did to you?!" Basara demanded.

"Well…I don't want to spoil things too soon, but let's just say that, me, and my ally are here, for one out of two things…Revenge against Kiva!" Rey declared.

"Fine then…If you want Kiva…" Basara raised his hand. "Then you'll get him Kivat!"

"Yosha! Kivatte ikuze!" Kivat flies to Basara, hand and he then catches him, and let him bite his other hand.

 **"GABUU!"**

Basara's belt appears around his waist.

"Henshin!" Basara inserts Kivat, before he charges at Rey, as he transformed into Kiva.

Kiva jumps towards Rey, and punches at him, but the hooded man dodges it by side stepping, as Kiva lands on his feet. Kiva then turns around to punch at Rey again, Rey saw it coming and parried it with his arm, and pushed Kiva past him on the side, Kiva then turns around and continues to attack against Rey, who still dodge his attacks.

Megumi then regains conscious as she opens her eyes, and soon saw Kiva fighting against Rey.

"Kiva…?" Megumi said in surprised seeing him here.

Kiva spins kicks at Rey, but the hooded man blocks his kick and pushed it away. Kiva enters combat stance, as he and Rey walks sideway, as they were looking at each other, before they soon run outside, Megumi stood up and was about to follow them, before she notices, and soon saw the Soul Orbs merging and forming into a giant figure.

"This doesn't look good…Guess this is my queue to get out of here!" Megumi said, before she runs out.

* * *

Kiva still continues his attacks against Rey, who still dodges and parries his attacks, before he catches Kiva next punch, and he soon counter punches against Kiva, who saw it in time to catch his fist.

The two were in arm lock, before they pushed each other away, and enter combat stance, until suddenly a small earthquake shook the ground beneath them, causing Kiva to stumble a little, but still kept his feet on the ground, while Rey stood still calmly.

They soon heard a monster's roaring, they look and saw a giant chandeliers shaped monster, smashes through the roof of the warehouse, and soon raised its skeletal claws and it's head with a long neck, and had skull-like faces with three eyes and flaps that would cover the head.

Kiva was surprised to see the giant monster, while Rey had an evil smile.

"It has awakened! The Sabbat!" Rey shouted, as the monster now known as the Sabbat flies to the air.

Rey then turns to Kiva, and he looks at him as well.

"Your choice Kiva, chase after me and get more answers out of me…Or stop the giant monster that will lay waste to the city." Rey said, before he jumps to what's left of the roof of the broken warehouse, and soon leaves.

Kiva wanted to go after him, but doesn't have time right now, before he sets his eyes on the bigger threat right now, the Sabbat, as it was flying to the city.

"Time for our secret weapon!" Kivat said.

Kiva then pulls out a red Fuestle that was shaped like a castle, with a head of a dragon, and inserts into Kivat's mouth.

" **CASTLE DORAN!"**

Kivat plays the Fuestle, before he flies out of Kiva's belt.

Castle Doran come out of his hiding place, and flies out, heading to where Kiva is.

The Sabbat was about fire upon the city, until Castle Doran stops it by ramming against it. Kiva then saw, as the two giants clashed against each other, before the Sabbat throws Castle Doran aside, and fired crystal shards on the living fortress, sending Castle Doran crashing into the river beneath it.

Then a red dragon with a long neck, tail, wings and a horn on its snout, and is in a windmill building, pops out of water and turns to the down Castle Doran.

This is Shoodoran.

"Shoo-chan, don't just watch, come out! You're needed! Come here!" Kivat told the red dragon.

Shoodoran then flies out of the water as the windmill spins as it flies, and heads to Kiva and Kivat, before Kiva jumps and grabs onto the bottom of Shoodoran, and soon flies to Castle Doran.

 **(Cue: Destiny's Play by Tetra-Fang)**

As Castle Doran got back on its feet, Shoodoran dropped Kiva off to the front of its castle body, before he let's go, and Shoodoran attaches itself to the back on top of Castle Doran, which made purple lights in the windows to appear.

Castle Doran roars, before its wings grow larger, and then the two Dorans roars.

The Sabbat fires crystal spikes at Castle Doran, as the living fortress flap its wings, making a strong enough gust of wind, to throw them back against the Sabbat.

The towers on Castle Doran's body turned sideways, before it took flight and charges energy through its neck to the head.

Then Castle Doran fires, energy balls and tower missiles at the Sabbat, which made explosions on it when they hit.

Kiva then runs to the head of Castle Doran, and soon jumps in front of the Doran's, head as it fires a Pod shoot behind the Bat theme Rider, hurling him towards the Sabbat, in a kick position.

As Kiva was sent flying, the armor around his leg opens, before he kicks through the Sabbat, causing it to crack up and blue flames burst from in its body.

Kiva then lands to the ground, before he turns to see the Sabbat exploding, realizing the Soul Orbs that were gathered to create it.

 **(End of song)**

Kivat then flies out Kiva's belt.

"Good job, you guys!" Kivat praised the two Dorans.

The two Dorans begin to devour the Soul Orbs up, before they soon roars.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Lars in his true form is seen walking into alleyway, before a shadow portal appears behind him, and soon coming out of the portal is big and muscular demon with black and red skin, and red eyes, and dark clothes, and lands behind Lars, before the masked man turned to him.

"I didn't expect they would send you, Valga." Lars said.

"Hmph! Well, shall we see how our target's doing?" Valga asked, as he was going to find the targets.

"The hero clan is moving already, as well." Lars told him, making Valga stop and turns his head to the masked man.

"Really?" Valga said.

"If we stir things up too much, they might make some serious move, and if anything happens to Mio Naruse…Those above will kill you." Lars warned him.

"I want to get to know the situation myself as well." Valga said, before he continues to walk ahead, before he suddenly turned to mist.

"Jeez…" Lars sighed. "We both know you won't stop at just observing." Lars stated, before he was going to leave…

" _Please wait."_ A female voice called out, which made Lars stop and turned his head to the source.

Then another shadow portal appears on the wall, and coming out was Zest.

"Zest?!" Lars said in surprised seeing her here. "I heard they were sending one person as reinforcements."

"I'm not here as your reinforcements." Zest told him.

"Then why would Marquis Zolgear's right hand woman make an appearance herself?" Lars asked.

"I am not acting on His Excellency's command alone. I have orders from His Majesty, as well." Zest answered, which got Lars attention.

Zest then told Lars, his new orders, which made the masked man click his tongue.

"Do you have any complaints?" Zest asked.

"No." Lars answered, before he gentlemen bows his head. "If that's the case, then I'll gladly work with you."

* * *

(In the Toujou/Naruse house)

Basara returns home after defeating the Sabbat. Mio is taking a bath, while Basara and Maria were in his room, and were talking about the Master-Servant pact effects.

"Basara-san, what you say is true." Maria said. "If Mio-sama were to fall into the enemy's hands, the curse is likely to activate its greatest effect."

"Don't tell me…" Basara started, which made Maria blink. "You said this was so we could sense each other's whereabouts, but you actually had us form this pact so Wilbert's power wouldn't fall into enemy hands?!"

"I did not!" Maria denied. "If Mio-sama is kidnapped, then you would be able to pinpoint her location. As you are now, you should be able to rescue her!"

Basara sighs in relief that Maria wasn't planning on that.

"I did give it, a serious thought." Maria stated.

"And you chose to let me protect her over the risk of her falling into enemy hands?" Basara asked.

Maria nodded.

"That is all I can do right now. If Mio-sama knew about this, she would probably feel responsible and worry about it." Maria said.

Basara folded his arms and looks down.

"You do have a point there, Maria-chan." Kivat nodded, hanging on his perch.

"She might run off on her own again like last time." Basara concluded.

"Which is why, I did not tell you about this, and tried to cultivate your trust in each other, hoping that it would grow stronger." Maria explains. "But I never though you would go looking into the Master-Servant pact."

"Well, I am a former member of the hero clan, and the current Kiva as well. I have connection or two…" Basara stated, hiding the fact he heard this from Lars, Maria blinked in wondering. "Which means it's probably best to leave our Master-Servant pact tied as is."

"Y-Yes I agree." Kivat said before he chuckles.

Maria smiles, before she slams the bottom of her fist, onto her other hand.

"Please leave it to me, Basara-san. It might be presumptuous of me, but I have thought of the most effective solution for this situation." Maria stated.

Basara blinked on what she means.

Then Basara was watching Maria playing the visual novel she had gave him when they moved in together, on his computer, with her sitting in front of him, as they were seated on the same chair, and Kivat flying by his head.

"It is good, is it not?" Maria asked, before she turns her head at Basara's. "The smell of a woman fresh out of the bath."

Basara closed his eyes, before his cheeks turned red.

"So, how is this supposed to be an effective solution?" Basara asked.

"Yeah I'm wondering about that myself." Kivat wonders.

"Right now, building the trust between you and Mio-sama is our top priority. This software can be used as a reference for training her." Maria stated.

"This is a good opportunity to say what I've been thinking for a while." Basara said with a narrow look on his face.

"Hmm?" Maria blinked.

"You're an idiot, aren't you?" Basara said.

"My, my…" Maria said, which gotten Basara's and Kivat's attention. "I think it is far more foolish trying to fight with conventional means when we need to combat the current Demon Lord's faction and our forces are limited."

Maria then clicks on the screen, and soon three choices appear on it.

"Here are the choices." Maria said, before she turns to Basara. "So please select the choice you think is appropriate."

Basara sighs, before he grabs onto the choice, and soon brought the arrow onto the third choice.

"Hey, isn't there something wrong with that third option?" Basara asked, before he moves the mouse up, and clicks on the other two options.

"Ah, I knew it." Maria said.

"What? Do you have a problem with it?" Basara asked.

"No. Please continue." Maria told him, while waving her hand.

Then the bad ending to the game is playing on the screen.

"See? You got the bad ending, did you not?" Maria said, before the screen turns black with the word 'END' on it.

"How'd things end up like this?" Basara wonders out loud.

"Basara-san, you do not understand a woman's feelings at all." Maria stated, with a sigh, and soon placed her hand over his on the house. "Oh, well."

"Hey!" Basara exclaimed.

"Now, let us help her out!" Maria said, as she went back to the three options earlier and clicks on 3.

"See, look? That third option's out." Basara stated.

"What are you saying? You should be looking closely." Maria told him.

Basara, Kivat, and Maria look back at the screen, and soon saw, what the next scene was.

"What's this?!" Basara exclaimed.

"Ah! My eyes!" Kivat screams before he covers his eyes with his wings, and turns away.

"Listen, Basara-san. Strong willed women tend to be masochistic, once you peel away their shell." Maria told him.

"What kind of twisted reasoning makes you say that?" Basara asked.

"So, for Mio-sama's, you need to forcefully strip away her shell!" Maria told him, not hearing a knock on the door.

"Are you really her subordinate?" Basara asked.

"Yes I'm wondering about that as well." Kivat said.

"It is because I am her subordinate that I want Mio-sama to be true to herself." Maria said, as she rubs her feet on Basara's knee, before she turns forward with a sly smile. "Now, Basara-san, there is no time to waste. In order to help you forge an unshakable bond with Mio-sama, you are going to pick up the proper know-how to train your little stepsister!"

They soon heard the knock on the door, and then turn to it, and saw Mio with a red aura around her, with a dark smile on her face, standing by the opened door.

"I knocked several times, and you weren't answering, but you seem to be having an awfully fun chat." Mio said, as her eyebrow twitch, before she opens her eyes.

"Mio-sama!" Maria gasped in fear, as she was sweating, before Mio walks to them.

"What?" Mio asked.

Maria then got off Basara's lap, and stands in front of her master.

"I-If you let me…If you let me explain, you will understand." Maria said, before Mio grabs onto her head.

"Perhaps…But before that, can we have a moment, Maria?" Mio requested, before she begins to drag the succubus out of the room, much to Maria's despair. "Don't worry; I won't take much of your time."

"Basara-san, Kivat-san, quit watching and save me please!" Maria begged them for their help while reaching out to them. "I taught you, did I not?! What it means to be strong?" Mio then closed the door. "Now is the time!"

"Should we do something Basara?" Kivat asked.

"No she can get out of that on her own." Basara answered, leaning on his chair.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Kivat said.

* * *

(Next day)

It was now break time in Basara's school, and right now he is outside, surrounded by a group of male students.

"Umm…Do you need me for something, senpai?" Basara asked the leader of the group.

"I heard you're living with Mio-hime, but…You haven't done any weird things to her, have you?" He asked.

"I've heard Yuki-hime was giving you a hug, but are you two really just childhood friends?" Another student asked.

Basara didn't answer as he blinks, before the leader grabs onto his collar.

"Hey, say something!" He demanded angrily

"What are you all doing over there?" They look and saw Basara's home room teacher, Sakazaki walking to them.

"Tsk…" The leader lets go of Basara, and he and his henchmen leaves. "We weren't doing anything. Let's go."

"Are you all right?" Sakazaki asked, before he stops by Basara.

"Hai." Basara answered. "Thank you very much, Sensei."

"Sure." Sakazaki said, before patted him on his shoulder, before he leaves and heads to the nurse's office.

Basara then saw, Yuki popping out from the end of the hallway.

"Yuki!" Basara said in surprised, before she walks to him. "I see, you called the teacher."

"Yeah." Yuki nodded. "I thought it would be better for Sakazaki-sensei to show up than for me to."

"Thanks. I didn't want to make a move, either. Not against normal people." Basara said.

"Actually, there's something I want to ask you." Yuki told him.

"Why so formal?" Basara asked.

"Do you have any plans next weekend?" Yuki asked.

Basara thought about it.

"No, not particularly." Basara answered.

"Then, go on a date with me, Basara." Yuki requested with her cheeks little red.

"Huh?" Basara gasped in surprised.

Yuki then walks up to him, and grabs onto his shirt's sleeve, and the two of them were staring at each other.

Unknown to them is that, three figures were watching them from afar, and were seen wearing the hero clan's armor and clothes, meaning they are members of the clan.

"Well, shall we get going then?" One of them asked, before he, and other two leaves. "To be heroes who protect this world."

Mio is seen in her classroom talking with her friends.

"By defeating this future Demon Lord."

Mio chuckles unaware of the upcoming dangers that will soon come next.

* * *

 **To Be Continued…**

 **And there you have it I hope you like it. Review to tell me what you think about of the story.**


	8. Testament 8: Bearing Growing Emotions

**I don't own Kamen Rider Kiva and Shinmai Maou no Testament, those belong to their creators. I'm doing this for fun not profit.**

 **The Testament of Kiva**

 **Testament 8: Bearing Growing Emotions**

After meeting with Yuki, she and Basara are seen walking into a shopping mall with everyone that was around the two of them looking at them while gossiping as well.

"This is incredible." Basara said as he looks around the area, not noticing the smile on Yuki's face.

Then one of the workers of the mall got in front of them and asked.

"Are you two looking for something?"

"Eh?" Yuki blinked.

She then brought them into her clothing store.

"Welcome!" She said before she looks and picks out different clothes and brought them in front of Yuki to see how it looks on her. "See? This will definitely look amazing on you. Now, there's also…" She said before she leaves to find a different outfit.

Basara sighs, before he felt someone watching which made him turn around but saw nothing.

"Was that just my imagination?" Basara wonders out loud.

"Sorry, Nonaka!" A familiar voice said, as that person runs by Basara and warps her arms around Yuki's; they both look and saw that it was Mio. "Didn't mean to keep you waiting."

"Huh?" Yuki gasped in surprised to see Mio here.

"Mio?" Basara gasped as well.

* * *

 **(Cue Break the Chain)**

 **(Instrumental) As the song was playing, in the main room of Castle Doran Mio was sleeping on white bed wearing red dress while rose petals fall on her, then changes to Kiva walking through the hallways of Castle Doran. Then the scene changes Kiva picking up Mio in bridal carry. The tone changes then Kiva turns face to face at the screen. Then Kiva was flying upside down with his right leg armor open.**

 **(Baku Baku beatin' heart! Kattobashite killin' it now!) Kiva on his motorcycle begins driving it fast on the street.**

 **(Baki Baki beatin' heart! Kimi koso one and only) Then changes to Kiva sitting on throne in Castle Doran, The Arm Monsters in their human forms and Mio, Maria, and Yuki walking towards him. Changes back to Kiva flying upside down again.**

 **(Kimi ga sekai ni sonzai shiteru, imi wo shiritakunai? {Baku baku beatin' heart!}) Maria and Yuki were in the kitchen papering for dinner, while Basara and Mio were setting the table, Kivat is seen flying in the screen singing.**

 **(Baki Baki beatin' heart!) Basara, Mio, and Yuki are seated in their classroom, then changes Yahiro eating with Basara on the roof, while in that time eight Kivat's were singing on the top and bottom of the screen.**

 **{Instrumental} (Soko ni kakurete temo! Nani mo hajimannai) Mio then remembers Zolgear killing her parents, and then changes to Basara with chains crawling under his skin, and then changes to Lars, Zest, Valga, and Zolgear together on a stair case. The scene changes to Basara as the chains speared out of him and restraining him.**

 **(Tozasareteta DOA wo sono de kowase) Kiva was walking in a dark room, and then Kiva watches shattered stain glass was reforming making a window that shines on him beneath him is the shadow of the mirror. Then change back to Basara freeing himself from the chains.**

 **(Me ni mienu fuan wo kazote tomaranaide) Basara held Kivat on his hand and let him bite him and then inserts him into his belt, and then changes into Kiva.**

 **(Unmei no RUURU yabutteku) A child Basara was on his knees in a carter as was Brynhildr stab on the ground next to him.**

 **(Me ni mienai tsunagari shinite ugoki dasou) Kiva on the throne of Castle Doran and near it is the Arm Monsters in human form, and then showed Mio hugging on the back of his neck, Yuki was hugging him on his arm, and Maria hugging on his leg.**

 **(You got to change! Breakin' the chain! Tobashiteke ashita e) Kiva was readying his fist and shattered the stain window in pieces again, Kiva changes back to Basara.**

 **(Don't be afraid! Walk in the stage, just GO! {Instrumental}) Kivat was flying near Kiva's raised right leg and the armor opens and freed the red wings. Kiva was now showed on top of Castle Doran and then jumps high in the air.**

 **(Baku Baku Beatin' heart! Kimi koso one and only) Kivat fly's through the screen followed by Kiva doing his signature attack. Then changes into title of the story with Kiva's symbol.**

* * *

Basara, Yuki and Mio left the store and met up with Maria in a different area of the mall, and Mio told them why she was here.

"Just so you know I just happened to see you two while I was out shopping. I mean it!" Mio told them. "I didn't follow after you or anything like that at all!"

"Mio-sama, if you get too agitated, it will backfire on you." Maria told her master, which made Mio's cheeks to turn red.

"I am not agitated!" Mio exclaimed at the succubus, that made Maria stick out her tongue and lightly punch herself on the head.

"But thank you. We would've been forced to buy something in that store, if you hadn't come." Basara told them, before he turns to Yuki and asked her. "Right?"

Yuki didn't answer as she continues to look at Mio, which made Basara a little worried.

"Yuki?" Basara said.

"Naruse-san." Yuki got her attention.

"Wh-What?" Mio asked, before Yuki walks in front of her.

"If you don't mind, could you help me choose some clothes?" Yuki requested.

"Huh?" Mio blinked as she was surprised to hear that.

* * *

After agreeing with Yuki's request, Basara along with his two step sisters went into a different clothing store to pick out an outfit for Yuki.

Yuki was changing in the changing room, before she opens the curtains, and Yuki is seen wearing a dark violet dress shirt under a pink top with a light brown skirt with a white belt around the waist.

Mio and Maria thought it was okay, but soon picks out a new outfit for her.

Yuki opens the curtain to reveal her new outfit they pick out, it was yellow shirt with a long white skirt.

They then pick out the newer outfit; Yuki is now wearing a white shirt with a blue string around and under where her shoulders and neck was, with a cyan blue dress over it.

Mio nods that it was the perfect one for her, while Basara was in awe by how good it looked on her, which Yuki notice and soon made her smile, which surprised Basara before he smiles as well.

After that while Yuki was paying for the outfit, Basara, Mio, and Maria are seen outside of the store waiting for her, as they wait Basara told them something that upsets Mio.

"What does she mean, trying to prepare for her next date?!" Mio exclaimed at Basara who was nervously chuckling while rubbing his hand behind his head.

"Now, now." Maria said trying to defuse the situation.

Yuki was looking at them before she made a smile on her face.

"Next customer, this way please." The casher of the store called out.

Yuki was about to walk to the casher before someone grabs onto her arm, she looks and saw that it was a girl that a few years younger than her and slightly resembles her wearing a school uniform, with long blue hair tied in a ponytail and have yellow eyes like Yuki's.

This is her little sister, Kurumi.

"Kurumi?" Yuki said in surprised seeing her sister here.

"No more being friendly, Onee." Kurumi told her sister.

* * *

(Later)

After waiting for a while, Basara, Mio, and Maria went back into the store to check on Yuki and soon saw that was nowhere to be seen. They then look around the mall to look for her, but couldn't find her.

They were now in the roof/park floor of the mall, and Basra was trying to call her but she wasn't answering.

"She's not here either." Mio said as she looks around the area for Yuki.

"Shall we have the store make an announcement?" Maria asked.

"I can't imagine Nonaka leaving on her own without saying something to us first." Mio told her, before she turns to Basara who then looks at his phone before he pressed the 'End call' button. "Especially with Basara here."

"I still can't get through." Basara said, before he puts his phone away, and soon wonders in thought.

' _If Yuki and I had the same Master-Servant pact I have with Mio, this would be easy…'_ When Basara thought of that he shook his head. _'Idiot! What am I thinking?!'_

Basara then remembers the day she saved her many years ago.

' _If anything happens to her, I…'_ Basara thought before he notices something about the sky, and his two step sisters' notice as well when the see the sky and the space around them changing color and shifting before everything went back to normal.

"The space…" Maria said.

Basara then saw a shock wave hurling towards him and his sisters.

"Dodge! Maria!" Basara told her, before he picks Mio up and they soon jumps away from the shock wave and soon lands on the floor.

"Oh? You react faster than I expected." They look and saw Valga flouting in the sky looking down at the three of them.

"A demon?" Basara said, before he went in front of Mio and Maria as he looks at the Valga.

"Has the current Demon Lord changed his policies?!" Maria demanded to know from Valga before she transformed into her demon form.

"Huh! A fool who inherited that power but couldn't even survive that attack wouldn't be very useful anyways." Valga told them as he lands on the floor.

"That was you're doing?" Basara asked.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Valga said having no clue what he is talking about.

"Was Yuki's disappearance you're doing?!" Basara demanded to know from the demon.

"Ahh, you mean that woman from the hero clan?" Valga said.

Basara clicks his tongue, before he calls out.

"Kivat!" Basara called out and Kivat soon flies to his partner.

"Yosha! Kivatte ikuze!" Kivat said, before Basara jumps to Kivat as he flying to him and soon lets him bite on his other hand.

 **"GABUU!"**

"Henshin!" Basara shouted before he inserted Kivat onto his belt and he soon transformed into Kiva as he continues to fly at Valga, and when he was closed enough Kiva punches, but it didn't even faze him and Kiva then felt intense pain around his fist, which made Kiva's eyes widen beneath his helmet.

"Hmph…You've got a quick fuse, and not to mention that barely tickle." Valga stated as he raised his fist and soon hurls it at Kiva, before he jumps away when Valga hurls his fist down it made a small but strong shockwave in front of Kiva and sent him flying and soon crash onto a wall, and then fallen to the ground on his feet before he fallen on one knee and hand.

"What's the matter, huh? I expected more from the legendary Kiva." Valga stated, before he jumps down to the floor Kiva's on and walks to him. "Come one at least make this a little more of a challenge! Or else I'll break every bone in your body!"

Kiva growls at him, while he stares at the approaching Valga. Kiva soon stands back on his feet and brought out the Dogga Fuestle, and inserts it into Kivat.

 **"DOGGA HAMMER!"**

Kiva soon changes into Dogga Form and then charges at Valga and swings his hammer down at him, who the letter blocks it with one of his arms, and when it hit, the forced made the floor beneath his feet to crack but was still standing his ground.

"That's it! That is more like it!" Valga said, before he pushed Kiva's hammer back, and punches at the bat theme Rider, who blocks it with the long handle of his Hammer, but was sent skidding away from Valga before he soon stops.

"Basara!" Mio shouted as she fires a fire spell at Valga, but when it hit it didn't even faze him.

"Was that supposed to be an attack?" Valga asked in a mocking tone, before he fully turns at Mio. "It didn't even make me sweat!"

Maria come charging at Valga and punches him on the abdomen, which made him cough out a little of his air. Maria smirks, before Valga said.

"That actually hurt!" Maria then saw that Valga had his fist up and punches Maria away, and Kiva catches her in time before she hit the floor.

"Are you alright?" Kiva asked.

"Yeah." Maria nodded, before she and Kiva saw Valga's firing another shockwave attack which they manage to avoid my jumping away from each other.

Valga kept up his shockwave attacks.

Kiva blocks them with his Hammer, but soon found himself being pushed back by his attacks.

' _No choice I have to go with more agility than strength.'_ Kiva thought before he changes back into his default form to better dodge and avoid Valga's attack.

Mio barely avoid some of his attacks coming at her, before Maria grabs onto her and jumps with her away from his next attack at her.

"All you're moving around is starting to become a real pain." Valga said, before he readies his next. "I'll finish you all off at once!"

Valga punches one powerful shockwave at Mio and Maria.

"You!" Kiva shouted, before he jumps to and in front of the attack as he pulls out the Garuru Fuestle and inserts it into Kiva.

 **"GARURU SABER!"**

Kiva transformed into his Garuru Form before he lands in front of Valga's upcoming shockwave attack, and he soon readies his Garuru Saber and fires his Howling Shock attack against Valga's attack which had cancel each other out when they collided onto each other.

"Oh, you can do it if you try, huh?" Valga said sounding a little impressed, before he focus energy from his hand to the rest of his arm which had made his arm twice as larger than before.

The girls were surprised by this, Kiva soon got ready again as Valga was about to fire his next shockwave attack…

CRACK!

"Huh?" Valga said before he looks down and saw a spear had pierce through his chest, and ice was beginning to spread throughout his body. "What is this?"

"Huh?" Mio blinked in surprised, while Kiva recognizes that spear.

' _Isn't that…'_ Kiva thought.

The ice had soon completely covered Valga before he shattered into pieces and the spear that pierce him had been thrown into the air before a young man who was behind the demon catches it, indicating the spear belong to him and that he was the one who attacked Valga.

He was wearing the Hero Clan's armor, and Kiva soon saw and recognizes his face.

He is his age, with short blond hair with a black tint on the front and has black color hair on bottom sides and has blue eyes.

"Takashi…" Kiva mutters, before he changes back into Basara.

"Huh?" Mio said when she heard him say that.

"Why are you here?" Basara asked still being on guard.

Takashi didn't answer as he lowers his spear.

"That's Byakko." They turned around and saw another Hero Clan member behind them.

He looks to be a few years older than Basara, and have long brown hair that reach to his back and have fox shape closed eyes.

"Shiba-san, why are you here?" Basara asked.

"Isn't it obvious? We're here under orders from the village." Shiba told him.

"Don't try to play me. The village would have never sent you out." Basara stated.

"Who's playing whom?" Takashi got his attention. "Are you trying to say it's normal to be with the girl who inherited the last Demon Lord's power? Or that you've made some contract with that bat creature?"

"Hey I have a name you know! It's Kivat-bat the 3rd!" Kivat told the blond hero.

"Are you saying they decided Yuki wasn't enough to keep an eye on Mio?" Basara asked, before he realizes something. "Wait a minute…Did you all do something to Yuki?!"

A lighting ball was hurling towards Basara and his two stepsisters, which Mio saw in time to block with a magic shield, which made a smoke cloud explosion.

"Mio-sama!" Maria said.

When the smoke died down, Basara saw who attack them and saw that it was Kurumi wearing the Hero Clan's armor and is wearing a gauntlet with three large jewels in the forearm.

"Kurumi?! You're here too?!" Basara said surprised to see her after many years.

"Don't utter my name so freely, you traitor!" Kurumi exclaimed at him, which made Basara's eyes to slightly widen. "You're protecting the Demon Lord's daughter, and you have the ability to transform into some demonic creature? How dare you do something so ridiculous? Do you have any idea what my sister has gone through these past five years!"

Basara look and saw Yuki beside her sister with a sadden face.

"Yuki…" Basara mutters.

"The village has upgraded Mio Naruse to a mid-S class target for elimination." Takashi told them.

"Elimination?" Maria parroted upon hearing that.

"Yuki…You…" Basara said with a sadden face, before he gritted his teeth.

"You're not one of us anymore. So if you interfere, we'll consider you an enemy." Shiba warned his former clansmen.

Basara tighten his fist before he turns to Shiba.

"Yeah, I was already prepared for that!" Basara stated, before Kiva fly to his side.

"Yeah same with me as well, I don't care if it means becoming an enemy of the Hero Clan; I am Basara's partner so I'm with him until the very end!" Kivat told him.

This made Shiba chuckles when he heard that.

"You truly are Jin-san's son." Shiba said.

Takashi and Kurumi gets ready for battle, and Basara grabs onto Kivat ready to transform and Mio and Maria stood side by side with each other…Until Shiba raised one finger which had shattered the barrier Valga set up.

"You broke the barrier that easily?!" Maria said in shock that Shiba was that strong.

"I believe I told you not to get emotional. Could you try not to make me work too much while I'm here to keep an eye on you?" Shiba warned them, which made Takashi and Kurumi to stand down.

"I know." Kurumi said.

Shiba sighed while shrugging, before he turns to Basara.

"If you accidentally destroyed the city, the elders will be furious again. Right, Basara?" Shiba asked which made Basara to slightly lower his guard.

"We'll prepare a barrier space that's capable of withstanding our battle, since we'd prefer to settle matters there, so how about it?" Shiba asked.

"Saying 'no' would be pointless, right?" Basara asked before he let's go of Kivat who flies by his side.

"That's right, and it's going to be three against three." Shiba told him.

This surprised Basara before he turns to Yuki.

"We'll send you the location later. Our fight…will take place one week from now." Shiba explains with a dark smile.

* * *

(Later)

After the encounter of the three Hero Clan members, Basara, Mio, and Maria head back home, while his two step sisters were resting, Basara is outside on the balcony taking with his father on the phone explaining what had happened today.

" _I knew it was going to come, sooner or later, but that was fast for the elders. I didn't think they'd let that Kyouichi out of prison, either."_ Jin said.

"Shiba-san's an observer, and won't be involved in the fighting this time." Basara told him.

" _If they let him out, they must have some kind of collar on him, but don't let your guard down."_ Jin told his son.

"I know." Basara said.

" _Not against Yuki, either."_ Jin told him.

"She isn't the type who likes fighting! There's no way she wants to fight Mio because she wants to." Basara stated.

" _But she's still a member from the village. Like you, she's charged with protecting the peace of this world. But you have something you have to protect yourself, don't you?"_ Jin asked.

"Are you sure?" Basara asked. "If I go against the village, it'll mean making enemies out of all the heroes in this world."

" _I don't care."_ Jin said, before Basara remembers the day when he and his father left the village. _"They're the kind of people who exiled you from the village, and then charged me to keep an eye on you. Like I have any obligations left to them."_

" _It doesn't matter if they're planning on unleashing Byakko or not. I've got your back. Go crush them."_ Jin told him.

"Yeah…" Basara said before he closed his eyes. "All right, dad."

Basara then ended his call to his father, before he looks to the night sky.

"Yuki…" Basara mutters wondering how she's doing right now.

* * *

(Two days later)

It was night in the forest, Basara as Kiva is seen running with Maria as they were facing each other in the forest. They and Mio are training for the upcoming battle against Yuki and the two members of the Hero Clan.

Kiva punches at Maria the succubus dodges by ducking under it.

" _Takashi focuses on speed the way I do, but right now he seems to have more power."_ Kiva explains.

Kiva then jumps away from Maria, who soon her run to Kiva and soon punches at him, but Kiva dodges her punch.

" _However, that still doesn't come to reaching Maria's strength."_ Kiva thought.

Maria punch lands on a tree which had split in two before it begins to fall to the ground, after she landed her fist on it.

Then Kiva is seen standing in front of Mio.

"Mio, for now you should focus on keeping your distance and attacking from outside their range." Kiva told his step sister.

"All right." Mio nodded.

Mio then summons a red magic seal and cast a fire spell at Kiva, who manages to dodge it and punches at Mio before stopping a few inches in front of her face.

"Okay," Kiva said before he moves his fist away from Mio, and soon changed back into Basara. "Let's take a break."

The three step siblings are seen seated and resting their back against on a single tree in an open area away from the other trees, while Kivat is seen on Basara's shoulder.

"Our biggest problem…is that spear." Maria said.

"Yeah, especially because of what its name is." Kivat said.

"The sacred spear Byakko…As the name suggests, it's a divine weapon housing the might of the guardian beast Byakko." Basara explains. "I've heard it can create powerful gusts that mow down everything."

"Can we actually beat such a thing ourselves?" Mio wonders in worried of the idea of fighting someone who has a powerful weapon, Basara then pets her on the head which surprised her, she then looks and saw the smile on his face.

"'Can we' is not in question. We will." Basara assured her. "Our direction will determine our outcame against that one."

"Direction?" Mio asked.

"Byakko represents west. In other words, he always defends the west behind him. Because of that, it's impossible to wield his power toward the west." Basara explains.

"So we need to fight with the west at our backs, then?" Maria asked.

"Yeah, that seems to be the best strategy of dealing with that pesky spear of his." Kivat said.

"That girl Kurumi was her name? She used magic, though." Mio said.

"Kurumi is an elemental master who opens channels between herself and spirits in order to avoid expending her own magic power." Basara explains.

"That's really impressive for someone so young." Kivat said sounding a little amaze.

"But that one will no doubt be more troublesome for us." Maria said.

"Oh right, sorry I shouldn't be praising the enemy like that." Kivat nervously chuckles while rubbing the back of his head.

"However, this time she's going to be restricted by Byakko's wind attribute, so she should only be able to channel wind spirits. It doesn't change the fact she's a powerful enemy, though." Basara said before he stands up. "If we control our direction and distance, we'll still have a chance against Takashi's spear, too."

Mio and Maria both nodded in agreement.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Kurumi is seen overlooking the city, on the spot where Basara took Mio on the day after they moved into their house, and behind her was Kurumi who was on her phone receiving information for the upcoming battle.

"All right, understood." Kurumi said before she hangs up and soon turns to her sister. "They've settled on the location of our dual."

"I see." Yuki said.

"Happily hanging out and shopping with a target for observation…Have you grown fond of her?" Kurumi asked.

"That's not the case." Yuki answered.

"The village's decision is absolute." Kurumi told her.

"I know…" Yuki said, which made Kurumi to grit her teeth before she walks to her and grabs onto her arm.

"Why?!" Kurumi said as she remembers on how hard Yuki did doing rush and difficult training after Basara was exiled from the village. "Onee, you worked really, really, really hard to become strong enough to serve on observation missions, didn't you?! And yet you're seeking someone who's forgotten what've they done and living a carefree life in the city?! Why?!"

Yuki didn't answer her sister's questions as she continue to look at the city.

* * *

(With Takashi and Shiba)

Takashi and Shiba were seen on top of a building, while thinking about Basara and his step sisters.

"I'm sure Basara and those _sisters_ of his are trying desperately to come up with counter strategies right now." Shiba stated.

"Hmph…" Takashi huffed, before he remembers a few certain past memories.

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

 _A child Basara and Takashi were training together, and Basara defeated him as Takashi's wooden sword falls out of his hand and he fallen to the ground._

" _Sorry." Basara said as he reaches his hand out to Takashi. "Are you all right, Takashi?"_

 _Takashi smiles before he grabs onto his best friend's hand, and Basara then helps him stand back up._

" _Man, you sure are strong, Basara." Takashi told him, which made Basara have a cheeky smile._

 _Then changes a few days after Basara lost control of his power which also took the lives of many of their friends, Takashi is seen standing in front of the graves of his friends with their relatives who were crying for their lost._

" _Basara's power eliminated even of the remains of the dead."_

" _I can't believe we can't even send off the children who died."_

 _This had made Takashi to become angry at Basara for causing this much pain and despair._

'Basara!' _Takashi shouted in his mind, while he is growling._

 _(End of flashback)_

* * *

Takashi tightens his hold on his spear.

"Never forget, Basara Toujou…Even if you leave the village, your past and sins will never disappear." Takashi stated.

* * *

(Later)

After doing some more training, Basara, Mio, and Maria decided to call it a day and heads back home.

Basara sighs as he leans on the couch in the living room, while Mio and Maria are taking a bath.

"Training day after day sure takes its toll." Basara said.

Maria then walks behind him holding a tray of hot milk in her hands, and is seen wearing nothing but a towel around her body.

"Thank you…" Basara said, before he slowly looks at Maria and saw what was wearing which had surprised him. "What's with that outfit?!"

"This? I think this is pretty natural for someone who just finished her bath." Maria stated, before she sits down placing the tray on her lap.

"That's not what I meant!" Basara said.

"Listen, Basara-san, I would like to discuss something with you." Maria told him.

"Discuss?" Basara said while blinking.

Maria then placed the tray on the floor.

"Yes, something very important." Maria said before she moves to Basara.

* * *

Mio, who had just got done in the bath, is seen putting her underwear on before she overheard something.

"Would you please subdue Mio-sama some more?" Maria asked.

"Huh?" Mio gasped when she heard that.

* * *

Maria is seated on the couch and by Basara's side.

"Huh?" Basara blinked when the succubus told him that.

"These past few days you've been continuing your training, but unfortunately you're still a step…No two steps ahead me and Mio-sama." Maria stated.

"That's…" Basara mutters.

"As you are aware, as the trust between bound by a Master-Servant pact grows, both individuals grow stronger. So…" Maria said.

"Let me take this chance to say it." Basara told her, which made her stop. "I do those kinds of things only to help Mio."

Maria blinked when he said that, before Basara placed his hands on his knees.

"But that's all the more reason I don't want to build our trust that way. I want to take the time to develop our trust. Even if it happened by accident, I'm her master now, and before that I'm her brother." Basara explains.

This made Maria to be in awe before she made a smile.

"I understand." Maria said before she got off the couch standing on her feet. "In that case, there are other methods, so let us use those."

"There are?" Basara asked before Maria walks to him and soon sits on his lap. "Huh?"

Maria then removes her towel, which surprised Basara.

"Hey, wait!" Basara said, before Maria begins to take off his shirt.

"Please do not move." Maria told him.

Maria then leans onto Basara's bare chest and then rubs herself on him. This made Basara's cheeks to blush while trying to ignore this feeling.

"Wh-What are you trying to do?!" Basara asked.

"Succubus, are able to absorb lust and arousal and turn it into our own strength. So if you cannot do that with Mio-sama, then you can help make me stronger instead." Maria explains.

"This isn't _helping_ you?!" Basara stated.

"I am sorry. But it is your fault, Basara-san. When you say something like that with that look…" Maria stated before she licks upward and on his chest.

"Hey?!" Basara gasped, before Maria stops and sucks on his chest, she then moves her into Basara's pants. "Hey?!"

Maria then stops sucking and looks at his face.

"Worry not. Leave it to me." Maria said, before something got her eye that made her look. "Hmm?"

Basara turns to where she was looking at and saw that it was Mio wearing her pajamas, staring at the two of them.

"Ah…No…This isn't…" Basara said as he was trying to think of what to say.

"My, Mio-sama…" Maria said with a smirk. "What are you doing, standing over there like that?" She asked before she leans onto Basara.

This cause Mio to growl after the succubus said that.

"M-Maria?!" Basara exclaimed, before Maria shushed at him telling him to be quiet.

"It is all right. Please just watch." Maria whispers to him.

Basara then turns back to Mio, who begins to walk to the two of them, as she got closer Basara braced himself thinking that she was going to punish him.

"Hey, wait!" Basara said, before he slightly lowers his guard to look at Mio, who was looking a little embarrassed for some reason. "Mio?"

"Mio-sama, I am sorry, but Basara-san and I have important battle preparations to take care of…And if you keep standing there, then to put it bluntly, you will be in the way." Maria said as she moves her hand into Basara's shirt.

"Maria!" Basara exclaimed.

"Please, wait!" Mio told the succubus, and also made Basara to look back at her, and saw that Mio's cheeks were red while avoiding eye contact.

"I'll do it. No," Mio shook her head and face Basara and Maria. "Let me do it."

"Huh?" Basara gasped in surprised when she said that.

"I'm the one who needs to grow stronger the most. Not Maria." Mio stated before she smiles and said. "I heard what you said. It made me really happy to hear you say you wanted to take the time to build trust with me. Thank you, Basara."

"Mio…" Basara mutters.

* * *

They turned off the lights in the living room; Maria wearing the towel again is watching Basara and Mio who were seated on the couch facing each other on a different chair.

Basara then placed his hand on Mio's chest and move her add set which cause her to mourn, Mio's cheeks turn fully red before Basara moves his hand to the other side of her chest, which then made her soon cry out.

Mio then fallen onto her step brother, which made him worried if he did something wrong.

"A-Are you all right?" Basara asked.

"N-No way…Why am…I?" Mio mutters wondering about the feeling she was feeling.

"It is only natural." Maria told her. "The frequent activation of the curse has made your body much more sensitive than ever before."

"That's…That's…" Mio mutters, before Basara made her gently fall back on the couch.

Basara then begins to undo the buttons on her shirt.

"Basara…" Mio mutters. "Are you really looking at my breasts?"

Basara didn't answer as he unbuttons her shirt's last button; this made Mio blinked and avoids eye contact from him.

"Basara, you pervert…" Mio mutters, which made Basara looks at her face, and made his cheeks to blush and have a nervous smile.

"Oh I'm sorry…" Basara said, before he moves Mio's shirt revealing her body.

"Oh yeah Basara-san." Maria called out.

"W-What is it?" Basara asked wondering if he done something wrong.

"In order to achieve strengthening the connection between you and Mio-sama, I happen to know of a good way to do this." Maria stated.

"D-Don't say strengthen!" Basara exclaimed.

"Seeing how I randomly have this with me, how about we try using it?" Maria asked before she picks up a small pitcher that was beside the cup of milk on the tray she brought.

"Is that maple syrup?" Basara asked while blinking in wondering what she means by using it.

"Yes it is…Let's use this as lotion." Maria announces.

"W-Wait!" Mio said not liking that especially since she just had a bath.

"It's the most appropriate way to arouse the opposite sex, you know." Maria stated, as she handed the pitcher of syrup to Basara who the letter hesitantly accepts as he grabs it out of her hand.

"I-Is that so?" Basara asked, for some reason the ideal did sound appealing to him.

"Well then, here you go, Basara-san." Maria said with encouragement in her voice.

Basara then begins to pour the syrup onto Mio's body which made her to slightly cry out as she tries to hold it in.

"Oh yeah, Mio-sama…" Maria got her master's attention.

"W-What?" Mio asked.

"Earlier, during the conversation we held, you eavesdropped on us, didn't you?" Maria asked.

"Huh? T-That's…" Mio started before she stops herself from continue.

"Eavesdropping on your master's conversation, how impolite for a servant…" Maria said, which made Mio eyes to widen knowing she's right and also made her Master-Servant pact appeared.

Basara then begins to place his hands on her chest and started to move them around. This made Mio to moaning and soon begins to drool as she made a loud cry out.

Mio then saw the reflection of the position she's in, on the glass door.

Mio was now facing in front of Basara, as he continues to move his hands on her chest.

"Basara…I'm…embarrassed." Mio said, but Basara didn't stop as he continues his hand movements, which made her to cry out before Basara removes his hands from her chest. "Onii-chan, please…My chest feels hot…"

Basara moves his head to her chest and did something to make Mio cry out even louder than before.

"Onii-chan…Onii-chan…" Mio cries out before she made a louder cry and her Master-Servant pact begins to glow.

"This light is proof of your Master-Servant contract and that your connection has improved." Maria said as she begins to shake, and the light of the Master-Servant make begins to settle down, before Basara moves his head away from Mio. "When that light settles down, the two of you should be even stronger than you were before."

"You did well." Basara said with a proud smile, before he, notice the syrup on his hand, and then Mio grabs onto that very hand and soon begins sucking the syrup off of it.

After she was done she let's go of Basara's hand and turns to him.

"Let's win." Mio said.

* * *

(Next day)

Basara is seen walking into the woods with Kivat flying by his side, after doing some more training with Mio and Maria. After dropping them off back to the house, he decided to go somewhere to help cool his head.

After stopping he then pulls out the Doran Fuestle out of his packet.

"Here Kivat." Basara throws the Fuestle to Kivat who catches it.

"Got it! **CASTLE DORAN**!" Kivat plays the Fuestle.

Soon Castle Doran emerges out of the ground, a golden sphere surrounds Basara and Kivat, and it soon begins to carry them up and into Castle Doran's mouth swallowing them inside.

Basara opens his eyes and found himself inside the hallways of Castle Doran. He then walks inside the hallway; Basara then opens the door to the main room, which had a picture of a man and woman hanging on the wall, and has a violin that was inside of a glass case.

Basara then walks the violin to get a closer look at it, it was beautiful crafted and the end part is in the shape of a young woman's head, this is the Bloody Rose.

Basara then opens the case and takes the violin out, he then rested it on his shoulder and soon begins to play it, and is playing it quite well.

A few years after being exiled from the Hero Clan and becoming Kiva, Basara had become a little interested in music and decided to take a few lessons.

He was nearing the end and soon finished by plucking the strings a few times with his fingers. Basara then heard some clapping in the room, he turns and saw that it the Arms Monsters in human forms.

"You guys…?" Basara said.

"Great work as always, Onii-chan." Ramon said.

"Yes…Truly well done." Riki said.

Soon after that, Basara is seated by a table with the Arms Monsters, with Riki pouring tea into their tea cups, and soon puts the tea pot down after he was done.

"Thanks, Riki." Basara said before he begins to drink the tea.

"It is no problem." Riki said before he bows his head.

"But are you sure you even have time play music?" Jiro asked before he sips his cup of tea and puts it down. "Isn't the duel three days from now?"

"I know, but I wanted to clear my head, and strangely music has the power of doing just that." Basara said.

"Well I can't exactly argue about that." Jiro said before he folded his arms. "But why though, is it because of the idea of fighting that Nonaka girl and those two other former friends of yours."

Basara looks down, which gave Jiro the answer he needed.

"I guess that is a yes." Jiro sighs. "But you should have known this would happen, Basara-sama, especially since you have the pervious Demon Lord's daughter as your step sister."

"Jiro you don't have to talk to him like…" Ramon started, before Basara placed his hand on his shoulder and gave him assured smile on his face.

"It's okay Ramon." Basara told him.

"But…" Ramon mutters, before he stops talking and looks down.

"I did know this would have happen sooner or later…" Basara said before he looks at his hand. "And fighting them will mean facing my past…But do I even have the strength to face it."

Ramon had a worried look on his face, while Riki had his eyes closed, and Jiro then stands up.

"There's only one way to find out, and that is through the upcoming battle." Jiro got his attention. "But don't forget you're never alone."

"He's right Basara." Kivat said as he flies on his shoulder. "Don't forget you have me, remember?"

"Kivat…" Basara mutters.

"And it's not just me either." Kivat said.

"Yeah you have those two sisters of yours with you." Ramon said. "And not to mention you have the three of us as well."

"Ramon's…Right." Riki nodded.

"Yes he is, don't forget you have us to call upon." Jiro said. "Our roles are to serve and assist the ones who inherited the name Kiva, so if you ever need to call upon us, we will come to your aid, no matter whom or what you face."

"You three…" Basara mutters, before he soon smiles. "Yeah your right thanks you guys."

Jiro smirk, Ramon made a cheerful smile, and Riki bows his head.

* * *

(Three days later)

It was now the day of Basara and his step sisters' duel with Yuki, Kurumi, and Takashi.

They were in school, Mio left the classroom with her friends but soon stop before she turns to Basara, who nods at her saying that it's okay and she nodded back, before one of her friends got her attention.

"Naruse-san, we're going ahead." She said before she leaves and Mio soon follows her.

"Ah, wait!" Mio said as she follows them.

Basara smirks as he watches her leave.

"Basachi." Basara looks and saw Yahiro standing by his side. "Shall we grab something, too?"

"Yeah?" Basara said, before he stands up.

* * *

Basara and Yahiro were now on the roof; Yahiro had just finished some bread he bought.

"Nonaka's been absent for a while now." Yahiro said.

"Seems so…" Basara said.

"It's tonight, right?" Yahiro asked.

Basara smile being impressive, that he knows about the duel.

"You're good." Basara said.

"Valga was done in. Of course I'd look into it." Yahiro said. "So, where's it doing down?"

"Who knows?" Basara answered.

"Hey, don't give me that-" Yahiro started, before Basara turns to him and said.

"No, I'm waiting for them to tell us." Basara told him.

"Well, guess I have no choice but to trust you on that." Yahiro said. "But I'm going to give you a bit of a warning. The people who defeated my comrade are after Mio Naruse. So sorry, but I'll have to interfere, if it comes down to it."

"Interfere? Like what?" Basara asked.

"If it looked they're about to kill Naruse, then I'll get rid of them by force. Even if it happens to be Nonaka." Yahiro told him.

This made Basara's eyes to widen before he fully turns to him.

"You?!" Basara gasped.

"Don't forget," Yahiro said as he walks by him and begins leaving. "You and I are only joining forces for mutual benefit."

Basara didn't say anything as he watch the disguise demon leaving, before he stops and turns his head at Basara.

"If you don't want us to act, then make sure you win." Yahiro said, before he continues leaving.

"Let me tell you this, then." Basara got his attention which made him stop. "If you lay a hand on Yuki or the others from the village, then I will stop you. Even if it means turning you against me."

"Hmph…" Yahiro huffed before he leaves and while waving at him.

* * *

(Later)

School was now over; Basara is seen walking down the hallways of his school, to meet up with Mio.

' _Still no word…I'll meet up with Mio and Maria for now.'_ Basara thought before he looks and saw Yuki standing in front of him.

"Yuki!" Basara said in surprised.

"Come." Yuki told him.

Yuki brought Basara to the art room, and closed the door behind her, and then walks to Basara.

"Where have you been?" Basara asked.

"Please, Basara. I want you to withdraw from tonight's battle." Yuki pleaded.

"You know I can't do that." Basara said. "I told you before, didn't I? I'm-"

"I know…" Yuki said. "But if you ally yourself with a target for elimination, you'll be facing more than just exile!"

Basara then placed his hands on Yuki's shoulders.

"Even so, I want to protect Mio. I'm her brother." Basara told her.

"Even if it means fighting against me, Kurumi, and the others?" Yuki asked

"Yeah." Basara nodded.

"I see…" Yuki mutters, before she steps away from Basara. "I'll tell you the location for today."

This made Basara narrows his eyes that are filled with determination.

* * *

(Meanwhile with Mio)

Mio was seated on her desk in the classroom, looking outside through the window and is in deep thought.

' _I'm sure I'll be the biggest hindrance once we start fighting, but I won't lose.'_ Mio thought.

* * *

(Back with Basara and Yuki)

Yuki had finished telling Basara the area to meet and where the duel will take place.

"All right." Basara said.

"That concludes my business." Yuki said before she turns around leaves to the door, before Basara stops her by grabbing her hand. "Let go of me…I have nothing more to say."

Yuki then felt Basara put something inside her hand. She then turns around and opens her hand and saw that it was a house key that also have a tag name of Toujou on it.

"A key?" Yuki said.

"It's a spare key, to our home." Basara told her.

"Why?!" Yuki asked.

"You often visited our home a long time ago, right? With your own spare." Basara said.

Yuki looks down.

"But tonight, we're…" Yuki mutters.

"It's not over yet. I don't want this to be the end, at all." Basara told her.

Yuki's eyes were slightly widen, before she closed them and turns around and walks to the door leaving, while Basara watches her leave.

* * *

(Later)

Basara, Kivat who was on his shoulder, and his two step sisters are seen on top of a bridge above a street that was in the city, where they will meet with Yuki and the other members of the Hero Clan and where they will battle each other.

"Only ten minutes are left until the promised time." Maria said.

"But is it really here?" Mio asked as she looks around the area.

"Hey, you're here." They look and saw Shiba, Yuki, Kurumi and Takashi were standing in front of them. "Well, then. Shall we get this started?"

Basara had a determine look on his face ready for the coming battle he will face.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Watching them from afar are Arc and Rey.

"Looks like they're about to begin, do you think we'll see one hell of a show Arc?" Rey asked.

"Well that depends, on how this world's Kiva can handle himself against these so called members of the Hero Clan." Arc answered.

"Hmm…Well there's only one way to find out, and that is to watch and see what happens. Oh before I forget," Rey said before he brought out a handheld device and pressed a button on it which made a large holographic screen appear out of it, which will help them see through the barrier that Basara and the others will no doubt enter and to watch how their battle will progress. "You get to give it to the master he certainly knows how to make some pretty amazing toys."

"Yes he certainly does. Now then," Arc said as he watch and saw Basara ready for battle. "Show us what you can do that makes you worthy of the name Kiva."

* * *

 **To Be Continued…**

 **And there you have it I hope you like it. Review to tell me what you think about of the story.**


End file.
